


There Goes the Neighborhood

by capnvanillawithsprinkles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles
Summary: SQ AU: Emma Swan has recently relocated to a neighborhood just outside of Quantico, VA after the death of her husband (Neal). She and her twin adopted daughters are just trying to find happiness again. Meanwhile, her new neighbors Robin & Regina Mills have a less than happy household. The women clash from the start, but through a marital betrayal the two women begin to see each other in a whole new light.





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% certain where I am going with this one. I have not abandoned You Are Home, but Xevn hasn't been very available of late. I decided to chase this inspiration while waiting for the next idea for the other story to bubble to the surface.
> 
> I will forewarn you now that this is ultimately a SwanQueen story as I despise the Robin that my imagination created. It will be a slowburn as Emma is grieving the loss of her husband. Please drop me a line and let me know if this idea is worth chasing.

Emma’s twin teenagers unloaded the SUV in the driveway while she kicked off her work shoes and walked barefoot to the mailbox. She examined her new neighborhood on the long walk down the drive.  
  
She opened the little door and tugged out the mail, sorting where she stood. She placed two envelopes of bills between her lips as she quickly carded through the rest.  
  
“You know that you are ruining the hem of your dress pants. Why can’t you at least pretend to be an adult until you get into your house.” Her beautiful dark-haired neighbor snarked at her as she retrieved her mail still in 4-inch heels, tight skirt and a silk blouse that hugged her assets.  
  
“Regina, leave the poor woman alone. You know her husband just died.” Robin waved at her from where he loaded his hunting gear into the trunk of his car.  
  
With a studied grace she ignored the offhand comment, Emma waved politely to both of them before she spoke to Regina. “After standing all day on the hard floor of my classroom, I sometimes can’t take it any longer. Besides, women were meant to be barefoot. We all were. It’s simple biology. Ask your podiatrist if you don’t believe me.”  
  
Dark brown eyes scoped up and down her form. Suddenly the pressed button down, slacks and sports coat felt shabby.  
  
“Someone allows you to shape young minds.”  
  
“My students are adults.” Emma left the woman contemplating her words but giving her know more information than what she already had.  
  
Keeping a steady pace, she returned up the drive, retrieved her shoes and walked into the garage before hitting the button to lower the door. She fought back her tears as sunlight disappeared.  
  
***  
  
The girls dripped dry in their chairs at the patio table as the blonde removed the steaks from the grill. The peace of the birds chirping in the backyard served to calm her nerves. Her daughters loved to spend the early evening in the pool. Not too long ago she and Neal both would have too, but that was before. His cancer had forced them to make changes to their lives, again. At least he had not suffered long. But, watching him dwindle away to nothingness had irrevocably broken something in all of them. The girls grew quieter. Emma channeled her anger into her practice dummy. She gave up her post as an active field agent in the FBI for a safer job teaching at the academy. The girls had taken the move from Los Angeles to Quantico without complaint. Emma guessed it had more to do with not having to be bombarded by questions about their dad’s death. But, she couldn’t be sure.  
  
“Here you go.” She placed the serving tray with steaks in the middle of the table and sat down. The girls split a baked potato, and each took a steak.”  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow when both ignored the salad bowl in the middle of the table. “I believe there should be something leafy and green on both those plates.”  
  
Emily snorted in response. Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You used to be so much cooler when dad was here. He made us eat our veggies, and you were the one to help us dispose of the evidence.”  
  
Emma rubbed her face with her hands. “Back then I wasn’t home enough to be the strict parent. Now, I drive you to school and pick you up. So, can either of you tell me how the Mill’s know that I am a widow?”  
  
Kathryn played with a wet blonde curl before looking up at her mother. “Henry, their son, is in our class. Someone looked us up before we started. On the first day, the volleyball coach came looking for Emily. And, when she pulled her aside to talk in the hall, someone asked if we were running from the police because who else would move out of state when they were already signed to a D1 school as a junior.”  
  
Emily jabbed a tomato until juice and seeds spilled out onto the plate. “I shouldn’t have to give that up.”  
  
Her mother sighed. Her fork clattered as she dropped it to the plate. “Baby girl, I’m not going to keep you from being a husky in a little more than a year.”  
  
The girl shoved the offending vegetable into her mouth and chewed, but her facial expression displayed her disgust.  
  
Kathryn, ever the princess, “They knew more. Like they knew about our real mom. Someone asked how did it feel to be raised by our aunt instead of our mother.”  
  
Emma flinched. She hated that the girls learned the truth through the internet. She had meant to tell them, but her twin’s death had been hard enough. And, they were still in diapers at the time still learning to talk. Neal proposed when she decided to raise them. Her job as a field agent had not made her the best candidate but married to a lawyer who had connections and suddenly making it happen was easy.  
  
“I’m still sorry about how you found out the first time.”  
  
The girls shrugged. “Water under the bridge. We get it. Now, not then. But, now.” Emily laid her hand across Emma’s “It couldn’t be easy becoming a mother when you never even planned to get married or have kids.”  
  
The slight raise of Emma’s eyebrows gave her thoughts away. “Yeah. You could have told us, but would it have changed how we lived? Probably not. We don’t remember her. Learning in 5th grade because our teacher assigned a family tree project sucked. You couldn’t have guessed she would assign that.”  
  
“No. I guess I couldn’t. Anything else happen today.”  
  
Neither girl spoke. Emma missed Neal and the way his easy-going nature overrode the teenage angst. The girls both loved her. She knew it. They knew it. But, sometimes they did not connect on any level. Emily joined Emma on her early morning runs; both girls went to the same dojo she did and participated, but other than that the gulf between them grew wider by the day.  
  
Feeling old and out of place, she cut her steak and focussed on her food. The words from her neighbor still chafed. Someone allows you to shape young minds.  
  
Adopting them as babies had been hard but she felt like she gave them the life they should have had if her sister had not trusted the wrong people. Being raised in the system had forged Emma into an iron-willed woman. Her sister, on the other hand, fell into the mold of a damsel in distress. Sara notoriously picked the wrong friends, wrong place, or wrong guy. Always.  
  
Transitioning from highschool to college on a full athletic scholarship, she had played basketball for Tennessee. Surprising herself and the school, she studied pre-law and graduated with honors meeting Neal Gold along the way.  
  
They dated on and off from her stint in Quantico until she was assigned to the L.A. offices. By coincidence on her first morning in the city, she had stepped out of her apartment dressed for work and ridden the elevator down to the lobby with her old friend Neal. His girlfriend lived on the fifth floor, Emma the third.  
  
A tidal wave of cold water splashed her back knocking her out of her memories.  
  
“Sorry, not sorry.”  
  
Kathryn laughed at her sister’s antics as the girl had cannonballed her way back into the pool. “Mom, we know you miss him. We all do. But, you said it yourself, we have to try to move on.”  
  
“I know.” Her voice cracked in what felt like her body’s betrayal. Emma fought to be strong for the girls, but the love she had felt for Neal came as a shock to all of them. The marriage had been more about friendship but turned into the best home she had ever had. She wouldn’t trade her years with Neal and the girls for anything.  
  
Kat studied her. “Whenever you are ready to start dating again, we won’t get angry.”  
  
Her eyes watered. “But, it hasn’t been that long. I’m not ready.”  
  
“It’s been a year since he died, but more than two since you’ve been happy.”  
  
***  
  
Robin sat at the head of the table. Regina’s seat remained empty as usual. ‘When was the last time I sat down to eat with all of them?’ She asked herself. More often than not, they ate while she ran to get one more fork, a beer, salt, steak sauce, you name it. Robin made a demand, and she had to follow through.  
  
“This roast is too red still. Regina, we discussed this. I prefer medium well. Get it right.”  
  
He made his demands known as she retrieved the meat and placed it back in the oven. Regina knew her husband and his tastes. She brought out hors devours; she had made canapes and froze them knowing that there were nights that he felt the need to correct her in front of their sons. His constant need to assert his authority choked the life out of her. Regina smiled as she carried the dish to the table. The men could eat as she sipped wine in the kitchen struggling to get her attitude in order.  
  
One glass of wine later, and the roast returned to the table. They ate together which she appreciated. However, she felt alien at her table. Henry kept giving her a brief smile, but Roland was his father’s child.  
  
“Where’s the steak sauce?”  
  
“This is a roast. Use the gravy with it.”  
  
“You know I hate gravy. I want steak sauce.”  
  
Robin rolled his eyes and looked at his wife. “Can’t you get the boy his steak sauce? You know better than to try to make him eat beef without it.”  
  
Her shoulders dropped as she stepped out of the room to fetch the bottle for her son. Without breaking stride, she returned to the dining room and sat down. Her backside had barely made it to its chair when Robin spoke again. “I need more wine. The meat is too dry. You over cooked it again.”  
  
She managed to hold in her sigh until she made it to the kitchen. She snatched the bottle of wine from the counter and returned to refill his glass. She sat down as the boys stood. Henry picked up his plate, but then Robin intervened. “Leave it. That’s your mother’s job. Men don’t deal with dishes.”  
  
Robin sat back and eyed his wife.  
  
“Roland tells me that you made the boys help clean last weekend.”  
  
She cleared her throat. “I made them pick up the mess their friends made in front of the tv. They had board game pieces strewn about the room. It would clog my vacuum. They weren’t cleaning. They were addressing a mess they allowed to occur.”  
  
He wiped his hand across his scruffy chin. “You know I don’t want you to sissify my boys. No matter what the world says, cleaning is women’s work; Cooking is women’s work. I won’t have you turning my sons gay because you are too weak to do all of the work.”  
  
Regina frowned. “How does cleaning change someone’s sexuality? Robin, this is ridiculous.” The wine must have loosened her tongue. She knew her mistake the moment the word fell from her mouth.  
  
“Ridiculous.” He set his jaw and stood. Slowly he stalked toward where she chewed her sixth bite of her dinner. He waited patiently for her to bring her eyes up to meet his. His slap spun her head hard to the left.  
  
“I will not have this kind of disrespect from a woman.”  
  
  
***  
  
Hours later Regina sat in the dark of her study icing her cheek she thought back to the beautiful new neighbor. Her sad eyes had captivated her. Fear and envy placed a rude remark on her tongue.  
  
‘Maybe I can make a dessert to welcome them to the neighborhood. I’m sure they haven’t finished unpacking yet since they've been here a week.’ With a plan in mind for the weekend without her husband, she flipped off the remaining lights and prayed her husband had succumbed to sleep early.


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma stays evasive about herself and Regina really doesn't understand her neighbor at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forewarn you that I am writing this rather off the cuff. I am not spending hours rewording it to make it flow. I am just taking the ride of where my imagination wants to go with it.
> 
> And in case it isn't obvious, the italics is either a flashback or a memory.

Returning to Quantico had been a tough decision, but as the SUV interrupted a game of baseball in the middle of their street, she knew the choice had been right. Emily sported her baseball cap turned backward and a wide grin as she stood center. Her daughter had avoided playing softball, for her first love baseball. Although volleyball had gained her a scholarship, she had been the pitcher on a travel ball team through most springs and summers until the end of middle school. Old habits die hard as the girl waved to her as she drove. The boys from the neighborhood in varying ages had taken to the twins like they had known them forever. The girls, well, she wasn’t sure. The few that she knew of appeared to avoid playing the friendly pickup games that seemed to occur every afternoon.  
  
Fatigue weighed heavily on Emma’s body as slipped out of her vehicle. The girls had arrived home hours before by hitching a ride with Henry. She smiled briefly and shook it off. At least one of the Mills treated them well.  
  
Two days ago Robin Mills witnessed their return from a workout. All three women still wore their karate gis. Although the girls missed hearing his comment, Emma heard the “what a freaking waste” from a distance. In the ten days since they had moved into the neighborhood, the more she learned about the man, the more she disliked him. The first moment she realized he might not be an ideal neighbor, young Roland had challenged Kathryn to a game of basketball on their driveway. Though Kathryn didn’t enjoy organized sports, she, like her sister, had talent. The younger Mills, a freshman, must have expected an easy win. He didn’t expect for her to not only win but not allow him to score at all.  
  
_“Kathryn, I thought I told you to try to be friendly with the neighbors.”_  
  
_The girl scoffed and tossed her shoe to its place next to the door. “I will be. But, not that one. He’s an arrogant ass. He asked me why I mowed the lawn last Sunday.”_  
  
_Emma waited for her to continue confused at where the girl’s thoughts went. “I’m still confused about why you did it too. I told you I’m hiring a lawn service.”_  
  
_The girl shrugged. “You haven’t yet. It needed it, and I wanted something to do. I love the smell of fresh-cut grass. No harm. No foul.”_  
  
_Still perplexed, Emma raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “The prick told me women’s work included cleaning and dusting, not mowing. Apparently, a penis is a requirement to use power tools of any kind.”_  
  
_The two women started laughing at the ridiculousness of it. “Did someone forget to tell him this is not the 1950s?” the girl continued._  
  
_“I suspect that apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Has Henry said anything?”_  
  
_“Mom, we’re seventeen. No one talks about feminism with boys unless they are dating which we are not. When Henry mentions his mother, it’s to make a complaint of some kind, but most of the time when he talks about her he sounds sad. I don’t think their house is happy.” The girl tossed her other shoe to the pile by the door and headed for her shower leaving Emma to her thoughts._  
  
She exited the garage down the drive to check the mail only to be startled by a velvety, deep voice calling to her.  
  
“Ms. Swan, can you tell me if the girls allergic to anything?”  
  
Mildly alarmed by the inquiry, Emma turned to see the Mills woman in a beautiful sheath dress wearing an apron that hugged her form almost as well as the fabric beneath it did. Both her eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Not that I know. Why?” Emma stumbled over her words flustered by the attractiveness of her neighbor.  
  
But, her neighbor ignored her inquiry while she scrutinized Emma’s clothing. “What are you wearing?”  
  
Emma looked down at her navy polo, bdus, and combat boots. “Work gear.”  
  
“I thought you were a teacher,” the scowl on olive features grew with each step.  
  
“I am,” annoyed at the irritation in the other woman’s tone. The two women stood facing each other in the middle of the street.  
  
“What could you have been teaching dressed like that?”  
  
“Today we focussed on containment and ordinance disposal.”  
  
Coffee colored eyes widened in acknowledgment but seemingly baffled by the response.  
  
Tiring of the contention over her job, Emma turned to get her mail except she heard her daughter scream look out from a distance. She turned in time to see the white missile aimed straight for the discombobulated MIlls walking toward her driveway. “Shit.” Emma took two great strides and lept catching the errant baseball with her left hand; and, Emma landed on Mrs. Mills. The two women entwined on the grass.  
  
“Shit! I’m sorry.”  
  
Angry and humiliated, Regina pushed against Emma’s chest. “Get off me, you clumsy oaf!”  
  
She scrambled off of her neighbor and offered a helping hand while a half dozen kids sprinted up behind them.  
  
“Can we have the ball back?” A gangly teen boy asked.  
  
Emma started to speak, but Regina cut her off. “Explain yourselves. Why does she have the ball?”  
  
The blonde turned toward the woman who positively vibrated with anger. “Mom, she saved you. Roland’s fly ball nearly smashed you in the face.”  
  
Olive cheeks tinged pink at the revelation. Emma ignored the group knowing when to leave it alone. She spotted Emily down the street waving her arms in a signal. She took one step and expertly sailed a fastball right into her daughter’s glove.  
  
“Next time pay attention, kids. Someone could get hurt.” She tossed her advice over her shoulder heading into the house. Ëmma had been as neighborly as she could tolerate for the day.  
  
****  
  
Flustered and tired, the brunette decided to save baking a welcome treat for another day. She entered her kitchen and wiped her face with a damp cloth before surveying her dinner. Hopefully, Robin would arrive on time. The cooking lamb created a savory smell. The roasted butternut squash with garlic and parsley always pleased him. She smiled knowing tonight would be better than the last few. The salad sat allowing her homemade vinaigrette to permeate the green leaves. She straightened her skirt and glanced in the mirror, not a hair out of place.  
  
She checked each place setting and went through all the downstairs rooms to make sure that everything remained in its place. Henry protected his mother from the worst of it, but she had a niggling feeling that Roland enjoyed watching Robin correct her. She sighed. The boys had grown up so fast. Her mother had been right that this ready-made family had been what she needed when she first graduated college. Her real estate career took off with her connections to Robin’s property development business.  
  
_Cora Mills wrapped an arm around her daughter standing in her graduation regalia. “I’’m so proud of you. And, I have brought someone you need to meet. He develops large gated communities. I know he can help you get started.”  She winked at her daughter. “His wife tragically died recently leaving him two small sons. If you play your cards right, you could mix business with pleasure. If you want a man you can control, you marry him.”_  
  
_Regina remembered being nervous and unsure when a man five years older than her arrived bearing a bouquet of Calla Lilies. His three-piece suit and bright smile put her at ease. His new jaguar impressed her. He opened the door for her to slide into his car. “I have the perfect dinner planned. We can get to know each other so I can help you figure out which company you should work with.”_  
  
She shook her head. He knew how to play the gentleman to the hilt. He used his age and experience to trap her into her life. Her mother had sold her off along with the last of their family property and then moved to Europe leaving her child behind. Turning the oven off, Regina glanced at the clock. Robin should be arriving any moment. She picked up her phone and checked for a message. She had hoped the blinking green light meant Robin had messaged that he would be eating away from home. But, no such message had come. Her two clients for tomorrow had confirmed the times for their walkthroughs. She cleared her throat thanking whatever instinct Robin had that allowed her to create her own company three years ago. She had carved out a corner of the market for herself. He stayed out of her business dealing as long as she stayed out of his.  
  
Memory flooded her mind once again as she stepped out to call the boys to clean up for dinner. As they jogged past her eye caught the family photograph taken in front of her office that Robin had bought as a surprise gift. She had worked for him for close to a decade and been dissatisfied with her limited sales due to him being afraid of accusations of nepotism.

  
_Henry helped her out of the car while she wore a blindfold. “Mom you are going to love your mother’s day gift.”_  
  
_Roland led her to forward a few feet. Robin turned her shoulders and whispered in her ear. “Regina, I believe that you could make a killing selling on your own. You know how to correct tiny imperfections to make the house sell. You are ready to branch out on your own.” He pulled the cover off her eyes to show her the beautiful black and white exterior of a newly renovated art deco office._  
  
_“I hope you like it. Belle hired the best decorator for you.” He opened the doors revealing rich hardwood floors, while the interior remained monochromatic with a splash of purple from the couch and her curtains._  
  
_“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Where she had been happy with the gift, she always felt like this had more to do with the questions she had been asking about some of his business partners than him supporting her. But, she turned to her husband and kissed him deeply. “You’ve made me the happiest woman ever.”_  
  
The vibration of her phone startled her from her thoughts.  
  
Rob: I won’t be home anytime soon. Eat without me.  
  
She sighed and then wondered why it felt like the best news she’d had all day.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, the guilt from screaming at her neighbor tore at her. Chivalry isn’t entirely dead. She carried a decorative box filled with chocolate chip cookies still warm from the oven across the street. In the twilight, the cricket sounds disappeared with an odd almost rhythmic thumping.  
  
Thump, thump. Bump  
  
“Oof”    
  
Whump, thump, thump, Whump.  
  
Grunt.  
  
She found herself worried about her neighbor and strode quickly to open the side door to the garage. She threw the door open in alarm. Her eyes glued to the glistening form before her. Emma, breathing heavily and glaring in her direction, held onto the sides of a padded practice dummy.  
  
“What is that?” Regina inquired.  
  
“A Wavemaster.”  
  
Emma glanced at her neighbor before picking up a water bottle and downing half of it rapidly. The whole time she felt dark eyes dancing over her sweat soaked sports bra and leggings.  
  
“Don’t even start. I didn’t walk outside for the world to see me like this. You opened the door.” She cut off any negativity headed her way.  
  
“I deserved that. I’m sorry about before. I didn’t see the ball,” her apologetic tone sounded more fearful than Emma liked.  
  
“If you had seen it, I wouldn’t have had to catch it. What are you carrying?”  
  
Emma pointed to the box.  
  
The brunette’s chin dipped as her cheeks betrayed her with a blush. “I thought I could bribe you into forgiveness.” She opened the box and lifted out a cookie. The blonde rewarded her with a grin. She reached out to take it from her when Regina caught her by the wrist. “Aren’t you supposed to wrap your hands or something. You’re bleeding.”  
  
The shrug she received could have come from one of her petulant teenagers. “Do you ever respond like an adult.”  
  
Giving her a cheeky grin, Emma leaned forward and took a bite of her cookie, and moaned. “God, this is delicious.” Finishing the cookie, she licked the chocolate off her fingers. “It depends on the viewpoint I guess. Thanks for the cookies.”  
  
A sweat droplet fell from Emma’s chin and landed on her abdomen rolling slowly downward. Regina’s eyes tracked its progress.  
  
“Do you have something else to say?” Emma’s voice made it clear she expected another critical remark.  
  
Shaking herself out of the mesmerized state she inexplicably fell into, Regina backed toward the door. “I better go. Robin will be home soon.”  
  
During her walk home, Regina couldn’t help but wonder why she couldn’t take her eyes off Emma’s body. ‘Does she have to make me feel a fool?’’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Week Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No there isn't going to be a week 3. Regina comes home to find Emma scolding her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first time we begin to see a little of the ice melt.

Regina parked her Mercedes Benz in the spot Robin deemed hers. Raised voices filtered through the air. She recognized the willful tone of her youngest as she stepped out of the car.  
  
 “Mom’s such a bitch. There’s no way she will let us go for a swim at your house after dinner.”  
  
“After that statement mister, you are officially uninvited anyway.” Emma’s response made it clear that she would not negotiate.  
  
“What? It’s not like she’s my real mom anyway?”  
  
She stepped out of the garage to join where the Swans and her two sons had a growing audience of neighbor children. Examining the scene, the real estate agent couldn’t see what necessitated Roland’s cruel statement about her.  
  
Fury raged in green eyes that bore down into the middle schooler. Her pony tale tossed about with every hand motion emphasizing each word. “I don’t care about whether or not she birthed you, kid. Does she feed you? Do your laundry? Does she make sure you are safe and taken care of every damn day? If most of the answers are yes, she is your freaking mother. She is as much your mother as I am theirs.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the twins.  
  
“Being a mother is as much a choice as it is biology. It might be more. If you are going to spend time in my house, my yard or with MY girls, you will not be disrespectful to your mother. I don’t care if she loves me, likes or hates me. It’s irrelevant. I am not part of that equation. You are.You don’t understand how great you have it.”  
  
Regina couldn’t understand what caused the outburst, but her mind reeled from the words that fell from Emma’s mouth. When she had arrived home, the chastisement had already been in progress. Emma Swan stood dressed in a goalie uniform that Regina believed belonged to one of the men that lived in the house on the far side of the Swan’s.Though she dressed for play, every word, move and even her countenance made it clear that Emma Swan controlled this situation. But, the brunette also knew her son. He would destroy any chance at changing her mind just to have the last word. Thankfully, a disabled hero appeared before anyone noticed her appearance.  
  
 Killian hobbled on his crutches to intervene.  
  
“Look, laddie, the ladies don’t take kindly to that kind of talk. You have to consider who you're speaking to at all times. Just because your mother isn’t overly friendly to dear Emma here doesn’t mean she is going to tolerate you talking poorly about your ma.”  
  
He wrapped an arm around the tired looking blonde and whispered something in her ear. She nodded a response and walked away. Regina stood torn between accosting her son and asking Emma why she looked dejected.  
  
“Mr. Jones, can you tell me what this is all about?”  
  
His charming smile flashed as he glanced over his shoulder. “Not a clue. But, I think Henry or the girls could tell you a lot more than I could. Emma took over for me when I broke my ankle. Thank God, she came to watch the guys play, or we would have had to forfeit.”  
  
Regina fought back an eye roll at his explanation. “Why didn’t your husband take your place?”  
  
“Because he’s the power forward; we couldn’t take the best one we’ve got and stick him in as a goalie. God knows he’s not great at using his hands when it comes to playing with balls.”  
  
She couldn’t help the smirk that erupted, nor the snort that slipped out.  
  
The man grumbled, “I didn’t mean it that way. In ball sports, he shouldn’t play any that require hands.”  
  
This time a chuckle snuck through her defenses.  
  
“Damn it. I meant James should stick to kicking with his feet because the poor man can’t catch for shit. But, anyway my dear old friend Swan happened to be there. You can imagine how excited I was to discover my old friend was our new neighbor, but then she showed up at the soccer club to watch. That’s God speaking. I’m telling you. That had nothing to do with luck.”  
  
Mr. Jones had been so busily gesticulating with his hands that he began to sway off balance, but she reached out a hand to hold him in place.  
  
“How do you know Emma?”  
  
His sparkling blues eyes lost their luster when he cleared his throat. “We lived in the same foster home for a few months when we were in grade school. I was blessed to be adopted soon after. I think Emma and her sister reunited after that. I don’t know. It’s great that I can finally hear about her life again. At least, the little she’s willing to share at any rate.”  
  
He left no doubt that he knew far more than he was saying. But, he felt he’d overshared for the present company. His eyes flicked over her shoulder toward the children.  
  
“I see. Thank you.” Dismissing Killian, Regina turned to her sons.  
  
Roland stood with his mouth in a tight straight line, reddened cheeks and his arms across his chest. Henry paled at seeing his mother standing in the crowd.  
  
“Mom, he didn’t mean it.”  
  
Looking at the boy’s self-righteous anger so very much like his father; she doubted the words falling from the older boy’s mouth.  
  
“Roland, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and refused to look her in the eye. Her experience with his stubbornness told her to let this one go for now. So, she appraised her eldest and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
“Henry, why don’t you take Roland home and start the grill. I’ve been marinating steaks all day. I need to speak to Ms. Swan a moment before I cook dinner. If  your father comes home, let him know that I had a little situation to deal with before dinner.” She kissed him on the cheek and caressed the top of Roland’s head before making her way to the Swan house.  
  
At the glass door of the entrance way she raised her hand to knock, but Emily and Kathryn came up behind her.  
  
“No need to knock we’re coming.” Unsure of which girl was which, she gave a hesitant smile and followed them inside the home. The girls led her through to the kitchen where they instantly fixed themselves drinks and directed her toward one of the stools. “Mom will be back out in a minute. She doesn’t hang around the house stinky. She doesn’t mind sweating, but she gets super girly when we come indoors.”  
  
The blonde girl said the words with affection. The brunette wordlessly offered her a glass of iced tea that she readily accepted.  
  
“She has a hard time of it you know. But, she’s a great mom.”  
  
The darker haired girl nodded. “She’s the best.”  
  
The two began taking ingredients out of the refrigerator. One began chopping the peppers, onions, and cilantro while the other retrieved a covered dish and placed it next to the stove.  
  
One girl turned to the other, “Do you think mom will want to cook the meat or make the tortillas? I don’t mind doing whichever.”  
  
“Em, let me do the tortillas tonight. It’ll make it easier to talk to Mrs. Mills. Sorry, I had to shower.” Emma greeted her, but the brunette realized she understood the older blonde’s mood. A pervasive sadness sat on her shoulders.  
  
Emma spoke to both girls giving orders that would have them quickly out of the kitchen.  
  
Emily placed the orange-tinged meat in a large pot on the stove and set the fire low before kissing her mother and exiting the kitchen. Kathryn rinsed the condiments from hers and did the same.  
  
“I must say you have them well trained.”  
  
The blonde seemed to ponder the thought for a moment as she mixed cornmeal, lime, and water. In a moment she began to roll out gumball size bits of dough. “They are good girls. They always have been. Neal and I worked hard to make them feel like they were an important part of the household. Both of our jobs required long hours. But, we made sure one of us was always with them at night to fix dinner, do homework, or take care of the house. They’ve always been included.” The raspiness of her voice told her that this subject hurt, but Emma had shared anyway.  
  
Regina took another sip out of her glass and watched the woman work in silence until she knew the blonde wouldn’t mind a question.  
  
“I must admit I am confused. You told my son the twins aren’t your daughters by birth, but Emily is like a mini-me version of you. I am having a very difficult time believing you didn’t give birth to her.”  
  
The blonde glanced up. An emotional firestorm danced in tear-filled eyes. Her voice sounded tight and painful when the words finally came. “My identical twin sister, Sara, died when they were toddlers. Even though she and I had parted ways, I couldn’t let the girls have the childhood she and I had. I managed to pull myself out of it. But, Sara, she couldn’t. To her someone paying for addiction, alcoholism and frequent beatings meant someone loved her. I never saw the world that way, but I still have the scars anyway.”  
  
Regina couldn’t help her reaction as she covered her mouth with one hand. “My God. I’m sorry that my son was so inconsiderate. We honestly didn’t know they were adopted. ”  
  
“It’s alright. From what Henry says, you know something about raising a dead woman’s children. It isn’t easy walking a fine line between honoring their mother and still being the mother too.”  
  
Emma stepped away to stir the meat and finished pressing out the tortillas.  
  
Raising an eyebrow and leaning forward to inspect Emma’s work she inquired, “What’s a white girl doing making tacos al pastor?”  
  
An easy grin spread across Emma’s face. “Even white girls can have tías and abuelitas.I was in the system between L.A. and San Diego for most of my life. My taste buds have never gotten over the loss of those ladies.”  
  
“You could always do something radical and call them on the phone.”  
  
Again, the blonde shook her head. “Not those I can’t.Oakland Firestorm. They didn’t make it, but I was out of state in another home at that time.  
  
Regina’s phone interrupted the great silence that grew between them. “I’m sorry. I have to take this.”  
  
“Hello, Robin. Yes, of course. I will be right home.”  
  
She prepared to offer Emma an apology, but a steady hand wrapped around her wrist. “Thanks for coming over. You helped me get my emotions under control a little better. Henry’s a sweet kid. Roland,” Emma shrugged in the same helpless manner the irritating boy had. “He’s so twelve it hurts.”  
  
Regina burst out with a healthy laugh before heading for the door. “Surprisingly enough, I enjoyed our visit immensely. Thank you too.”  
  
  
  



	4. Week Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina watches the Swan family and compares its inner workings to theirs. Emma receives news that hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I crawled out of bed early this morning to crank out an idea I had. But, then a full chapter appeared.

With the onset of summer, Regina chose to work from home as often as possible. She sat in her office reading through her pile of paperwork.  She’d been spending more time working from home than ever before as Robin appeared to be home less and less. 

 

A loud squeal followed by peals of laughter punctuated the afternoon chorus of birds. A flash of blonde hair attracted her to the window. She smiled watching Emma dance as Emily sprayed her with the water hose. While she and her girls washed their huge black vehicle, they managed to soak each other as well. The brunette enjoyed and envied their easy laughter. The smile fell from her lips as she remembered the last time her family washed cars together. Before it was over, Robin had grounded Henry and slapped Roland. She sighed and wondered, not for the first time if the boys would be happier without the strain of their father.

 

The happy family drenched, but grinning broke out into an all out water war. Emma chased Kat around the drive with a soapy sponge as the other pummeled their mother with wet towels. She missed the carefree joy the women exuded every day. They had sustained such a substantial loss, yet the love they had together permeated everything they did, even miserable chores.

 

Green eyes flicked toward her window. Though they hadn’t spoken more than a few words in the last month, Emma raised her hand in a welcoming wave.

 

“Mom, have you seen dad’s tennis racket. Kathryn told me she would take me to the park and teach me to play.” Roland’s voice boomed down the short hallway.

 

Giving up her vigil at the window, she went to help her son sort through the closet with the men’s athletic gear.

 

****

 

The well-worn dark oak of the bar felt good under her arms. Emma leaned over and signaled the bartender for a second beer. She checked the time on her phone and sent another text to the girls. 

  
  


**_ES: Y'all were right. I should have brought you. Uncle Augie is late, and I’m bored. I don’t know why he couldn’t tell me what he needed to over the phone. Have fun at the Naik’s home. I will see you in the morning._ **

 

As she slipped her phone back on the bar, the door opened. Her hopes diminished again as two people entered; Robin Mills had a slender redhead on his arm. The maitre d escorted them into the dining room. Emma tried to ignore it. Even though the Mills were pleasant enough neighbors, she couldn’t call them friends. For a moment, she wanted to dismiss it as a business dinner between old friends, but her instincts wouldn't allow it. Then their fingers laced together. Soon after, Robin kissed the woman’s hand.

 

“Sorry I am late. You know what traffic getting out of DC is like.” 

 

She scoffed at his excuse. “Right.” She halted her sarcastic comment. He looked haggard and worn. “Let’s get to our table.I am sure that it must be important if you flew in from Cali to tell me in person.” 

 

Shortly after they placed their orders, Robin glanced in their direction. He flinched and fumbled his tableware.

 

“Who’s the man glaring at you?”

 

“He lives across the street from me.” August studied the man’s nervous behavior. “So, why does he look worried.”

 

Emma held her hands up. “I haven’t threatened him. Yet. But, that isn’t his wife. Most people who step out on their spouses find someone younger or prettier. It looks like he missed the mark on both. Regina’s got curves for days; he’s an idiot.”

 

A waiter dropped August’s scotch on the table and disappeared. August eyed his dinner companion one more time. She felt him weighing his words carefully. “You look good, Emma.”

 

“I wish I could say the same for you. Quit wasting our time. You have something to say. You didn’t fly across the country to check out my health,” she regretted snapping at him, but she had never had the patience for his way of drawing out whatever he needed to share.

 

“It’s about Agent Graham Hunt, your old partner.” He threw back his glass. “He died in the line of duty two days ago.”

 

Words failed her. She could not make a sentence form for several minutes. Their food arrived. She ate without tasting it; her mind stayed locked on the knowledge that Graham had fallen. She hadn’t been there to keep him safe. “Was it linked to the Davidson case?”

 

He slowly shook his head. “You know I can’t tell you. But, his new partner didn’t make it either. I, for one, am glad your here. We would’ve lost you too.”

 

Her eyes sharpened as she leaned forward, “Or, Graham might be alive and the suspects behind bars. But, we will never know now. Will we?”

 

She watched guilt gnaw at him. He had forced her hand. He had given her no choice in changing her assignment. As section chief, he could have made her schedule easier so that she could raise the girls and stay an active field agent. But, he doubted her ability to continue. Since he had been her mentor, he made her question her inner strength. But, here, sitting in the middle of a three-star restaurant on the other side of the country she could see his grave error. He had expected her to be weak because she was a woman with no extended family For the first time since her move, she realized she had always had the mental toughness to do the job. Her superiors, on the other hand, held reservations because of her background. Where sadness had been anger and betrayal burned brightly.

 

****

 

2 a.m

 

Regina poured the hot water over the tea bag and looked out the window to where Robin should be parked. He texted that he’d be late, but there’s late, and there’s  _ late. _ The more she considered the man’s behavior over the last few years the less she cared what he did. She thought back to early in their marriage.

 

_ “Hey, honey, I am sorry I ran late. At the job site, the negotiations between the foreman of ground crew  and the cement men took longer than I expected.” He handed her three long-stemmed roses. “I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you picking up my boys and cooking dinner. Our family dinners mean the world to me.” He kissed her lovingly _ .  _ “What do you say we leave the kids with Uncle Will and his new wife for the weekend? We could have a mini vacation, just the two of us?” _

 

_ Her beaming smile had been all he needed. He kissed her again before leaving the kitchen to search for the boys. _

 

She couldn’t remember the last time they did something together other than arguing or have dinner. He had made a half-hearted apology for the slap before bed the last time his temper flared but, she could see it brewing under the surface. When she spoke to him about Roland’s disrespect, he had grounded the boy, and the told her to let it go. Boys will be boys. She missed the days when they disciplined the boys as a unit. Now, she had to hope he agreed with her decisions.The man she had married would never have done that to her. ‘What changed him?’

 

Most nights that insomnia struck a hot cup of chamomile could slow the downward spiral of her thoughts, but tonight was different. Robin’s actions alarmed her. Two years ago he had decided that her business needed her full attention and removed her name from everything dealing with his company. He no longer wanted her help balancing the books before passing them to the accountant. Then, he changed his accountant and attorney claiming that he didn’t want her to be neglected because he overshadowed her. She laughed at that thought. From the beginning, she had insisted her accounts stay separate from his. She didn’t want him knowing how much she spent on her beautiful clothes and shoes. Maintaining her hair, nails and makeup cost far more than Robin would have ever found acceptable, but her mother taught her from the time she could walk--appearance is everything. Her father had left her a healthy stock portfolio. Between her business and her father, she had more money than he did, but some things he didn’t need to know.

 

She wandered from the sofa into the laundry room. She had already assembled her clothes for the dry cleaners but knew that his suits hadn’t been. She sifted through the dirty piles pulling out his work shirts and pants; the coats hung on a rack in their closet. ‘When did he quit taking the time to sort his cleaning?’ When they were first married, he made an effort to take it all and pick it up himself. ‘Does every marriage lose its consideration for one another after ten years?’ The devastated look that came to Emma’s eyes when she mistakenly asked about her deceased husband told her it couldn’t be the case. That much longing didn’t come from a complacent relationship.

 

She found his last two shirts at the bottom of the bag. ‘How did the shirts from the last two days get all the way to the bottom?’ Then, a mysterious sickly sweet perfume emanated from his nicest shirt. Her brow furrowed at the scent not being hers but dismissed it. Many of Robin’s co-workers are women. Possibly, the scent clung to the fabric from an innocent touch, a lengthy meeting. The red smear along the shirttail froze her heart in her chest. Lipstick can get on a man’s shirt collar from an innocent hug, but how do you explain lipstick on the part of his shirt that should be tucked in at the fly?

  
  
  
  



	5. Week Nine 2.0: Robin's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin comes home after spending the night away from home without calling. Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that things have to get worse to get better. Like all friendships/relationships, theirs is a dance that neither knows the steps to which is why they keep stepping on each other's toes. Two steps forward, three steps back. Which woman is the bigger emotional mess?

Henry, oblivious to the world with his headphone shoved in his ears, practically danced by the lawnmower as he enjoyed the morning chores without constant criticism. He could see Rolly and his mother out of the corner of his eye bent over the flowerbeds. Rolly planted weeds while their mother planted bulbs for later in the year. When he executed his next 90-degree turn, he tightened his grip on the mower. His father flew up in a new convertible Corvette. His father's recent behavior kept making changes to their lives; changes that didn’t add up to good news. Between the late nights working, the sudden interest in working out and dying his hair to eliminate the gray, he felt his father was either cheating or thinking about it.  
  
****  
  
A car door slammed behind Regina. She looked over her shoulder only to see her husband storming up the drive from where he had parked a vehicle that she knew to be too expensive for his income.  
  
“Robin.” She greeted, though his face wore an angry sneer.  
  
“What the fuck, Regina?”  
  
She stood silently aware that most of the neighborhood listened to the exchange. At 9 am on any Saturday, at least a dozen of them worked in their yards. Today, twice as many had appeared. Robin’s drunken rant would carry over most garden tools easily.  
  
“Aren’t you going to answer?”  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say. You didn’t come home last night. You didn’t answer my calls or texts.”  
  
He stalked forward. “You slept with that weasel that works for you, Fred.”  
  
She opened her mouth, then closed it. The harder she struggled, the less of an answer appeared. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat until she struggled to breathe.  
  
Both the boys walked up yelling “Dad stop.” But, he ignored them as his rant continued.  
  
“I had to find out from our friends at Rico’s that you took another man to dinner. So, did you take him to the Watergate, the Omni or the Four Seasons?”  
  
She pushed at his chest until he released her. “I didn’t.”  
  
“So, you fucked in the office.”  
  
Her shoulders fell. She didn’t have to answer the question. “I’m sorry. It happened a long time ago. You’ve slept with other women off and on since the beginning. I tried stepping out once. I discovered what I needed to know about myself.” She sobbed on her knees in the middle of the yard. She cringed knowing even Emma had heard her confession from where she worked trimming shrubs along the edge of her property.  
  
“You fucking whore. It didn’t matter when it happened only that it did." With disgust, he grabbed her again and hit her. As he pulled back his arm to do it again two arms wrapped around from behind, and he flew down into the grass. Emma straddled him, holding his hands above his head. Her knees landed between his legs. He tried to roll them over, but she kicked a leg over his killing his leverage while sliding her torso over to the side. As she finished her positioning, one leg fell across his abdomen, and his hip as the other went over his throat. She had fully executed an armbar.  
  
“Oh, get the fuck off me.” Came his muffled cry.  
  
“Not until you calm the hell down. How dare you include the whole neighborhood in a private conversation. And, I think both of us know that you have no room screaming at her about cheating. Would you like to explain the redhead from last week?”  
  
The more he fought against Emma, the tighter her hold became. Fatigue hit him quickly as his veneer of athleticism peeled away. His muscles existed for appreciation, not use. Neighbors gathered around staring down at everyone until Robin finally broke.  
  
“Ok. Ms. Swan, if you let me go, I will stop.”  
  
“Regina and the boys are staying out here. Pack your bag. You don’t live here until Regina decides you do if that day ever comes. And, wipe the lipstick off your neck; I am sure Pillow Talk isn’t the shade you should be wearing when coming home to your wife.” Agitation laced her words as she released him from her hold and stood up.  
  
She brushed the grass from her knees and hands and addressed the rest of the gathering. “I’ve got this. You can go.”  
  
Killian spoke up for her. “Swan’s a federal agent. She can handle this if he gets nasty again. Shows over.” Emma appreciated the support but wished he had left her job out of it.  
  
“Kill, I am not an active agent anymore. You know I train them these days.” The blonde’s stoic, cold answer clearly defined that work was not a topic for discussion.  
  
Most of the neighbors continued to mill about talking. However, Emma’s unhappy glare along with Killian’s prompting helped to clear them away. “Henry, why don’t you and Roland take your mother over to my house.” She shared a knowing look with her two girls. In the past, the three had spent many hours volunteering at a women’s shelter in Los Angeles. Emma could proudly say that both her girls knew how to coax a victim out of shock. Regina, though severely shaken, hadn’t lost her touch with reality. Roland wore a thousand yard stare like a second skin. The boy had frozen when his dad hit his mother. His olive tone blanched white. Henry studied the blonde before moving slowly. Kathryn put an arm around Roland and led him across the street in his zombie-like state.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” The older boy wanted to be strong; the blonde could see it in his posture.  
  
“Your mother needs you more than I do right now. Don’t worry about me. As soon as he’s gone, I will be. By the way, remind Emily that chocolate works for more than just dementors.”  
  
Perplexed by her statement, Henry’s feet carried him slowly away. He fought his instincts with every step.  
  
****  
  
When Robin exited the house with two large suitcases, the blonde leaned against his car. The man dropped his bags several feet from her.  
  
“Agent Swan, why didn’t you tell me you were a government spook? We could’ve become friends or partners.”  
  
The laser-like focus of her unblinking eyes screamed her disbelief. “You do know bribing officers is illegal. And, just so you know, the CIA has spooks. I am a Feebie or a G-man. But, I don’t deal with wife-beaters, thieves or assholes. As far as I can tell, you are at least two of the three.”  
  
Even tipsy, her statement circulated in his brain. “I’m not an asshole.”  
  
“So, you’re a thief then?” She questioned.  
  
He visibly flinched.  
  
“I’ve heard a few rumors about you and Will Scarlett. You do know that when I was an active agent, I investigated land fraud, especially those that crossed state lines. I’ve heard his name for years in some very shady circles.”  
  
“Why do you think I have anything to do with Will?”  
  
She stalked away from him to behind the car, pointing to the plate. WLSCAR. “I don’t know, maybe because you’re driving his car. You do know that is an $85,000 car. You put a scratch on it, and we might not find your body.”  
  
Ignoring her, he picked up his bags, opened the trunk and then quickly sped off down the street. Emma checked to make sure no one watched as she took out her phone.  
  
After two rings a gruff voice answered, “I think you need to look into Robin Mills. He’s driving Will Scarlett’s car. Either he’s in on it, or he’s being used as a patsy. Either way, I need the man to want to leave.”  
  
She hung up and headed for her home.  
  
****  
  
Emma slipped through her back door and into her kitchen only to come face to face with a livid brunette.  
  
“What gives you the right to sequester my children and me away from my house?”  
  
She had anticipated this reaction. Some people find strength and comfort in anger. Apparently, Regina fell into that category. “I decided to get him to leave before he hurt you more than a bruised cheek.” She pulled a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and held it against an olive toned purpling cheek. “And, he’s gone. If you want to go home, you can take my peas with you and go. But, half the neighborhood is still watching to see what’s going to happen next. Personally, I’d stay awhile and let them get on with their day. In an hour or so, you can go home with very few people noticing.” Emma watched and waited. The hand holding the peas trembled as the woman fought to regain control of her emotions.  
  
“I hate that everyone witnessed that.”  
  
The blonde leaned back against the counter and shrugged. “It’s better that everyone saw it, so you know what all the gossip will be. Can you imagine having everyone whisper things about you behind your back instead? What if you knew they whispered, but not what they said? Would that be better for you or the boys? I sincerely doubt it.” Emma huffed at her. Although the agent had intervened to save her, she realized her help hadn’t been wanted.  
  
Regina stared angrily out the window at her home. Emma’s shoulders sagged; yet, one more time she attempted to befriend someone. The way she felt at this moment is the reason she didn’t have many close friends. Rejection cut her to the quick.  “I can see your mind is made up. I will go find the kids so you and the boys can go home.” Her voice cracked as she withheld her inner turmoil masking her pain. Regina had enough to worry about not to need adding a moody neighbor to the equation.  
  
Although her cheek throbbed, Regina realized her mistake as soon as the blonde retreated. Her savior had done her family a favor, but she had responded as if it were a disservice.  
  
Roland dashed in and wrapped his arms around his mother. Henry looked at her nervously.  
  
“Tell Ms. Swan thank you and we can go home. I am sure they have better things to do than to take care of us.”  
  
“But, we were playing” Roland began, but Emma cut him off.  
  
“You can play pool another day. Your mother wants to return to her house. She shouldn’t have to do that alone.” The boys dutifully nodded. Henry held the door open for his mother.  
  
As she prepared to step out, she handed the semi-frozen bag to her hostess. “Thank you for all you did today.”  
  
Emma took the door from Henry, allowing the young man to step out. “Don’t mention it. I’d do that for anyone.”  
  
Regina took a step closer to her and the door. “No. I mean it. Thank you. I do appreciate it even if I don’t seem to at this moment.”The warmth in Emma’s had vanished with her harsh dismissal earlier. “Out of curiosity, why didn’t you notify the police.”  
  
Blonde curls waved as the woman ran her hand across her face. “I’ve learned through the years that most women want to be helped until he gets arrested. Then, you are the enemy. I’m not that stupid. Just like I know that after you go home and close the door, you are going to convince yourself that you earned it, that he had the right to hit you. And, in a day or two, he will come home, and I will get to pretend that a wife-beater doesn’t live on the other side of the road. You and I will exchange pleasant hellos or possibly a friendly wave, but you will avoid any semblance of a conversation. If you need something to make yourself feel better, a month or two from now when it feels terribly awkward, enjoy the knowledge that once the girls leave for college in a year, I will probably disappear. I’ve never been all that welcome anywhere. Why should this place be any different?”  
  
Brown eyes stared at the shut door. Minutes ago she had felt more comfortable than she had a right. But, now Regina wondered how she had alienated the only person she had any interest in knowing.  
  
  
  



	6. Week 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has an offer. Regina and Emma finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments. It has been greatly appreciated.

Director Ingrid Snow opened her office door. “Agent Swan, thank you for coming in on short notice. I have a few things we need to discuss while we are in between classes at the academy. I understand the next batch of recruits arrives in two weeks.” She ushered her into the agent into the office before taking a seat behind her oversized desk.  
  
“Yes, ma’am. Currently, we are revamping a few of the classes that we did not feel met the needs of today’s agent. But, other than that, we are in our down time.” Swan sat down at Ingrid’s simple direction. The director opened a file before her and set her critical eyes back on her visitor.  
  
“I have a few concerns before I state my business. First, I understand you have resumed seeing a staff psychologist. Would your mental state affect your performance in the classroom or the field?”  
  
Agitated at the intrusion, Emma crossed her legs and clasped her hands in front of her. “No, madam director, it does not. I am dealing with the grief of my husband, but recent events have made me aware that I may not be as comfortable with the events that led to my twin sister’s death either. The scumbag is up for parole.”  
  
The older woman nodded her head. “I’d heard that. It’s also come to my attention that you stepped in on a marital dispute in your neighborhood and then called in a tip to our offices. Can you explain that situation to me.”  
  
As much as the agent felt insulted by the inquiry, she had to answer. “My across the street neighbor was planting flowers. I was trimming shrubs. Her inebriated husband came flying up in a very new Corvette with a license plate had my attention. I took pictures of the car as soon as he stopped. He probably thought I was impressed. But, the plate was identical to the one Will Scarlett had used in California before disappearing. I didn’t think it coincidental. The conversation between husband and wife escalated. He grabbed her by the throat and then hit her. I restrained the assailant until he calmed down. I separated them by sending her and her boys to my house until the man retrieved what he needed and left.”  
  
The director steepled her fingers with her elbows on the desk. “I see. Were there witnesses to all this?”  
  
“Two dozen or more.”  
  
The director jotted a few notes down in the file before addressing Emma again. “The phone call you made to Agent Smith broke a case for us. Your tip opened up the pool of associates. We were able to trace Will and what he has been doing in Virginia and both the Carolinas. Before the day is out, his entire network will be behind bars. Are you and Mrs. Mills good friends?”  
  
“She hasn’t spoken more than a hello to me in a month, so I don’t think so.”  
  
“If you do, let her know that her husband’s assets will be frozen. It’s going to create some difficulties for their divorce. However, it certainly will make custody arrangements easy.”  
  
The two women chuckled a moment. “Indeed, that would.”  
  
“That isn’t why I called you here. I was wondering if you would like to shift from working at the academy to being a field agent again. We would love to have you back. You notice little details like license plates, and I believe in the Johnson case you put the pieces together from a note you saw on a wadded up bar napkin. I want you here in the Virginia offices working in the cyber branch. I want to see if your talent for detail can be applied to social media. Are you interested?”  
  
A broad grin spread across the younger blonde’s face. “Yes, I am. I hate to admit it, but shaping field agents isn’t my forte’.’’  
  
  
****  
  
The relaxed atmosphere of Ruby’s Bar and Grill comforted Emma as she watched the girls through the window. The community pool and tennis courts had become their favorite hangout in the early evening hours. Most of the teens, like hers, had a pool at home, but, few parents wanted twenty teenagers under their direct supervision this close to the beginning of the new school year. Emma picked at her beer label in quiet contemplation.  
  
A throaty voice she had not heard in months rattled her from her thoughts, “May I sit down? There doesn’t appear to be any more empty tables, and I’m tired of them whispering about me at the bar.”  
  
The matter of fact tone warmed Emma. “Sure. Have a seat, Regina.” She spoke quietly not lifting her head. ‘How awesome is this? Now she gets to give me the cold shoulder in public at my table.’ The instant negativity of her thoughts contrasted with the tender hand that temporarily landed on top of hers on the tabletop; it jolted the blonde from her solitude.  
  
“Emma, are you alright?”  
  
She cleared her throat. “Sorry, I’ve got a lot rattling around in there.” She pointed at her head as if it clarified anything for her neighbor.  
  
Regina tilted her head slightly in question. But, after receiving no further statement, she pursed her lips and spoke. “You know I never said thank you. I should have. I became defensive when I should have been appreciative. It was entirely unwarranted. I hope you can accept my apology.”  
  
The blonde nodded ever so slightly. “Thank you.”  
  
Regina patiently waited for Emma to continue. Talking had been so easy all those weeks ago, and now Emma’s prediction had come true. The awkward waves had given way to them being strangers. No, they had not been friends, but at one time both of them felt the possibility for it loomed on the horizon. That morning destroyed the notion.The agent watched sadness leak into the dark chocolate eyes. When they grew downcast, she considered her next words carefully. But, the brunette beat her to the punch. “This was a mistake.” She pushed her chair back only for a muscular suntanned arm to shoot across the table anchoring her in place.  
  
“Don’t leave. This is as much my fault as yours. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Your husband had hit and embarrassed you, and I had to make the moment about me. It was childish. I am sorry too.”  
  
When the tension eased, Emma retracted her hand not knowing that Regina missed the contact instantly.  
  
“You were wrong. I’ve had enough of Robin. Every year his need for control kept getting worse. At first, I had to call him every few hours to check in; then he needed to see what I did. Whether I worked with him so he could watch every moment of my day, or the tracking device he put on my car. It never stopped.” The agent managed to keep her face neutral as her inner self screamed in anger at the man.  
  
‘“God, I had no idea he was that bad. I thought he was a misogynistic ass, but I didn’t peg him for being a control freak.” The distant look in the agent’s eyes as she spoke told Regina that Emma’s reaction to everything ran much deeper than she realized. She had initially believed that her meltdown all those week’s ago was from experiences dealing with a lot of women repeatedly going back for more. But, this felt personal.  
  
“Is this what happened to your sister?”  
  
The blonde’s eye contact dropped. She mentally retreated inside herself while she spoke. “The man who beat her to death is up for parole. I haven’t told the girls. We don’t talk about him. He doesn’t know their his. She thought she loved him, but really he was more like her pimp and dealer. They were born during one of the many breaks in their sordid relationship. I wish I had known about it earlier, but we’d lost touch.” A tear burned its way down her cheek, while her emotions raged under the surface. Brown eyes traced over her features; she knew this without looking up. A tall, leggy brunette with red streaks stalked over to the table dropping a beer in front of Emma and a glass of wine for Regina. The blonde glanced up at Ruby. “Thanks for not making me ask.”  
  
“That face says keep ‘em coming. Since it’s your third beer make a kid drive you home tonight.”  
  
  
“Will do, Ruby.” The owner-bartender departed.  
  
“You know you don’t have to explain anything to me.”  
  
“I know. But, I want you to understand why I assumed you’d allow that man to continue to be in your life. I can’t tell you how many homes we were kicked out of until I had to let them separate us when we were kids. She always picked the worst guy to be hers. It didn’t change when we got older. I went off to college, and she shacked up with a series of increasingly bad losers until she met Hyde. He was the worst. One minute he would praise her for her beauty and buy her something nice; and then, he would loan her to a friend for the weekend. She’d come home to a new plasma television and Hyde hitting her for sleeping around when he arranged it.”  
  
Regina put her wine glass back on the table, then slipped her fingers between Emma’s giving them a light squeeze. “Imagine this. I met Neal while studying pre-law, but a crazy roommate helped me discover that I would rather catch the bad guys than try to save them. I went straight from the University of Tennessee into Quantico. At the end of 20 weeks, they assigned me to Seattle for a couple of years, and then my promotion shipped me to Los Angeles. That’s where I reconnected with Neal. I loved him very much, but I had broken his heart years ago when I said I wasn’t the marrying kind. Then, Sara died, and I needed a stable house to be able to take the girls. So, suddenly Neal took a knee again, and I had every reason to say yes. He knew how I felt, but we were best friends first, lovers second. We were happy. But, our marriage was good, comfortable.”  
  
“I wish my husband and I could have been friends. My life would have been better.” Regina’s phone began buzzing on the table. She stared at the screen in confusion.”I’m sorry. I have to take this.”  
  
“Hello. Yes, Robert. That’s shocking. I had no idea. Thank you for telling me.” She hung up her phone and almost spoke. But, then closed her mouth again. She took a sip of her wine and sat quietly for a moment.  
  
“Is it wrong of me that I am over the moon that my husband has been arrested for fraud?” 

Both women grinned. "I think this might call for another round."


	7. Week 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is out on bail. Emma has a run-in with an old college roommate. Two steps backward, a few forward.
> 
> As usual, the flashback is in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt too brain dead to write much yesterday, so here is an extra long one. I don't expect to publish again for another two days. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented. I enjoyed the encouragement.

Emma sat at the bar this time. She turned to look at her favorite table across the room. Regina and her boys sat together having a quick dinner. Though Henry looked content to be inside, Roland's eyes kept flicking to the windows watching the others.  
  
Ruby’s stayed packed in the late afternoon sun. The kids gathered together outside playing their games; some in the neighborhood pool, others on the courts. She marveled at Emily; volleyball practice started at 6 a.m. and ran until noon, yet she still played in the water like she had gills. Kathryn had taken to the tennis courts to play doubles. The older blonde grew leery of how the girl drooled over a young man that had come home as a college graduate. Jim definitely had Kat’s full attention. She wished that she didn’t think he felt the same. But, the two didn’t miss an opportunity to spend time together. He had even begun to join them for their early morning family runs; a thing Kat had complained about participating in for years. Suddenly, the girl cheerfully joined. Emma dreaded the talk that legally needed to happen. Dating her daughter wouldn’t be allowed for another year. The four-year difference in their age created a deep-seated concern, but she had a feeling that Jim would be willing to wait.  
  
Ruby placed another beer in front of her. “You know, whatever it is Em, I am sure it isn’t as bad as you think.”  
  
The shrug of her shoulders indicated she heard, but she refused to share anything gossipy. She knew the bartender from back in Knoxville. The girl could party like the apocalypse had arrived. Though she had apologized for her lack of propriety, Emma still didn’t trust her with her inner thoughts.  
  
“Oh my god, there you are EMMA!”  
  
The voice she recognized, but couldn’t place why she heard it here. Two feminine arms snaked around her neck and then spun her barstool so that their noses bumped.  
  
A warm breath tickled her ear, “I know it’s been awhile, but I need you to play along.” Lily jumped up, straddled her lap and gave her a long, slow kiss. Her former roommate’s tongue danced across the roof of her mouth reminding her of how long it had been since anyone had made her feel desired.  
  
Knowing her old friend’s dexterity issues, she lifted the woman’s hips and helped her sit in her lap. Emma snapped her fingers at Ruby holding up two fingers. She hoped she understood she needed a second beer for Lily. She leaned in and whispered, “Not that mind the attention, but could you explain why you felt the need to check my tonsils for me?”  
  
Her ex-roommate wrapped an arm around her shoulders for balance and whispered her retort. “Do you see that six foot plus woman glaring at me?”  
  
Emma slightly turned her head to check over her shoulder. At first, she believed Lily referred to Regina. The woman had yelled at her only last weekend, but the set of her jaw said a repeat might be looming. “Not the sexy latina, does she look to be six feet tall to you? God, Em, you used to be smarter than this.”  
  
Her friend used one hand to pull the blonde’s chin another inch over. A very tall woman leaned against the wall waiting to be seated with an arm around the human equivalent of a Barbie doll. Her gaze locked on Emma and Lily held a level of contemptuous jealousy that the blonde hadn’t seen since her days in college. “I have to hand it to you. You really can pick them. So, if that one wants you so bad why are you on my lap?”  
  
Gentle fingers played with the agent’s curls. “Well, see the thing of it is. That’s her wife. I was the side piece while it was fun. But, it stopped being what I wanted once I found out about the wifey.”  
  
With that statement, Emma dumped Lily mercilessly on her feet. “If I hadn’t been your roommate I might not have called bullshit on that one. But, since I know you, I am willing to bet she chose her wife over you and now you are trying to change her mind. I won’t be your weapon, Lil.” The blonde’s temper bled into her words, “I’m tired of saving your version of the damsel in distress. At least you’ve never picked one that’s violent, but we’re told to be playing the same stupid game you’ve been pulling on people for close to two decades. Get over yourself.” She drained her beer and dropped enough cash to cover her tab before walking out the door. She left her keys with Kathryn knowing that she and Emily could drive themselves home. The three-mile walk home might calm her nerves, but she sincerely doubted it. Her life felt like it had been one substantial train wreck since Regina accosted her on her front lawn last Saturday morning.  
  
_“When were you going to tell me that Robin was arrested because you investigated him?”_  
  
_Emma looked up from where she worked in her flower beds. “I hate to say this, but you are misinformed. I never investigated Robin. In fact, I haven’t been an active agent in months. However, I will be starting next week. I’ll be working in cybercrimes. Unless Robin is running an offshore gambling ring, inciting terroristic threats through social media or hacking government servers, I will have little to no interest in whatever he’s been doing.”_  
  
_Regina poked her in the chest, “You are denying that you made a phone call saying that he was involved in land fraud.”_  
  
_“Yes. I did make a phone call_ about _the car he was driving. It belonged to a man named Will Scarlett. You probably were introduced to him as Will Carroll. AKA. Uncle Will. He’s been selling the same piece of property to large investment groups all over the United States for at least a decade. He’s defrauded a lot of people out of billions of dollars. He’s bankrupted at least four countries and had a few environmentalists murdered. I recognized the car because I looked for it all over California more than a year ago. He shot my ex-partner and left him to bleed out on the side of the road. We have it on video. So, yes I made a phone call. No, I didn’t investigate Robin. Is there anything else your majesty or may I go back to what I was doing?”_  
  
_The feisty brunette mumbled something under her breath before wandering away. Anger at the situation gnawed at Emma. Ultimately, she had been responsible for Robin’s arrest. She had pointed the team in his direction, but he had not been her actual target. Guilt weighed heavy. She should’ve been more understanding. Mrs. Mills crawled under her skin easily. Everything she did for the woman had good intentions, yet somehow Emma became the villain in the scenario._  
  
The descending sun bathed the walking path in an orange glow. She could see her driveway in the distance. Halfway across the nearly deserted park, Emma noted trouble on the horizon. “Hello there, Agent Swan.” His malicious intent thrummed in the air. Robin lightly tapped his bat on the ground as his four friends surrounded them. “See, I was able to post bail today. I was watching the bar hoping to see my wife and sons come out, but then there you were. Alone. On foot. And, I thought to myself, it’s your turn Robbie. She may have tossed you around and made you feel a fool. Payback is a bitch. Isn’t it?”  
  
She managed to dodge his first swing, but the mountain of a man behind her pushed her forward into the next swing. Her ribcage cracked with the pressure.  
  
“Oomph.” When she fell to the ground, she tapped the first call button on her phone. She had pre-programmed it to 911 ages ago. She dropped the device to the ground and hoped the noises would bring help.  
  
“My buddy Will told me that he would pay for everything if I killed you. He said your partner cried like a little girl, begged for his life on the side of the road. Are you going to do that? I would love to hear you beg.” He tipped her chin up bringing her to her knees. She used one arm to protect her damaged torso. “Come on little girl, beg.”  
  
She spat in his face. He hit her knocking her head back until she fell on her side. She tracked the men with her ears. It dawned on her that though they had been successfully trailing her, they had little skill. Her phone had gone unnoticed. Although injured and outnumbered, she held no fear. Robin dropped the bat to the side and walked toward her legs. “Are you going to cry for us?” She kicked out with her lower leg and spun on her hip, taking Robin to ground in one move. She wrenched his arm behind back and pushed up at the elbow.  
  
“If anyone of you takes one more step closer to me, I will dislocate his arm, and then I’m going to break it. While he’s on the ground screaming, I’ll take out whoever is dumb enough to come close to me,” she sneered. Judging from the men’s hesitant steps backward, they believed every word.  
  
A siren chirped as a cop car ignored the curb and drove across the green to her aid.  
  
****  
  
Plump pillows held her arm and side in place as she held the remote with her other hand. Emma hated being injured.  
  
“Here’s your meds and another water. Do you need anything else?”  Kathryn eyed her mother.  
  
“Nope.” Emma perused her daughter’s outfit and raised an eyebrow. “We’ve been over this. You and Jim cannot date until you are out of high school.”  
  
The girl grinned. “A bunch of us are going to the movies. Henry’s driving.”  
  
“But, Jim will be there.”  
  
The girl shrugged.  
  
“I’m not happy about this. But, if you are willing to stay with the group, I will allow it. You’ve never given me a reason not to trust you; let’s keep it that way. I need you to understand I know all about the wildness of teenagers. I used to be one. And, Sara. Well, she could give Lucifer a run for his money on how wild she got. I don’t want that life for you, kid. I love you.”  
  
Kat dropped into the seat beside her. “I know. I won’t be that stupid. I don’t like that we have to wait. But, I will. I get it. If he likes me now, he will still like me ten months from now. By the way, we’ve arranged for you to have a sitter since you can’t move around much. Emily is coming with us.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “You do remember I am the adult in this house.”  
  
“Yeah, well your Batman pajamas bring that into question, ma,” Emily responded.  
  
Emma scowled at the girl. “You didn’t want me laying around in my sexy jammies, did you?”  
  
The doorbell rang. Happy to change the subject, Kat scrunched her nose at the mental image. “Nope. This’ll do.That’s the sitter. We’ll see you later.” She kissed her mom on top of the head and left the room.  
  
“Shit. I thought you were kidding.” Emma’s slurred speech let them know the painkillers had kicked in enough she couldn’t argue. She heard a muffled conversation taking place. She closed her eyes to focus on their words but lost the battle to the narcotics instead.  
  
  
  
****  
A few hours later she woke to the sound of pages turning.  
  
Emma tried to sit up, which was ill-advised. “Ouch. Damn it.”  
  
“Mrs. Swan, if you need help, ask. That is why I am here,” Regina husked at her from where she sat next to her on the bed.  
  
“You aren’t comfortable enough to call me by my first name so you sure as hell won’t be willing to help me to the toilet. I’ll manage on my own.” The blonde’s pointed remarks caught Regina’s full attention. She sat her paperwork down and slid off the side of the bed. Emma still worked at catching her breath from standing.  
  
“What can I do to help?” The brunette stood beside the agent as she swayed on her feet. Without waiting for permission, she wrapped one arm around Emma’s lower back. Then,  
Emma latched onto Regina’s arm for stability. “This is so fucking humiliating?”  
  
“If it’s so bad, why didn’t you get someone you are close to help. I don’t understand why the girls didn’t ask your girlfriend to sit with you?”  
  
Emma’s pallid face turned toward Regina’s, “What girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
  
“The one that tried to discover what you had for dinner at the restaurant.”  
  
Recognition hit home. “That’s right. You saw that.” Emma sighed. “Why did we need an audience.” She huffed as she pushed through the bathroom door. “That was my crazy ex-roommate in college. I had to live with her for a year. Her nickname was the homewrecker. Please forget you ever saw her. I am trying to forget I’ve ever met her. She’s the definition of the one your mother warned you about knowing.” Emma visibly shuddered. “This part I will do on my own. I’ll leave the door unlocked in case I need help, but I hope only to need assistance getting back in the bed.”  
  
The door shut. Regina felt ridiculous leaning against the wall waiting, yet part of her felt relieved. She loathed to admit it, but she didn’t like seeing that woman all over Emma. She’d been heartbroken over it. The woman had been torrid and cheap.. She didn’t want the blonde to be involved with that person.  
  
A few minutes later she helped the blonde back to bed. “Do you need anything? More meds? Food?”  
  
Emma shook her head. “No, but it’s nice having you here.” She patted the space beside her where Regina had been earlier. The woman blushed, and the walked back over and climbed into her spot.  
  
“I’m sorry for what I said about you having Robin arrested. I don’t trust easily, and I thought. Well, I thought the worst. I’m sorry.”  
  
Though her eyes had fallen shut, Emma heard every word. “I understand why you jumped to that conclusion. And, I am not entirely blameless; I did report he was driving Scarlett’s car.” She slipped her hand across the bed to squeeze Regina’s. “I’m not great at trusting people either. I’ve had very few close friends in my life. You know more about me than anyone other than my kids and my husband if it tells you anything.” She blew out a deep breath. “I was sadder that what little friendship we had developed was over than anything.”  
  
Regina grew choked up over the confession. She cleared her throat. “I think maybe we should work on talking to each other before getting angry.”  
   
“Sounds like a plan,” Emma mumbled as sleep overtook her again.  
  
  
  



	8. And Then Roland Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland makes a very kid-like mistake that has very adult consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm slowing down on the updates. I've been mentally fatigued and trying to grade and write at the same time isn't going so well. The good news is that fairly soon my workload will decrease.

“Emily, bring your phone. I need a pic. This is totally blackmail material.”  
  
A younger voice piped in, “Mom looks happy for a change.”  
  
Emma opened one eye to see the kids gathered in the corner near the door. “I’m tired. Can someone shut the lights off?” Shortly after darkness flooded the room, the blonde’s mind cleared enough to wonder how she came to be half lying on her beautiful neighbor. Emma tipped her head back far enough to see the tiny smile on Regina’s face that would have been half-hidden by Emma’s hair. The urge to move didn’t survive. Her deep need for intimate contact with someone, even platonically, overwhelmed her. The comfort and warmth permeated her skin into her bones allowing sleep to reclaim her.  
  
A few hours later a jabbing pain awoke the brunette. Her laptop provided the only light in the room. She pulled Emma’s arm back so that she could slide out the far side of the bed. First, she put her laptop away before going in search of their children. She found the two girls sleeping in the room with a gigantic E adorning the door. She found Roland sleeping across Kathryn’s bed snuggled up to a huge stuffed bear. She suspected from his positioning that all four of them had been watching movies together when he sleep took him. She meandered down the hall toward the kitchen where she got a glass of water before seeing Henry asleep in the family room. His book lay across in the recliner. She kissed her son’s forehead before moving the book to the table.  
  
He mumbled, “What time is it?”  
  
“Late.”  
  
He opened one eye and then the other. “Do we have to go home?”  
  
She turned and looked at the clock and the peaceful view of the pool surrounded by a flower garden and imagined what it would look like in the early morning. “No, I think we will stay. You can either sleep in Kat’s room with Rolly or the guest room.”  
  
“Too tired to care. Here’s fine.”  
  
She grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the nearby couch and covered him. “Sleep well, my prince.”  
  
****  
Roland smiled to himself as he uploaded the photo to his Instagram. Next time mom complains about how late we’re out I’m going to tease her about sleeping with the neighbor. #brokenribs #neighborbabysitting  
  
Then he uploaded the photo of their large group at the movies. Hanging with the neighborhood at the movies. #whosaysImtooyoung  
  
He grinned as silly comments came in from his middle school friends. Getting back at their parents had grown into a full-blown hobby for many. But, proving he could hang out with the older crowd and ditching his mother made his heart soar.  
  
****  
  
Sunlight warmed Emma’s back. The scent of Regina’s shampoo tantalized her nose. As she slid into consciousness, awareness of her proximity to her neighbor created a fluttering in her belly. Emma spooned her neighbor and enjoyed how their bodies fit together perfectly. Although she couldn’t see the other woman’s face, she felt the moment her eyes opened.  
  
“Good morning,” Emma’s gravely morning voice sounded less pained than last night.  
  
“To you as well. Can I take it that your pain level is manageable?”  
  
Emma hummed her response, making the tiny hairs on the back of Regina’s neck tickle. It sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. “Thank you for sitting with me last night. I know it wasn’t necessary, but it gave the girls a chance to be normal teenagers. I try not to take that from them whenever I can. After Neal died, it hasn’t been easy. They both put me ahead of their fun. I want them safe, but I want them to get to be kids one last time before college starts.”  
  
“I know what you mean. I was trying to hold my marriage together until the boys were grown. Apparently, Rob didn’t see it the way I did. Henry is taking it very well, but Roland is struggling.” The quiet sniffle closely following the words has Emma pulling the body in front of her into a tighter hold.  
  
“Hey. We’ll get through this, one day at a time, one step at a time, but we will.”  
  
Regina lifted Emma’s arm and rolled her body, so they lie face to face almost touching. Faint tear tracks glowed on her skin. “The tears aren’t from worry. This is the safest I have felt in a very long time. I can’t tell you the last time I slept this well. Since he’s left, I have had fewer demands. The boys have been more helpful. Roland has begun treating me with more respect. Before, he enjoyed Robin’s little power plays over me at dinner except maybe the last month or two. I think he began to see his far for what he was, a little man trying to feel important.”  
  
Emma used her thumb to erase the tears from the brunette’s face. “He worries about you. I think Roland wanted to look up to his father and then, one day he understood he wasn’t worth it. I can imagine that could be confusing for someone his age.”  
  
Regina’s painful smile spoke volumes. She agreed but couldn’t commit to believing in the change.  
  
“How are the girls doing without their father?”  
  
Emma tried to shrug but then groaned. “Okay, that was a stupid move.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry. I am not the smartest after painkillers. Neal. It’s the little things. I cooked breakfast and dinner. He made the lunches. I left early, so I dropped them at school. He picked them up until they started driving last year. His diagnosis was days after their driving test. At one point we all took turns taking him to chemo because they wanted to be there for him. God, I miss how much he’d make us laugh.”  
  
The blonde squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to quell the tears. The brunette scooted her body closer and tucked her head under Emma’s chin.  
  
“It must be hard for you without him.”  
  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “Would you think less of me if I said you are the first non-family member to hug me as if they mean it in a year?”  
  
“I thought the girls are the only family you have left.”  
  
“They are.”  
  
Regina squeezed the woman tighter understanding the need to be touched by another human being. “Have you considered dating?”  
  
“No. I can’t, not yet anyway. This is the first morning in a long time that I didn’t wake up believing Neal was alive in the next room. Then, seconds later cold reality sinks in. I usually cry in the shower so the girls can’t hear or see it. By the time I cook their breakfast I have it under control. But, I am getting better because I am starting to rejoice in some tiny little changes.”  
  
Regina rubbed soothing circles on her friend’s back and waited for her to continue. But when she didn’t, she prompted her. “I don’t understand what you mean. What would you be celebrating?”  
  
“Please understand I know I should feel bad for these thoughts. I should. That is why I haven’t told the girls, but I haven’t had to clean whisker hairs out of the sink where he shaved but then didn’t clean up after. I never step on a soggy towel lying on my beautiful hardwood floors. I don’t find socks shoved in between the cushions of the couch or thrown across the floor. I don’t find mysterious crumbs in my bed. I hate when people eat in bed. It’s so gross. Neal ignored that.” Her voice grew raspier with each word as she fought to control her emotions. “It feels good to admit that he wasn’t perfect. But, I miss his hugs and the way he took care of me after a hard day.  I miss how excited to watch Emily play or to go to a daddy-daughter dance with Kat. I miss his horrible jokes, but I don’t miss his pranks. They were awful. I spend every day on an emotional rollercoaster, and he never lived in this house, yet I still feel his ghost around me every damn day.”  
  
They fell quiet in their embrace. When the shaking from Emma’s sobs quit, Regina pulled away.  
  
“I envy the relationship you had with him. I can’t think of anything that I miss about Robin. Someday I want to meet someone that I can have that. I want a romantic, passionate best friend.”  
  
“I had half of that. But, that full package sounds wonderful. I’ve never felt passion for anyone in my life. I want that.”  
  
****  
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
A harsh knock landed on Agent Swan’s office door.  
  
“May I help you?” She opened the door and eyeballed the man in a cheap suit. She assumed he had to be a detective with the local police department.  
  
“Yes. I am looking for Agent Emma Swan.”  
  
She smiled. “Well, you found her. What can I do for you?”  
  
“Sign here.” He handed her the green tag attached to a large envelope.  
  
The man quickly exited as the agent opened the envelope.  
  
Emma Swan,  
You have been served a subpoena to appear at the offices of Rory & Burke to participate in a deposition in the matter of Mills v. Mills.  
  
“Well, shit.”  
  
She shut her door before preparing to call Regina only to realize she still didn’t have the woman’s number.  
  
Emily & Kat: I need either of you to speak to Henry. I need Regina’s number ASAP. Please text it to me as soon as you can.  
  
****  
  
Days passed quickly. Regina had apologized profusely for Emma’s inconvenience at being drug into the proceedings, but she had incorrectly assumed that the questions would relate to the day Robin attacked Emma.  
  
Regina, her lawyer Robert Robertson, Emma and Robin’s attorney Heinrich Burke sat at a table with a stenographer.  
  
Burke cleared his throat and nodded to the court reporter. “Today’s proceedings are a continuation of the discovery deposition for Mills v. Mills. Mrs. Emma Swan has been sworn in so we may begin.  
  
First, I present you with exhibit A.” He dropped a color photograph of the two women asleep on top of Emma’s bed. Regina’s laptop had slipped to the far side, but it remained open. Ice packs protruded from under Emma’s side closest to the camera.  
  
“How would you characterize your relationship with Mrs. Mills?”  
  
“We’re starting to be friends.” The agent is gawking at the photograph that she has never seen.  
  
“Friends do not often sleep together. Could you please clarify for the courts why you were in bed with a married woman?”  
  
Regina’s fists clenched in anger; betrayal and hurt shone through her eyes as she read the caption her son had added on his Instagram. She knew Roland had been enjoying the moment, not realizing his father could use it as fuel against her.  
  
“Now, hold on a second. You have this turned around backward. The ice packs around and under my ribs were there because your client had beaten me with a baseball bat two days prior. My doctor had prescribed Percocet to help me deal with the pain. Our kids, meaning my kids and Regina’s kids, plus half the neighborhood had all gone to the movies together. My kids had asked her to sit with me in case I needed help. If you see, her laptop is open. She was doing paperwork for her job. If we were in the middle of a torrid affair do you think we would be both fully clothed napping on top of my bed in that state?”  
  
“So you admit to sleeping with her?”  
  
Emma growled. “I admit to taking a nap in the same vicinity as her, but I did not ‘sleep with her’ the way you are implying. We didn’t have sex.”  
  
“So, you’ve kissed?”  
  
“NO. I said we didn’t have sex. No, we didn’t kiss. We have not exchanged any bodily fluid. Does that help?”  
  
Emma clenched her hand on top of her head trying to soothe a building headache.  
“Is your attraction to Mrs. Mills why you came to her aid when Mr. Mills raised his voice at his wife?”  
  
The blonde’s hands smacked down on the table.  
  
“You can’t be serious. I stepped in because Robin had punched Regina in the jaw and was screaming at her loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear his accusations.”  
  
“And, what accusations were those?” The smarmy lawyer smiled. She had fallen into his trap.  
  
Emma glanced apologetically over at Regina. “He accused her of sleeping with some guy at her office.”  
  
“How did she answer?”  
  
“She cried.” The blonde said exasperatedly at having no way of answering that wouldn’t cause further problems for the brunette.  
  
“Did she say yes or no?”  
  
“I honestly don’t remember. She was on the ground crying, and the douchebag hit her. I was too busy making sure he didn’t hurt her to care what she said.”  
  
“Did your attraction to Mrs. Mills cause you to pay more attention to the altercation?”  
  
Emma leaned across the table menacingly at the lawyer, “I paid attention because a drunken asshole was making a scene in my neighborhood. And, I hate wife beaters.”  
  
“You don’t deny your attraction?”  
  
“No, I don’t, but it isn’t the point.”  
  
“I have no further questions for the witness.”  
  
****  
  
Tired and frustrated, Emma snatched her mail from the box as Regina’s car came down the road. She debated whether or not she should speak. She felt like her words only served to complicate the divorce further. Rubbing her sore ribs as she walked toward the house, she heard Regina call to her.  
  
“Emma wait for a minute.”  
  
She turned and walked toward her neighbor who stood at the end of the drive. But, as Emma approached the edge of her own drive, Regina held up a hand for her to stop.  
  
“I know you tried to help today, but I’m afraid that my lawyer has insisted that because of what you stated on record today that we can’t be friends right now. Please don’t call, I know you have only done it the one time, but just delete my number. We can’t communicate. They can spin this like you, and I have been dating since before he left. I have been in your house a few times. And, with your attraction...well, it looks bad for me. I’m sorry.”  
  
Emma couldn’t prevent the hurt from appearing on her face. “I guess this is it then. Sorry.” She waved and walked away hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ladies try to get on with life apart. Regina sees the error in her choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for so much of this chapter telling you rather than showing you the events, but I didn't want to drag out their time apart. I also didn't want to wait to post this as some of you probably want to tar and feather Roland. 
> 
> Happier times are coming soon.

Emma busied herself in the kitchen as she listened to the loud chatter of too many girls in her house. Emily joined the volleyball team and Kathryn, ever supportive, chose to be a manager. With the first tournament of the season this weekend, the girls had invited the entire team to spend Friday night.

 

The digital display of 6:15 am taunted her as she continued to assemble breakfast sandwiches, a skill she had made into an art form: egg, bacon, Monterey Jack cheese on a flatbread bun. Times fifteen.

 

On the dining room table, she had laid out hoagie rolls, mayonnaise, mustard (three varieties), lettuce, tomatoes, onions, spinach, jalapenos, and an assortment of meats and cheese.

 

“Damn, Mrs. Swan, this looks like you robbed a subway.” 

 

As a mother, she made sure all the girls had plenty to eat. The hard part would drive up in 25 minutes. She dreaded the moment Coach Andrea Taylor would arrive. The woman had been kind to her daughters, but Emma had already wearied of the woman’s interest in her. The coach had been a professional athlete and toured the world. In her younger days, she had been wild beyond compare. The woman would make a great friend, but she saw the agent as a prize to be taken. And, Emma didn’t want any part of that. Her heart had not moved on from Neal. No matter how much she wished she had.

 

She sighed and rumpled her hair more. She walked into the dining room where all the girls assembled sandwiches, wrapped them in butcher paper, then placed them in a cooler after writing their name on it. She heard Kathryn pouring ice into the other one; she assumed the girl had already put as many bottles of water in it as she could.

 

“Breakfast is served, the veggie sandwiches are on the breakfast bar. Carnivores yours is on the island. Help yourself to as much water, juice, coffee or tea as you wish. Any questions?”

 

A chorus of thanks Mom came from the full team. It warmed her heart in a way she hadn’t felt in a long while. The sound of her doorbell drew her from the room.

 

“Good morning, coach. The girls will be ready to load the bus in 5 minutes or less.” 

 

The taller strawberry blonde had her hair in a ponytail sticking out the back of her cap. She pulled Emma by the arm out onto her front porch. “Why don’t we sweeten this? If the team wins the tourney why don’t you and I have a date?”

 

Emma tried to glare at the coach, but she understood the woman only wanted her attention. “Look. I appreciate your tenacity, but I’m not ready to date. My husband has been dead almost a year. I haven’t moved on at all. I’ve only been attracted to one person in the last six months, and it wasn’t you. No hard feelings, but this wouldn’t be fair to you.”

The coach chuckled “I thought you were playing hard to get, but I can see you mean it. But, I’m bored and lonely. I’m not looking to Uhaul or raise kids with you. I want someone to go to watch the Patriots or Cavaliers play or maybe a movie. Seriously, can’t we do the friendly date thing at least. No makeup, just jeans t-shirts and tennis shoes.”

 

A small smile curled Emma’s lips. “You do understand this will never progress to a real date?”

 

“Got it.” The coach tipped her hat. “I know you don’t want me. But, I think we could have some fun. I’ll call you if we win. Tell the girls to come load up on the bus. We’ve got to get moving.”

 

Emma waved at her and went and delivered the message. She carried the coach’s coffee and breakfast out to her while the girls handled the rest. Stepping out, she handed the coach her food and drink. 

 

“Bye, mom.” The first hug and kiss on the cheek came from Emily. But, each girl one after the other did the same. A little dazed from the affection, a pink hue glowed in her cheeks. Emma blushed and laughed as the short school bus doors closed with a friendly wave from the tall woman. The engine cranked and left. She watched them depart hoping the girls had a good day. 

 

A car door slammed across the street. Regina’s tail lights glowed fiercely in the darkness of her garage. Emma observed the Mercedez back out of the drive, then depart with speed. She could have sworn Regina stared at her moments before the car disappeared.

 

**** 

 

Regina finished showing her last house of the day by noon. The boys had gone to visit their cousins for the weekend leaving her alone in the house. Looking out her front window she debated asking Emma to visit. Seeing her this morning with the army of teenage girls climbing on the bus made her wonder what her friend had been doing for the last two months.

 

A niggling voice played at the back of her head.  _ ‘’The two of us were never friends. I’m as drawn to her as she is to me. So, why did I let the lawyer demand we could not continue our friendship?’ _

 

She knew the reason. Fear. Robin still had influence in the industry. She couldn’t afford to have an inspector, loan officer, etc. to not be supportive of her business. He would be petty enough to attack her business from behind without considering what it would do to his sons. She sighed and heard the chime from her phone.

 

_ James: I know you’re lonely. Do you want to have dinner tonight? _

 

She considered for a moment that he had been the one she cheated with, yet counsel had not insisted that he leave her employment or that they limit their contact. Her brows furrowed as it occurred to her that this had more to do with his prejudice than wanting to protect what’s his.

_ RM: I would love to. What time and where? _

 

_ James: I’ll pick you up at 7. _

 

****

Hours later Emma wore her favorite jeans and her favorite old Volunteers jersey as she waited for the coach to aarive. 

 

Emily wrapped her arms around her mother. “It’s going to be okay. She said there’s no pressure. Have some fun. When was the last time, you did something without us that wasn’t for us just for fun? Hmm?”

 

“It’s been so long I can’t remember, and I am not the one with a short attention span.” Kat dodged as the young blonde tossed a magazine at her. “Seriously mom, we both want you to go have some fun. We’ll be right here waiting for you.”

 

Emma wrung her hands and then ran her fingers through her hair fluffing where she had previously flattened. “I hope she meant it when she agreed to be friends.” Both girls laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Coach goes through women like I go through socks. She won’t mind making you a friend because she has many others for a booty call.”

Her mouth fell open. “How do you know this?” 

 

“Unfortunately for coach, everyone knows because her ex-girlfriend stalks her more or less. Half of her conquests wind up public knowledge. You ought to see her twitter account sometime.”

 

Staring blankly at her children, she turned to answer the doorbell.

 

****

 

Regina’s fury erupted as he placed his hand on her knee for the fourth time.

 

“I told you a long time ago we are not going to happen. It was a mistake that I have no intention of repeating.”

 

He retracted his hand but flashed a wolfish grin that implied he doubted her statement. “You said yes to dinner. You’ll say yes to other things as the alcohol flows. That’s how I got you to say yes the first time.”

 

She sat straighter in the passenger seat not liking being under his control. “Where are we eating?”

 

“We have reservations at Milano’s near the Ritz.”

 

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at reminding her that the restaurant would be near a hotel. That would be true had they eaten at McDonald’s. With all the government offices in the region, the number of hotels exceeded the number of banks. “As I told you before, I agreed to dinner, but at the moment I’m regretting that.”

 

Her icy tone finally reached him. “I’m sorry. I’m being insensitive. But, working with such a beautiful woman every day reminds me that I had you once. And, I stupidly let you go.”

 

“You never had me. We had sex. Mediocre sex. Once. In the office after closing a multimillion-dollar deal and drinking too much champagne with our clients. Do not manipulate yourself into thinking that a repeat performance is coming or that we had a real relationship. You work for me. Everything you have said so far borderlines on harassment. If you continue, I will call a cab and leave. I can’t promise you will have a job afterward. Am I clear?”

 

****

 

“It’s a shame I graduated before you went to university. We would have met on the court since we were in the same conference. I wish you had been talented enough to go professional. We could’ve been friends years ago. Who knows you could’ve been the first Mrs.” The flippant remark about marriage had been the most tasteful comment she had made thus far.

 

Emma fought back the eye roll as the coach continued to talk only about herself and her accomplishments. The last hour and a half had been one long retrospective of her career in women’s basketball. Emma regretted mentioning playing for UT once she realized they weren’t comparing lives. The coach could monologue with the best of them.

 

“Enough about me. What do you do?” The coach leaned further into her space than she felt comfortable. Emma pushed her chair back from the table to provide herself some space.

 

“I’ve been an FBI agent for almost two decades. I went to Quantico straight out of uni.”

 

An awkward silence fell. Emma enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of Ruby’s, but the loudness of the sports bar Andrea had chosen gave her a headache. She missed the whispered conversations she had had with Regina. The woman had been warm and inviting once she let go of the regal facade. They clicked instantly whereas the coach had done the opposite. She had guaranteed Emma would not be in a hurry for a repeat performance.

 

“If we date, do you have to run a background check?” The tightness around the woman’s mouth and the droplets of sweat forming on her brow brought a smile to the blonde’s face. “I’m afraid if we become good friends we have to as well.”

 

“Oh.” The coach quickly looked at her watch. “You know I’m kind of tired after the hard day coaching. Do you mind if we call it an early night?”

 

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Emma rejoiced that she wouldn’t have to be rude to get out of this.

 

****

The jeep dropped Emma at the sidewalk leading to her door. With a brief wave, the coach sped off into the night. She kicked her shoes off and walked to the door enjoying the feel of early autumn. Soon the leaves would fall, and colder air would force them indoors where she loved to sip hot chocolate and read a book by the fire. She chuckled knowing the coach would not be interested in what she would be doing on the weekends anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a light coming on at the Mills. She hoped Regina had a better evening than she did.

 

When she opened the glass door to use her key, an envelope fell.

 

**_My dearest Emma,_ **

 

**_I miss you. I miss you more than I should. We haven’t been friends for long, but it feels wrong not being able to sit and share my thoughts with you._ **

 

**_I’ve missed you for these last weeks. I still want to apologize for how I left things. I shouldn’t have allowed my lawyer to force our friendship to be put on hold. I was afraid of what Robin would do, but now I realize it was a foolish mistake. It is my only regret. You are worth more than anything Robin could have done to me. Would you be willing to come over for breakfast tomorrow? I promise hot coffee and french toast at 9._ **

 

**_Wishing you all the best,_ **

 

**_R._ **

 

**_****_ **

 

Regina smiled as she laid back on her pillows. She took a sip of wine and opened her book. Robin had signed the papers. She had received the call as soon as she stepped out of the shower. She giggled knowing tomorrow she could make things right with Emma. Lightness filled her being as she thought of the real apology she planned to deliver over breakfast.

  
  
  
  



	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you dying for some fluff, I think this should improve your day. It certainly did mine. This is the 4th rewrite of this chapter. The ladies finally cooperated.

Green eyes popped open at 5:15 am. Emma still had not decided whether she should accept Regina’s invitation. Emma crawled out of bed, threw on her running gear and put her hair up. She stopped to brush her teeth before she took off out her front door. Most mornings one, if not both daughters ran the three-mile stretch with her. But, this Sunday morning, she chose to go it alone. As her feet pounded the pavement, she sifted through the pain and rejection the brunette had caused weeks ago. ‘She told me we couldn’t be friends after I admitted I was attracted to her.’  As soon as that thought burst into her mind, a second bubbled over it. ‘I felt whole for the first time in memory the morning I woke wrapped around her.’  The petite brunette had created a sense of completeness and warmth that she had never known. ‘She felt like home.’  
  
The thoughts exhilarated and frightened her in equal measure. Her relationship with Neal had been about comfort and companionship. The man married her knowing she would never be in love with him so that she could raise her children. He sacrificed for her, but he never caused butterflies. What she felt blossoming in her heart and mind toward Regina had a different flavor to it; one that thrilled and enticed; one she couldn’t quite identify. One that started the moment she first laid eyes on the woman.  
  
Nearing mile seven the sun rose over the trees driving her toward home. Her limbs had numbed with the miles as had her mind. At the edge of her property, she flopped gracelessly onto the grass gasping for air. She rolled her shirt to the underside of her breasts exposing her ab muscles to the morning air. She let the early morning breeze cool the overheated skin of her face and her belly.  
  
“Good morning, Em-ma.” She opened her eyes to find Regina towering over her complete with bed head, robe, and pajamas.  
  
“I know I said nine, but if you wish to come over as soon as you are done with your shower, I wouldn’t mind having you come earlier.” Brown eyes flitted over the blonde’s exposed skin. A brief smile played on pale pink lips when Regina’s eyes studied her flat stomach for an inappropriate length of time.  
  
Emma grinned up at her. “Roland claims you are not a morning person.”  
  
The tiny woman licked her lips and raised her large coffee cup. “I require silence from surly children. Enticing adults are a completely different matter.” Regina’s cheeks pinked as she made the flirty comment.  
  
Tired and sweaty, the runner stood and wiped the grass off of her backside. “If you don’t mind, I would love a cup of coffee after I get a shower.” She pulled her sweat soaked shirt away from her body. “I hope I am downwind from you. I’m grossing myself out at the moment.”  
  
“By all means, take care of that. As soon as your done, come on over.”  
  
Emma grinned. “Will do. See you in 15.” She walked back toward her house; she gave her neighbor a tiny wave before going inside.  
  
****  
  
12 minutes later, Emma raised her hand to knock on the oak door only to have it open immediately.  
  
“Hi.” Her sheepish grin disarmed the brunette immediately.  
  
“Hello, again. I mean. Welcome.”  
  
Emma’s eyes drank in the view as they walked through the family room to the kitchen. She enjoyed the glimpse into her host’s home. The pictures on the wall transitioned Henry from a chubby baby to the lanky seventeen-year-old self. Roland’s photographs closely resembled nesting dolls. The boy changed very little through the years. Turning her head, it soon became evident that Regina had wiped Robin’s presence from the walls. “Roland hasn’t changed much since he was a baby, has he?” Emma stepped closer to a picture of Roland as a toddler. “He still gets that defiant expression when he wants his way. I’ve seen that one, multiple times.”  
  
Regina laughed, “He must get that from his mother because that is not Robin’s.”  
  
“True.” Emma turned again toward to follow her friend. “A disgruntled Robin looked constipated to me.” The words fell from her mouth before her mind had a chance to catch up to what she said.  
  
The brunette spun to face her companion, sitting her coffee on the kitchen table. The fierce look in her eyes made it clear that she had overstepped.  
  
“I,”  
  
As Emma began to apologize, Regina cut her off with a hand up, “Don’t you dare apologize for speaking the truth.” Her serious facial expression melted into laughter. “I thought that more than once; although, I usually thought he looked like something had crawled into his mouth and died.”  
  
Both women got lost in a fit of laughter.  
  
“So, Mrs. Swan, how do you drink your coffee?”  
  
“Normally, black and as a lukewarm sludge from the pot at work. But, I would love sugar and cream if you have it.”  
  
“One sugary confection coming up; I must say I am surprised you were home this morning.” Regina cleared her throat. She knew that if she didn’t push herself, they would never break through this silly, friendly stage that was unlike them. They built their friendship with trust from easy honesty, and oversharing. She distracted herself by wiping the counter as she spoke; it prevented her from making eye contact with Emma. “I half expected that you might have stayed out all night with your date.”  
  
‘Was that a hint of jealousy in her voice?’ Emma wondered. “My friend date with the coach? God, no. Just no. Not now, not ever. Eww. No.” The blonde shivered in revulsion.  
  
“I take it that one didn’t go so well.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table while Regina busied herself making breakfast. “How much do you want to know?” The blonde watched the tension building in her hostess. “I’ll gladly tell you anything you want to know.” Anxious brown eyes peered over her shoulder.  
  
“What if I want to know all of it?”  
  
“Alright then, I can manage that. Since Em made the team, the coach has been too flirty. I’ve tried letting her down easy, over and over. So, when we were loading the bus yesterday, she suggested that if the team won the tourney, we would go out on a friend date since I said I wasn’t ready or interested in her. She then proceeded to tell me about her entire career, non-stop. Possibly, my favorite moment occurred when she said something to the effect of ‘it’s too bad my talents at basketball weren’t better because we could’ve hooked up when I went pro too.’ Who says shit like that?”  
  
As she spoke, Emma enjoyed watching the jealousy draining from her neighbor's face that slowly morphed into a timid laugh. “I listened to her prattle on about herself for an hour and a half. I barely got a word in edgewise. Then, after a few more digs at my lack of success, she asked what I did for a living.” The blonde dramatically paused. “You know in the silly movies where you hear the sound of a needle being drug across a record? I swear you could hear that as soon as I told her, I was an active FBI agent. The date ended ten minutes later. I wish I had told her that in the beginning.”  
  
Brown eyes showed with tears from laughter. “God, that sounds awful. And, I thought my evening was bad. God, why do you think she was such a braggart?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe because I made it clear that morning that I had only been attracted to one person in recent memory and it wasn’t her.” Emma’s eyes widened knowing that her mouth had run away from her again. Regina could guess who she referred to without effort. After all, she had plainly stated the fact in her deposition. That mistake had caused their friendly hiatus. Worry glowed in reticent green eyes. But, the brunette knew the blonde well enough to know her fear.  
Regina put down the whisk she was using, and wandered over to where the blonde sat at the table. Placing her hand on one of the blonde’s shoulders, she spoke softly. “Hey, don’t shut down on me. It’s fine. I genuinely hated seeing you leave to go on a date. I don’t think my issue was that it was with the coach.”  
  
Emma's hand covered hers. “Is that what ruined your evening?”  
  
“No, but it helped me decide to do something idiotic”  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow at her as she retreated to the stove. Turning up the heat under the pan, then she dropped a piece of bread in the batter. Her hands worked on automatic as she assembled her words. “I saw you leaving, and even though I know I am not ready for this, I was hurt.” She avoided looking at Emma; she couldn’t face her reaction just yet. “I received a text from James.” She paused long enough to place several pieces of battered bread into the hot oil.  
  
“Thank you for telling me that much.”  
  
Brown eyes met green. A smile graced the blonde’s face making the next words easier and more difficult. “I agreed to go out with him to dinner. Mind you this happened before I found out that Robin had signed the divorce papers, FINALLY.”  
  
“Is this the same James he accused you of sleeping with?”  
  
Keeping her eyes on Emma’s, “I slept with him once about a year and a half ago. It was a mistake, but it answered a lot of questions for me.” Green eyes held no judgment.”As soon as he picked me up to take me for dinner, he implied we were headed to bed together. I corrected him several times. By mid-date, I had to make it clear that if he didn’t quit with the innuendo, I would fire him for sexual harassment.”  
  
“You might want to check the toast.”  
  
Regina rolled her eyes at her companion and flipped the overly darkened bread. “So, it will be extra crispy on one side.”  
  
Emma shrugged. “I didn’t come over for the food. It’s the company I’m after.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
****  
  
After breakfast, the two had worked together to clean up the mess. Both the women, each with a fresh cup of coffee, migrated to Regina’s porch swing that overlooked her garden.  
  
“My God, this is a comfortable swing. Where did you get it?”  
  
“Thank you. I had it made. My grandmother had one at her house that I slept on most of the nights I visited her in the summers. It's constructed with a steel frame and then padding woven around it. When we had the house built, I had an extra support beam put in place to hold it.”  
  
“Don’t be surprised if you find me napping out here someday.” Emma sipped her coffee and squirmed deeper into the cushions, her eyes growing heavy from the workout and the carbs.  
  
“You don’t look too far from it now.”  
  
The blonde hummed in response; then her eyes blinked open. “I have a question for you, but feel free not to answer it if you don’t want to answer.”  
  
Regina nodded, giving her permission.  
  
“What did you learn about yourself by sleeping with James?”  
  
Brown eyes grew stormy as she turned away from Emma to view her flower garden. “I often wondered if it was just me. Was sex dull with Robin? Would it change if I changed partners? He was my first, and my mother had all but arranged my marriage. She kept me busy and guarded most of my life, so I had no experience when I said ‘I do.’”That day facing him at the altar I wanted to give him everything, but as time passed, I began to understand that it was one way. Everything was by his choice, not mine. By the time Henry hit fifteen, I knew that I had made a mistake, but I wanted to live with it until the boys were older. Then, Robin changed.” A melancholy took root in Regina’s words as she spoke while staring off into space.  
  
Emma sensed her distress and plucked the coffee from her fingers. She placed both of theirs on the ground and then slid closer to the smaller woman. Wrapping an arm around delicate shoulders, she gave the woman a gentle squeeze. “You know you don’t have to tell me this. You owe me nothing.”  
  
Turning to face the blonde, the closeness placed them nose to nose. “I disagree. I owe you the whole truth because you make my heart flutter and my knees weak. I’ve never had that with anyone. Ever. I can’t chase this dream yet. Are you sure you don’t mind waiting?”  
  
Emma’s lips turned in a gentle smile. She rubbed their noses together. “I’m not ready yet either. I don’t mind waiting.”  
  
An evil grin spread on the tanned skin, “So, you invite my sons over to swim. Why not me?”  
  
Reddened cheeks burned brightly, “I haven’t had sex in almost two years. You in a bikini might be more than I can handle.”  
Stunned by the honesty, Regina pulled back to take in Emma’s full face. “Two years?”  
  
“Neal’s cancer ate him alive. He lost control of most bodily functions fairly quickly. But, he held on to life for quite awhile.”  
  
Regina nestled into her side allowing their closeness and silence to soothe both their aching hearts.  
  



	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to get into a routine with the boys. Emma and the girls talk a little about their love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting in another pointless meeting today and this idea popped in my head. As soon as I finished dinner, I typed it up. Enjoy the fruits of my boredom.

Elbow deep in suds and dirty dishes again, Regina longed for a break. Between Roland joining the middle school band and Henry becoming the editor in chief of the school literary magazine, she played chauffeur more than she ever had before.  
  
“What do you want me to do with these clothes?” Henry asked his mother while he stood with an armload of clean, unfolded towels.  
  
“I want you and Roland to fold them and put them in their place. Carry them to the family room. I can show you how to fold towels properly so that they will fit in our cabinets.” Robin had prevented the boys from learning how to do most chores. Since his departure, she taught them something new one night a week. Tonight, they would learn how to fold towels. She dried her hands and mentally prepared for the battle ahead. Henry never complained about the changes taking place in their house; Roland never failed to argue every step of the way.  
  
“Women fold laundry. Why do we have to do it?”  
  
Regina rolled her eyes while her sons still faced her back. Her emotion had to stay guarded for them to get through the demonstration process.  
  
“Do you intend on going to college? Do you intend to be married immediately upon graduating high school?” She didn’t bother waiting for him to answer. “Once you graduate and become men of this world I won’t be taking care of you any longer. Unless you plan to be an instant success with mountains of money, these skills will be necessary as will dusting, vacuuming, ironing, washing and drying dishes, and cooking. Be happy that I started with the easy tasks.”  
  
The younger boy’s lip stuck out in a pout, but he had sense enough to quit talking. Her tone drew a line in the sane he dared not cross.  
  
She picked up a towel and directed each of them to grab one of their own. She had them follow her with each step, “First, fold the towel in half, then half again. Once there, you divide into thirds and overlap them.”  
  
“It’s easier just to half them again.” Roland started.  
  
“But, then they won’t fit in the shallow cabinets in your bathrooms.” The mother kept her voice even though irritation played around the edges of her words.  
  
“You are wrong. These will fit.”  
  
The stubborn boy refused to follow her directions. Henry shrugged, and folded his own “Rolly, why don’t you take your stack to your bathroom and find out for certain.” He waited until the boy had cleared the door before turning to address his mother. “Let him figure it out.  I know there is a reason for everything you do. Dealing with dad required a certain amount of planning and navigating. I don’t remember him being so demanding when I was little, but since Rolly started school, it was like dad forced more of the work onto your shoulders. Look at us now. We do fine without him.” The young man’s voice cracked, but Regina felt his love and support. Henry had struggled with his father’s approval from the time he became hers. Henry’s interests in reading, writing and drawing disappointed the avid sportsman. Roland, on the other hand, followed in his father’s footsteps from the time he wore diapers. “Someday he will appreciate all you do and have done for us since day one.” He hugged his mother before scooping up his load and heading to his room.  
  
Much to her relief, Roland didn’t reappear. Either he fixed the towels, or he crammed them in the cabinet. Either way, he learned a lesson about listening to her. Sighing in relief that they had completed the chores for the night, Regina retreated to her study to pour a glass of wine. She curled up on one end of her favorite sofa to deal with her multitude of unchecked messages. First, she arranged the client meet times then she moved on to the others.  
  
_**Belle: Don’t forget you are showing three houses to the Field family tomorrow morning, and then you are meeting the Goldsteins at the law office to close the sale on their home. The paperwork has been couriered over for you.**_  
  
_**RM: Thank you. You truly make my life easier. Why don’t you keep our afternoon free on Friday? Take a half day off.**_  
  
_**Belle: I appreciate the offer, but I can’t afford it.**_  
  
_**RM: I meant a paid afternoon off; of course, you can afford it. I want you to know how much I appreciate the support you have given me through everything. Not everyone is as lucky as I am to have such an intelligent and caring assistant. Take the half day. I insist.**_  
  
_**James: You can’t force me to resign. This isn’t fair. You had sex with me before this can’t be sexual harassment.**_  
  
_**RM: Our legal experts disagree. They say I can fire you because even after I told you multiple times I am not interested, you continue to make lewd comments. Do yourself a favor, resign before I take their advice and fire you.**_  
  
With great apprehension, she watched the three little bubbles appear and disappear next to his name several times before the backlight on her phone dimmed, then blackened. Disappointment flooded her system again as she noticed Emma’s SUV still had not arrived home for the day. However, the girls’ cars had been parked for awhile. The front porch light turned on, but again no Emma.  
  
  
****

  
Emma sat across from the director in her office. The darkness of early evening turned the office somber and cold.  
  
“How is the new assignment sitting with you? I know computers aren’t alien to you, but they are not your first love either.” The older woman watched Emma closely for any clues to her thoughts and feelings.  
  
“I’ll admit it is an adjustment.” Emma toyed with the cuffs of her jacket. “But, it’s new and fresh. I love that I don’t have to worry about being shot at anytime soon. I’m not bored. I appreciate this opportunity you have given me. I still haven’t quite figured out how I fit in the unit.”  
  
“I understand that you were able to connect two of our active cases. You realized before anyone else did that two of our suspects were the same man. It’s amazing that plastic surgery can change someone so drastically.”  
  
Emma shrugged. “It doesn’t change their palm prints or shoe size. Granted, I caught it off a partial print. Everyone had focussed too much on his IP addresses and what he was doing and not enough on who he is--simple really, basic police work.”  
  
Ingrid stepped out from behind her desk and took the seat next to the blonde agent. “That is the eye for detail we need. When I asked you into the unit, I knew that you had little interest in the technological aspect. However, I suspect you will become brilliant at it as well. What I need is a true investigator; someone who can take all the pieces together. We need the big picture. I am afraid my unit works in the world of the micro, and I needed an expert with the macro to come aboard. I want to know, do you want to stay? If not, we can find a space for you in a different division, but it might require either another move or a longer commute.”  
  
Emma didn’t so much as blink before she smiled at the director. “I have no intentions of changing units again anytime soon.  I haven’t enjoyed my work this much in several years. Chloe has decided to train me on some of the finer points of cyber terrorism. We meet every morning from 8 to 10. I am both amazed and horrified at how much we know about the average citizen with only a few keystrokes. I go home mentally exhausted, but challenged.”  
  
The director patted her on the knee in a motherly way. “I’m glad. Emma Swan, I hope to have you working here for a very long time. I can’t help but see a younger version of myself in you. I hope to help you move up the chain of command. It isn’t often that we have someone excel at everything we give them to do. You were wasted teaching. I’m so glad to have you. Have a good evening.”  
  
****  
  
Checking the time on the dash, Emma flinched. She had intended to be home in time to cook dinner with the girls. Last night’s volleyball game had run late, though she got to see the girls in action, they didn’t spend much time together. Tonight should have been family night. She had sent a text to them hours ago, but that didn’t mean feelings wouldn’t be hurt. Progress could be lost.  
  
She locked her vehicle and smiled at the light being left on for her. She opened the door to the heavenly scent of homemade spaghetti. Her mouth watered. She hung her jacket on the back of a chair and kicked her shoes off before venturing into the kitchen. A complete plate setting laid next to her space at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, she chose eating first. She hoped that if her lateness upset the girls, they would have texted. Radio silence had been her friend tonight.  
  
She put the plate in the microwave and searched for a beer. In less than two minutes she sat eating. She noticed that in the clean-up, someone had forgotten to return the Betty Crocker cookbook to its space on the kitchen bookshelf. Halfway through her mound, she pulled out an errant bay leaf someone had missed.  
  
“Hey, mom.” Kat stood sheepishly behind her. “I hope you don’t mind that we cooked.”  
  
She smiled. “I was afraid that the two of you would be hungry and angry.”  
  
“Nope.” Emily appeared.  
  
“Why do I suspect there is more to this than two wonderful daughters cooking for their mother?”  
  
“Because you aren’t always an idiot.” Kat laughed. The running joke of their mother being an idiot came from how often the woman lost her car keys.  
  
She raised an eyebrow challenging the girl but continued to eat without commentary. She knew the girl didn’t mean it.  
  
“We were wondering if maybe we could invite the Mills to dinner soon. Henry’s doing fine, but Rolly is giving his mother fits. Henry hates it. We thought that maybe all of us together might help.”  
  
Emily spoke up. “The little shit is a bit of a macho asshole. Henry thinks that if we keep showing him how a real family acts that maybe he’ll get his head out of his ass.”  
  
Emma wiped the spaghetti stains from her mouth and grumbled. “I don’t like hearing about it, but I liked those particular words out of your mouth even less.”  
  
“Actually, those were Hen’s words. I just played parrot.” A cheeky grin blossomed, and I think you wouldn’t mind spending some time with their mother.  
  
Emma opened and closed her mouth before her shoulders drooped. “You would be correct in that assumption.”  
  
Kat took her mother’s plate and rinsed it while Emily sat on a stool next to her mom.  “So, would it be incorrect in assuming you have more than a _friendly_ interest in her?”  
  
The older blonde looked into curious blue eyes. She sensed a need there. A fear. The girl needed the truth. “I think I might. I don’t know.”  
  
“What do you mean?” The girl’s question came as a whisper, but Em knew that all three of them heard it.  
  
“I’ve never dated a woman. I’ve only kissed one woman, and that was only semi-voluntary, telling Lily no could be dangerous.While I was in college, Neal chased me. I was too scared to lose my scholarship to consider dating much really. He was fun and easy, so I always played it safe.  But, then I’ve never felt attracted to anyone until we moved here. She’s the first person I looked at and genuinely went WOW. Does that answer your question?”  
  
Em hugged her mother tightly. “Would it be okay if I liked Jessica the way you like Regina?”  
  
“Do you mean that cute girl on your team with the dimples?” She spoke into a tuft of the girl's hair.  
  
Kat laughed. “Yep, that’s the one she’s been drooling over for weeks.”  
  
Emma pulled back so that she could cup her daughter’s cheek. “I don’t care if you love a Jessica, a Jason or a gerbil. You are my daughter, and I only want your happiness.”  
  
Kat looped an arm around Emma’s neck. “See, I told you mom would be cool with it. The only reason she isn’t crazy about Jim is his age. She’s afraid I will follow in the family footsteps and be a mom before graduation, then leaving a baby or babies to go into foster care.”  
  
Emma stiffened at the joke. “You do know that no child of yours will go into foster care. I wouldn’t allow it. If you make that kind of mistake, I will start over with another kid. The Swans don’t give away children, not anymore.” The watery texture of her voice spurred a group hug.  
  
“Does this mean I can date Jim now?”  
  
“Do you understand that you being 17 is the big issue? If he dated you now, it would be illegal. It isn’t a problem of having a baby. It’s a problem of too big an age gap for an underage girl. So, not until your 18th birthday.”  
  
The girl frowned and began to pull away. She stomped halfway across the room before she froze. “I can have my first date December 2nd.” She turned and looked at her mother questioningly.

  
“As long as it’s a family date. You aren’t spending your birthday away from me. He can take you out of the house without me on the 3rd. On the 2nd, I get to celebrate you one last time. Once you go off to college, I won’t get to do that for you anymore. You will be too busy getting ready for finals to deal with a goofy mom bearing gifts.”  
  
****  
  
Nearing 10:00 pm Emma yawned and crawled into bed with her phone.  
  
_**ES: Word on the street is you have a young man that is in need of learning that women don’t do all the housework. The girls would like it if you and the boys started coming to dinner regularly. I was hoping for Friday night since Emily has another game tomorrow. So, would the three of you care to join us for dinner and family game night?**_  
  
_**RM: I don’t know who in the street is privy to that information. They should mind their own business. However, dinner and family game night sounds very appealing. What can I bring?**_  
  
_**ES: Dessert? And, what kind of games will the boys play? Our tradition tends to go to old school. We love clue, scrabble and trivial pursuit. However, we have been known to get excited enough to play something new like Exploding Kittens or Apples to Apples.**_  
  
_**RM: The boys are used to video games. Old school could be an adventure. Is there anything you are dying to eat.**_  
  
_**ES: . . .**_  
  
_**RM: I meant dessert.**_  
  
_**ES: I can feel you blushing from here.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Robin's Reality Hits Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina learns a thing or two about her ex that she wishes she didn't need to know. The two families support each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, to go from happy to sad. But, this is part of the progression the families take to get to where they need to be.--Before I forget to mention it, my beloved lap top died last night. I typed this one of my kids laptops. I will be going to get myself a new one. It may delay the next chapter a day or so...God, I hope not.

Regina both rejoiced and regretted giving Belle Friday afternoon away from the office. The brunette returned from lunch to find a series of officers at her door with a search warrant for her ex-husband.

“I don’t understand. What does Robin have to do with this business?”

The detective removed his toothpick from between his teeth. “I would recommend moving all your files that you can out of the way. We are conducting a search of the concrete slab that Mr. Mills had laid here 14 years ago.”

The petite woman’s eyes flashed in a fury. “Could you let me speak to whoever is in charge? I don’t know what you expect to find. My ex-husband presented this place as a gift to me twelve years ago. I have a successful business to run. I don’t have time to move all my things out of your way.”

“Don’t you worry about that. We are ready to move things for you.” An older man walked in and presented his card. "This is my investigation. But, I also need you to come along to the station. We have some questions for you to answer?”

Again, her mouth fell open in shock. “I can’t imagine what you need me to answer for you.”

The detective patted her on the shoulder. “You may want to call a friend or family member to come pick you up from the station. It will be awhile, and this will not be pleasant.”

“Do I need a lawyer? I haven’t done anything wrong, so I don’t understand what all this is about at all.” The real estate agent grew more flustered as time went on and as large men began to remove her things from the office. As she walked with the lieutenant out of the building, she found her materials being stored in a PODS container placed in her parking lot.

“You don’t need your lawyer. We are fairly certain you are as innocent as your boys. Speaking of, you might want to make arrangements for someone to get them from school.”

She sent a text to Henry telling him to pick up Roland and then sent a message to Emma.

_**RM: Can you please come to the police precinct? I don’t understand why I am being brought in for questioning, but they claim I don’t need a lawyer.** _

_**ES: Let me make a phone call or two. Once I know what it is about, I will send legal counsel if needed. But, either way, I will be there as soon as I can. It might be an hour, but I will be there.** _

****

Thirty minutes and one scorched coffee later, Regina stared at photographs laid out across the table.

“Let me get this straight. Mr. Mills's real name is Robin Hood, and you think he buried his first wife in the slab of the building he gave me.”

The older gentlemen stared at her for a moment. “We’ve found two bodies in the slab so far. There may be more. I think it’s safe to say that for the time being you won’t be running your real estate business from there. Hood Construction Enterprises built the building 14 years ago. Mrs. Hood went missing during that time, but since his construction outfit crossed state lines, no one thought to look here. HCE worked out of the wood of West Virginia before filing bankruptcy thirteen years ago. Robin Hood disappeared shortly after that. But as you can see, this is a photograph of Robin Hood at his wedding to Marian, and this is a photograph of your ex-husband. Unless he had an identical twin, he has taken an alias.”

Regina palmed her chin moving her eyes between the two; and, being unable to discover a better solution. “What’s going to happen to my building?”

“It will be in police custody for the untold future. I would strongly suggest finding a new location.” She nodded her head.

“Thank you for answering all my questions. We had to be sure you were unaware of who your husband was. Can I assume you adopted both of the boys when you were married.”

“Yes, of course, I did. I will be there to pick up the pieces for them when the news gets out that their father is a liar and a murderer. How soon will this hit the news?”

He scratched his chin and paced while thinking. “I think it might be a week or two. It’ll be however long it takes to exhume the bodies and have testing done. We do have dental records for Marian Hood, but we have no idea as to who the other individual might be. A positive ID will have it in the news for sure. If local news gets slow and they see what we are doing, it could be sooner. It’s a guessing game at this point.”

He opened the door at the far side of the interrogation room. “I sincerely want to thank you again. You have been extremely helpful under the circumstances. Your friend, Agent Swan is here to take you home.”

On autopilot, Regina allowed Emma to lead her out from the station and into her SUV. The agent didn’t say a word. The storm brewing in her chocolate eyes meant that Emma felt she needed space and extra attention. The blonde settled herself in the driver’s seat and backed out the lot with ease. By the time they were moving forward again, she had laced their fingers together running a soothing thumb across the back of olive-skinned fingers.

Mentally, her mind sat still and numb, but the soul of the boy’s mother cried in her veins. “What am I going to tell them?”

“We aren’t going to tell them anything tonight. All of you are at my house for dinner. If you want, all of you can stay the night. It’s worked before; we can do it again. We’ll share meals and games. The boys deserve some happiness. If you want to tell them tomorrow, you can. But, tonight I think you need to take the time to absorb what you know. We can’t destroy everything they know without proper cause and care. I’ll be with you every step of the way unless you want to do it alone.”

Regina gawked at the woman beside her. First, she hadn’t planned the question that fell from her lips. It fell out of her mouth without provocation or thought. She never expected the calm thought process the agent brought with her. “I think I will need your strength to get through this. What if we told all the kids together so that they had people and a place where they didn’t have to pretend everything is alright.”

Emma nodded quietly. “I made a phone call. Your car should be in your driveway by the time we are at my house. I sent Henry to grab you something to sleep in and some lounging clothes. He and Roland packed for themselves as well. The kids didn’t ask why I gave that direction. I suspect the kids are playing video games and waiting for us to arrive so we can order pizza. I didn’t tell them that my plan had changed to that, but my girls tend to know my thoughts on food.”

Regina tightened her grip on Emma’s fingers. “When I first got to know you, you said that you and the girls weren’t close. From the outside looking in, I think you are wrong. You and the girls have a relationship that makes me envious.”

“I’ve had to work at being open and honest with them. It’s made a huge difference. Emily thinks she might be a lesbian. Kat is supportive, but her sister hid her thoughts from me until a few days ago. Suddenly, I had to explain more about how Neal and I loved each other, but I never fell for him. I think they also see how I look at you. They know I want more.”

The brunette stiffened. “I dread when the boys figure it out. Henry loves me. I expect he will be his normal supportive self. But, Roland, he’s going to be a challenge.”

“Both the girls are supportive right now. They asked if I liked you and I answered. They aren’t aware that you know how I feel. I considered sharing, but then decided you need time and deniability if any goes sideways.”

“You mean like now?”

Emma shook her head. “This isn’t what I meant. No one is trying to force us apart or making demands about what we can and cannot be. But, Roland is a kid at the age where we develop who we are going to be. He needs pushing in the correct direction.”

With a sigh, the brunette agreed. “His father pushed him in the wrong one often enough.”

****

They entered the Swan house together. Emma had wrapped Regina in her sports coat to ward off the colder evening air. Her companion had diminished before her eyes as she drove. Fatigue and the emotional toll of the day made her visibly shrink.

“I thought you said you planned to order pizza.”

Emma led her toward the kitchen. “I did, but the kids had another idea.”

The two women entered the room with Emma’s arm around Regina’s shoulders. She had to admit the petite woman looked like she would fall over easily.

“What smells so good?”

Henry piped up. “We went to the grocery store. We’re having enchiladas, tacos and a salad. I didn’t think mom would want pizza.”

Regina beamed at her thoughtful boy until she noticed Kathryn patiently talking Roland through dicing sweet peppers. “Rolly, you are doing such a great job.”

The boy grinned. “Kat says girls are impressed with a man who can cook.”

Emily laughed. “Rolly, women are impressed with a man that shares the workload. It doesn’t matter if it’s cooking, cleaning or taking out the trash. No one wants to do everything every day by themselves.”

The blonde mother agreed quickly. “That is so true. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you cooked dinner. Your mother and I have both had a rough day. Guys, you blow me away. You improved my day immensely. I get great food and company. Thanks.”

Regina stood to the side glassy-eyed from fighting tears. Roland had taken direction and helped without a battle. She doubted that the war for making him do chores had ended, but she couldn’t deny that the girls had an impact.

After a reasonably delicious meal, one that Regina ate more of the salad than the meat dishes, Emma sent her off to the shower while she directed clean up.

“Okay guys, we had planned a family old school game night, but I don’t think Regina can handle it right now. After dinner, the four of you can either play video games or kick it old school. I think we are going to curl up in my bed to one eye the television. If we fall asleep, it’s no big deal. Can we all have the same sleeping arrangements as last time?”

The youngest boy wondered, “What’s up with mom?”

Emma sat down on a stool and addressed all four of them. We will tell you, but not today. She needs a night to rest. Maybe even a day or two, but she will share what is going on when she can handle it emotionally; that isn't today. So, please don’t believe she is holding a secret. She isn’t. She’s overwhelmed and shocked.

“Is she sick?”

Tears danced in Roland’s eyes.

“No, your mom isn’t sick. It has nothing to do with anything like that.”

“Good. I’ve already lost one mother. I don’t remember her. I can’t lose mom too.”

Emma hugged the boy. “She’s going to be fine and so are you and Henry. We all are. But, sometimes adults need time to think and process before we tell you about things. It’s as much about us trying to do what’s best as it is coping with what is happening. She’ll tell you soon. Just not tonight.”

When Emma entered her room, Regina appeared to be asleep. Disappointed that she wouldn’t get to spend more time with her, Emma headed to her shower. By the time she returned wearing her pajamas, Regina’s body had shaken with sobs. The blonde slid into the bed, replacing Regina’s pillow with her lap. Her long fingers threaded through curling brown hair while the other hand rubbed calming circles on her back.

“Let it out. I handled the kids. No one is coming to disturb us. Cry as much as you need.”

“I had come to realize that Robin wasn’t the man I had married. I thought he had changed. Now, I know our life was a lie. I replaced a dead mother because he needed a permanent babysitter. He never loved me. I was convenient, young and stupid.”

The blonde picked up the smaller woman and sat her on her lap. Wrapping her arms around the shaken woman “Don’t forget beautiful, brave, strong and loving. He’s a fool. He doesn’t know what he threw away.”

“Thank you for being here.”

“Always.”


	13. You Think You Know Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has to tell them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop--replaced. I'm so happy. This is the second half of the chapter I uploaded this morning.

‘I should have known that waking in her arms was too good to be true. Something had to spoil it for us.’ The blonde woman thought as a cruel reality dawned Saturday morning. Emma rose early to fix coffee and breakfast; she chose to forego her morning run in favor of spending time snuggled in bed with Regina. She turned on her coffeemaker and wandered to the picture window in the family room. Taking in the still sleepy neighborhood, the news van sitting across the street in front of Regina’s house alarmed her. She watched a cameraman and several others pile out. They sat up their remote location quickly in a location that guaranteed Regina’s car couldn’t leave the drive.

Killian and his husband slowed as they jogged by, but as yet most of the people remained unaware the intruders. She knew in a few hours gossip would turn their street, if not subdivision, into a hornet’s nest. She feared some of them would embellish enough information to make the six o’clock newscast. Granted, Robin’s behavior over the years could provide plenty of fuel for it.

“Crap.” Before providing for the family, she opened the breaker box hidden in the utility closet and killed the doorbell. Today, they didn’t need it.

Leaning against the kitchen cabinet, she made a plan of action for the morning. Emma knew Regina couldn’t wait any longer to tell the kids. Once everyone awoke, sharing the truth needed to happen no matter how miserable it would make them. With the knowledge of how difficult their morning would be, the blonde pulled out everything she would need to make muffins, bacon, and eggs. The adults needed as much fuel to deal with their emotions as they could get. The kids might require food that could sit for hours.

She spent the next thirty minutes baking several flavors of muffins from scratch while deciding how to break the news to Regina. A few rashers of bacon sat frying in the pan when Henry meandered into the room, hair askew and sleepy.

“Why would a reporter be interested in my family? Did something happen with the whole land fraud thing with Uncle Will and dad?” He scratched his stomach and stretched before hopping onto the cabinet not far from where she cooked.

She handed him the bowl and pointed to the eggs. “Could you crack those? When everyone is up, your mother will explain the situation.” She put a hand on his knee to gain his full attention. “I need you to listen carefully for a minute. What you are going to hear will be hard for you, but Roland’s reaction concerns me. Your mother needs all of us to support her through this. Her strength comes from her family. We can’t let her down.”

Henry held eye contact with her for a second longer than necessary. “Of course, I will. I’m amazed you are so adamant about it. You and mom didn’t speak for months. The two of you have run hot and cold since the beginning.” Emma blushed involuntarily at how the boy noticed the changes in her behavior.

Without considering whether or not Regina would approve, Emma answered. “That had more to do with your dad and his lawyers then it did either one of us.” Then she froze, “I might not have been supposed to tell you that so please don’t spread that around to your brother.”

The boy grinned and then his face fell. “I know she struggled through dinner last night. I noticed that you held her hand under the table for most of it. How is she?”

“She’s going to be fine. Yesterday was a bit rough, but she got through it. She will keep holding her head high and doing what she needs to do be the best mom for the two of you. I will help her anytime she wants. Okay, and probably on occasion when she doesn’t. I overstep. It’s a habit that I need to learn to curtail because I don’t want to hurt or offend her. She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“I doubt you would upset me that much. I might lose my temper at you, but we both know that you and I can apologize. We know we’re fallible. That doesn’t change how much we can support each other.” Regina wrapped an arm around Emma where she stood to fry bacon and placed her chin on her shoulder. “What inspired all this?”

Emma brushed her nose against the brunette’s cheek and whispered, “Go look out the front window. We have a deadline.” The blonde felt the body behind her stiffen and draw away only for it to return quickly.

“I like your koala impression.” Henry teased his mother. “But, I’m pretty sure you want to back it down a notch before Rolly wakes.”

Again the olive-toned hand fell away. This time Emma tightened her arm holding the other woman in her current position. “On any other morning in the world, I might agree with you. But, moral support is necessary today. When the two of you hear what is going on, I am sure both of you could understand why your mother needs someone to demonstrate how much they care about her.”

“Where do you keep the rest of the frying pans? I will cook the eggs while Henry goes to get everyone else out of bed.”

The blonde pointed toward the cabinet with her toes. The young man laughed on his way to the room. He rather enjoyed the odd woman’s quirks.

****

After all the children arrived at the table, some more bleary-eyed than others, Regina reached across the table and grabbed Emma’s hand with one of hers and picked up Roland’s with the other. “Can everyone else do the same please?”

Curious glances went around the table, yet all complied.  
Still gripping both the hands tightly, she addressed the room. “I know all of you could tell I was drastically shaken yesterday. Shortly after lunch a forensics team and some detectives arrived at my office with a search warrant. Seconds later they began emptying the contents of the building into a storage unit. I demanded answers. I got them, but not in a way I would have anticipated. My mind is still reeling from it.” She turned to face Roland and then Henry. “Everything I am going to tell you is going to be on the news by this evening if they haven't released it already. But, understand I am still trying to accept what I know. In my bones, I know that its true, but my heart doesn't want to believe it. I know that the police have witness statements and have found supporting evidence. They are waiting for some testing, but”

“Just tell us what you know,” demanded the younger boy.

Regina squeezed his hand and sighed. “I’m sorry this is very difficult. Your father will be put on trial for a multitude of things; including fraud, forgery, assuming an alias, falsifying documents, and the murder of his first wife.”

Pulling his arm away, Roland pushed away from the table. “You are not my mother. You are a liar. It can’t be true. You are lying.” The boy screamed with tears streaming. “It can't be.”

Emma spoke up, “I am afraid she’s not. I saw the photographs. First, he changed his name from Robin Hood.”

Henry looked up. “God, he lied to me. I once told him I remembered Hood being part of my name. I thought it was my middle name when I was in kindergarten. He punished me for lying to my teacher.” Tears filled his eyes.

Roland’s knees gave. He collapsed to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and began rocking. Kathryn and Emily both sprinted to his side each wrapped around him. “It can’t be true. My daddy wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Emily argued, “You saw him beat Regina. You know your wrong. The truth hurts because he betrayed all of you.”

His mother slowly backed away from the table and took her place at the boy’s feet. “If you want, I can have the detective show you what he shared with me yesterday, but I have a feeling you would rather not. I love you. I have always loved you. There are so many things through the years that your father did, and I made excuses or ignored the behavior. But, when he attacked me and then moved toward getting a divorce, he never tried to take the two of you. I’m thankful he didn’t, but I adopted you. He is your father. Shouldn’t he have wanted to take you from me? Why do you think he left you behind?”

The boy launched himself into his mother's arms. “He doesn’t love us.”

She rested her forehead on his, “He might. I don’t know. All I know is that my world would be a horrible place to be without you and Henry.”

Regina couldn’t remember when or how it happened, but all of them spent the day together in Emma’s study. They built a bed out of a mound of pillows. Wrapped together in blankets, they avoided the world watching Netflix and hoping the world could forget their existence for a little while longer. Laying her head on Emma's chest, she knew they would be alright. Roland's heart had broken, but all of them together could help the boy through it.


	14. Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone understands that I won't be rushing to the family instantly being together. We have a lot of pain to work through starting...now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear some of these chapters write themselves. And, for all of you being kind enough to leave comments, thank you. You have been making a rather rough period at work feel much better. The political landscape nationally is warm and friendly in comparison to what is going on in my school.

She frowned as peered down at the parking lot where security lights had begun to turn on for the night. Regina sighed in frustration. Waiting had never been her strong suit. To save her business, Regina had rented an office space inside a bank building. She decided that a building with added security might slow down the press’s attempts to get to her or her sons. She had spoken once at length with them on her front lawn early on, but now she demanded they leave her alone. Regina refused to provide them with any details other than the family had no statement to make, and that would not change. The lieutenant had thanked her for her support; she hadn’t considered the police at all when making her decision. This morning, like all the other work days since the story broke, the irate ex-wife ignored the questions the reporters flung her way as she walked across the street to get into Emma’s SUV. The women now carpooled. The kids rode together as well. Togetherness protected them all from the outside world. Weeks passed in a blur for all of them.

Regina stood on the fifth floor of the bank building watching the sun dwindle while she waited for Emma’s arrival. Though the parking lot neared empty after five, the building didn’t empty until much later.

ES: I am two minutes out if you wish to collect your things. Let me know if you need me to come up and wait.

She moved to gather her purse. She considered grabbing the paperwork on her desk, but the boys needed her attention at night. Trying to work made the boys recoil. They wanted to support her. With that in mind, she left the file where it lay and opened the door. When she got on the elevator, she noticed a scruffy man she had not seen before, but continued to watch the three little bubbles that danced on her phone; Emma was typing.

ES: I was thinking take out for dinner. Maybe Chinese, Thai, or Indian. What do you think?

The brunette squeezed her nose between two fingers. Pressure points did not relieve stress headaches. However, she wished it did. Anger welled in the pit of her stomach; the Swans had been supportive and encouraging to a fault. The group of them ate together for one meal almost every day. They shopped, ran, worked, cleaned and went to school together. She couldn’t take a step without one of them underfoot. She and the boys needed a break.

She retrieved her purse and her coat and stepped onto the elevator ignoring the sketchy man in the cheap suit leaning against the rail. He habitually flipped the lid to his zippo lighter forcing open then closed in quick succession.

“A pretty thing like you--I bet your husband has to beat off the competition with a club.”

Her glare quieted him instantly. But, his lighter continued its rhythmic scrape. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she marched at a steady clip beyond the security checkpoint to the outside. She checked her watch because Emma should have arrived first.  
The poor excuse for a man stepped around her without speaking. She considered demanding an apology, but his lit cigarette smelled too foul to bother. The low hum of an engine and the sound of tires rolling on uneven pavement signaled Emma’s arrival.

Huffing loudly, she walked around the front of the vehicle and used the ludicrous sidestep to climb inside to the passenger seat. “It escapes me why anyone would waste as much money as you did on buying such an impractical mode of transportation.”

“And, a good evening to you too, Gina. Yep, I had a great day. How about you?” Without pausing the blonde charged through an entire conversation for one. “Fine. Oh, my office is still not the way I like it. I had to fire that fool, James. The police have discovered my ex-husband is a vile human being, but I am doing just peachy.”

The gasp coming from her passenger reminded Emma that she might have taken voicing her thoughts a step too far.

“I know some of what I said is out of line. But, you have been snapping at me for days. You don’t like it when I arrive early because then I come up to the office and you don’t want me to see it right now. You don’t like it when I am on time because you feel like I block the drive for other people. From the look on your face, I gather that a minute to two late is no better.” She sighed. “I know I offered dinner. Why don’t you tell me what you want me to pick up and I will drop you at yours, then I will send the boys over as I am sure they are at mine? You can take yourself to work tomorrow, and forever how long you want.”

Regina’s mouth fell open, and her frustration began to redesign itself into anxiety.

Sadness filled green eyes, “I’m not angry. You have to grieve, and you can’t do that with me following you around like a lost puppy.”

“I think I’ll order a pizza. If you could be so kind as to take me home.” The near whisper helped calm the tension growing between the two.

The brunette watched her friend drive in an uncomfortable silence. The agent’s face stayed emotionless, but the pinched quality to the eyes and mouth hinted at hurt feelings.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Regina studied her fingers in her lap because the longer she looked at the woman, the more pain she recognized.

“In the grand scheme of things my feelings don’t matter. None of this is about me. I will stay away until you decide that you want me around you.” The large truck stopped in the Mills’ driveway while she waited for Regina to gather her things and leave.

“You didn’t deserve my attitude. I should be thanking you for everything.” Regina dropped lightly on the concrete and turned to the blonde awaiting a response.

Emma nodded once in return and cleared her throat. She pulled her hair loose from the bun on the back of her head. “What I do and don’t deserve is completely irrelevant. You and the boys have to work through your grief. My girls and I tried to lessen the load. But, we failed.”

Regina sought to interrupt, but Emma held up a hand to stop her. “The thing is no one can succeed at it. Just like no one can tell you how to get through it or how long it will take. It is what it is. There is no magical key to any of it. Don’t worry about us; me and the girls, we will be fine. You know where we are if you need us.”

For the first time since the mayhem started, Regina entered her house with tears in her eyes.

****

Regina and the boys found a routine. Roland liked to help with dinner. Henry wanted to help clean up after they were done. She spent time with them apart, but neither ever mentioned their father for the first week.

At the beginning of the second week, Regina received a call she feared. She entered the middle school shortly after lunch. “I am looking for the principal’s office.” She spoke to the woman in the glass booth inside the entrance.

“You must be Mrs. Mills. Dr. Hayward is waiting for you. If you follow the yellow stripe to the left, it will take you to his office.” The older woman eyed her suspiciously. She felt the woman weighing her in her mind, the condescension palpable. She longed to hear someone be ignorant enough to demand why she couldn’t see her husband had been a killer. But, the attendance clerk didn’t rise to the occasion.

A few quick strides later and she stood in front of Roland holding an ice pack to his eye.

“What happened?”

Angry tears burned down his cheeks. “Jaylen said you must be stupid to have married dad. Then, he said you must have really liked his …” His cheeks flamed red as he ducked his eyes away from hers. “You don’t want to know the rest. I lost my temper, and I hit him.”

“Did he hit you?”

The boy shook his head. “Nope. We were in the cafeteria. Someone nailed me with an apple. I think they were trying to make me quit hitting him.” He gulped. “I hurt him. He had to get stitches right here because he fell on a chair.” The pointed at his chin.  
“Rolly, let me talk to the administrator. Do you know if you are suspended or are they going to expel you?”

He shrugged noncommittally.

“If dad were here he would threaten them until they let me stay. But, you aren’t dad. And, I don’t know that I want to threaten anyone.”

She placed a hand on his head. “Let me go talk and then we will discuss this.”

A balding man in a suit that had seen better days opened the door. “Mrs. Mills, thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Though she tried to listen, she found that her mind tuned out of the conversation. In the back of her mind, she bargained with a god she wasn’t sure she believed in anymore. ‘If you get Rolly off the hook, I promise to make him go to counseling.’ She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily trying to focus and bat away tears.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Mills.”

“It’s Ms.Mills. And, I am as good as can be expected under the circumstances. My sons and I have been through a lot. Our grief and embarrassment has been made very public thanks to the press. As you can imagine, Roland has been struggling. He has an appointment with a therapist to help deal with this next week. Unfortunately, it doesn’t help him much right now.”

The principal steepled his hands on his desk. “I see. I can imagine it has been tough for all of you. Henry was such a delightful boy, but Roland needed his father to keep him in check. Now, that”

She cut him off, “His father didn’t keep him in check. He watched his father hit me and belittle me on a regular basis. The boy feared his father would choose to treat him the same way. Don’t for a second think that man kept him under control. Robin damaged that beautiful boy. I will not let you make his father sound like he could make him a better man. His father murdered his birth mother. I will advise you to consider your words before speaking. If I need I can make a phone call and have my lawyer here in an instant.”

The man stiffened and stood. “That shouldn’t be necessary. We would like to suspend Roland for the remainder of the week. I will allow him to return when you provide me documentation that he is under the care of a psychologist or psychiatrist. We can’t have him exploding on everyone who speaks ill of his family, now can we?”

“No, we can’t. But, you might want to consider that he was being bullied indirectly. He reminded him of abuse he had watched. Now, I will take him and leave. Could you please find out the cost of the boy he hit's medical expenses? I would like to cover the cost of his stitches.”

“Why yes, of course. The man stood astonished at this woman who, though sad, remained in full control of her faculties.

“Roland will be returning on Thursday, next week. Will he be allowed to make up the work he misses or will he be required to fall behind?”

“No, his teachers upload everything to google classroom. He can work from home.”

“Thank you. Good day, sir.”

She left the man’s office and tapped her son on the shoulder. “Grab your things. We are going home.”

****

Emma kicked and hit the Wavemaster furiously in a series of combinations. Sweat trickled down her neck. She continued to work the padding until she struggled to keep her feet.

She didn’t immediately notice the woman in her doorway. She had ceased to think they would reconnect anytime soon. In truth, three weeks had crawled by without the daily influx of Mills in their lives. “Hello.”

The blonde paused her movements. “Hi.” And, then turned and kicked the target again before hitting with a backfist followed closely by a middle punch.

“Are you going to stop working so that we can talk or did I waste my time?”

Fatigue and sadness had lined her face. “I can stop. But, my smell isn’t so great.”

Regina laughed. She’d missed the blonde’s humor. She examined her friend more closely as she stepped out of the garage into the house. Dark circles lined her eyes, and Emma’s face looked thinner. Regina studied her form in the full light one more time. “You haven’t been eating or sleeping well.”

Emma shrugged. “I’ve eaten. I’ve slept. I’m here.”

If she expected more of an explanation, she didn’t show it. “You are dead on your feet, my dear. How are you going to be there for all of us if you aren’t there for yourself?”

Emma sighed. “It’s been a rough few weeks at work. My condition has nothing to do with you. Well, mostly. I know you don’t know this, but if you had bothered to pay attention I worked two back to back 80 hour work weeks, and so far I’ve logged 60 on this one. I might get to have one of my days off this weekend, but I am not holding my breath. Now, if you will pardon me for a few minutes, I have to go shower.” The agent didn’t wait for a response; she left the room and a shocked brunette in her wake.

“She’s exhausted. She’s been going to work somewhere between 4 and 5 in the morning. Most nights she gets home around 7.” Kathryn spoke up from behind her. She hugged the woman letting her know she missed her.

“She was serious. She’s been working fifteen hour days! How is she still functioning?”

The girl shrugged like her mother. “She does what she has to do. I don’t know what she’s been working on, but it has been all hands on deck for weeks. But, she’s going to have to slow down soon because it’s taking a toll on her.”

A few minutes later Emma came into the kitchen wearing her pajamas. Regina dropped a plate of cut-up pieces of salami, cheese, crackers, and apple in front of her. “A little nutrition before you rest should help.”

A smile curled at the edges of fair lips. “What brings you to my door?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“No, but you aren’t here to visit. If you were, you’d have brought the boys. This is something else.”

The older woman sighed. “True. I wish it weren’t. Roland fought at school. I was wondering if you thought karate might help him learn to control his temper and give him an outlet for some of his aggression.”

“Both the boys could benefit. Henry asked about the classes we take. I had thought to invite both the boys to attend with me as soon as we catch our terrorist. But, if you want him to start sooner, the girls could introduce them.”

Regina laid her hand on Emma’s arm. “Thank you for everything. I’m sorry about the other day.”

The blonde turned to her. “I’m not upset that you snapped at me. The day you exploded at me one of the guys I went through Quantico with who does undercover operations was found dead on his front lawn with a message left for us. What we didn’t know or notice because it was one of our own, they had placed his body on a pressure switch; the team that went to collect evidence exploded. I lost fifteen friends in a matter of minutes. So, again my weight loss and fatigue are not your fault.”

Regina squeezed the arm under her fingers,”But, I could have made a horrific day feel a little better. I didn’t. I should have been here to ease your mind and make you smile for the last few weeks, but I was too busy with my anger.”

Emma sighed. “It takes as long as it takes. With what I do for a living, I am always going to be losing someone I know. It’s part of the job. Last I heard, they nearly had a location for the group. We had tracked them through an IP address we found on the phone. I feel like Jack Bauer made it look easier than it is. But, I am going to go crawl into bed and then we will see what tomorrow brings.”

Sensing her dismissal, the brunette began to withdraw. “Emma, could you and the girls come over for dinner tomorrow night? If you pack bags, we can do another family sleepover.”

“The girls can definitely. I will have to answer after I find out how the raid went tonight.”

A reticent smile bloomed on both of their faces. “You promise you aren’t mad.”

“I’m not mad. I promise. I hope to see you tomorrow.” Emma turned toward bed expecting her friend to have left. Instead, two arms wrapped around her. “Try for me. I want you next to me when I sleep tomorrow.”

That night instead of nightmares, Emma dreamed about her neighbor.


	15. Finding Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's hard day ends with a pleasant homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I have received. My stress tends to mean I write more. I hope you have a wonderful weekend. No, I am not saying I am not writing. I am just not guaranteeing I am. Will life and family cooperate? That is the question.

1:23 am Emma’s watch glowed in the darkness. Seven pm had come and gone in the midst of processing the latest data. The terrorist group anticipated the arrival of the team the night before. She spent Friday trying to determine how and where they had gone. As most of the building had thinned out with the waning light of the day, Emma correlated traffic camera footage to a tablet’s IP. Soon, she triangulated a new location. The tactical team surrounded and disabled the dwindling group outside of Alexandria, Virginia.

Ingrid congratulated her personally before insisting she take three or four days off to rest. Her boss made comments about her weight loss. “Emma, if you can’t handle the stress, we can send you back to the academy.” The agent had whiplash momentarily when her next comment praised her ingenuity. “We wouldn’t have caught them if you hadn’t connected the tablet with the RV they stole, then, triangulating them based on tower pings. Amazing. I’m impressed that you could understand how we do what we do so well. Congratulations.” The praise felt fake and empty. They had lost too many of their own for this to be a win.

The blonde agent knew the director intended the negative comment to dig under her skin. Neal had always kept her in check. He told her she’d get lost down the rabbit hole if she didn’t come home for dinner. He called it their secret code for you aren’t taking care of yourself. The memory made her miss the man all the more. She felt guilty for not feeling his absence more acutely. Even before moving away from their shared home, his absence affected her the same way losing her favorite jeans had. One of her essential symbols of comfort had disappeared but could be replaced. Her thoughts rattled her. She started her nightly routine of checking the security of her house. Neal shouldn’t be replaceable. He was the source of her comfort--irreplaceable, right? Scratch that--the substitution superseded the original. Emma swallowed hard. She checked the locks on the sliding glass door that opened in the backyard. The idea that Regina outshined Neal in every way frightened her because of its truth. She hung her head in shame as she checked if the garage door was down. The angry agent huffed as she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror. ‘Your emotions are out of control because of exhaustion. Stop it.’ She commanded herself knowing she wasted the effort.

The dead silence and shadows of her house eerily conjured thoughts of a barren wasteland devoid of life. Her mind drained her body of warmth. In the darkest night, humans often find solace in the stars and darkness wrapping around them like a blanket. Tonight they sucked the marrow from her bones leaving her weak and empty.

Her phone vibrated on her hip jolting her out of the downward spiral.

RM: I expect my cuddle bunny to be here in less than ten minutes. Please don’t make me wait much longer.

“Cuddle bunny?” Emma hung her coat in the hall closet. She sniffed at her shirt and wrinkled her nose.

ES: I need a shower. I stink.

She shuffled toward her room with a bottle of water.

RM: As surprising as this revelation might be to you, my bathroom contains a shower and a bathtub. You can choose whichever you wish to use.

Opening her lingerie drawer, she dug around for her favorite cotton pajamas but came up empty.

ES: I have to grab a bag of clothes for tomorrow and pjs.

RM: The girls packed for you. The bag is here.

Shaking her head in wonder, Regina’s made caring for others look simple. She dropped her messenger bag and ID on her desk in the study. Taking one last look to make sure everything was secure, she walked across the street to find warmth and comfort.

The door opened as she reached the porch. A soft light glowed behind the gorgeous creature opening the door. “I expected you hours ago.”

“The girls didn’t pass my message.” Emma sounded worried; afraid that she had offended her host.

“They did. I had hoped to spend more time with you. If you keep the same schedule you have been you will be leaving in three to four hours.” Regina didn’t look at her as she locked the door and put the security latch in place.

Emma pulled the smaller woman to her squeezing firmly. “I’m not going anywhere in the morning. I can stay as long as you wish. The boss ordered me to take several days off. Who am I to argue with the director?”

The brunette pulled away slightly, “You do stink.” She led her by the hand down the hall to her bedroom. “Do you need anything to eat or drink?” The tiny woman buzzed about the room preparing Emma’s bath by pulling towels and adding bath salts to steaming water.

“No. I have been spending every hour available in front of a large monitor or a standard computer screen for weeks on end. Food and drink have been plentiful. I thought I was taking a shower.”

The blonde stared at her confused by the turn of events.

“You’re too unsteady on your feet to stand in a shower. You look so exhausted be thankful that I am not insisting that I bathe with you to prevent you from drowning.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Regina who kept rechecking the water temp so that the blonde wouldn’t see her pink cheeks.

“So, hypothetically, if I let myself fall over I could have you in the bath with me?”

The brunette gulped loudly. “Don’t push it. You only work in an office. You don’t go out into the field to chase the terrorists, do you?”

“No. Tactical does the scary stuff. I’m turning into a computer geek. I told the director I wanted something safe so that the girls could always know they had a parent. They wouldn’t have to worry whether or not I would come home alive. Back to collapsing and bathing, I guess I will keep that in mind for a later date. If you step out for a few minutes, I can strip and get in, but then you can sit in here and talk to me if you wish. The bubbles will cover most of me I’m sure. And, what they don’t you have every right to see whenever you wish.”

Regina left the room to check on the kids. The boys slept in their rooms. The girls had curled up together in the guest room. As she went to shut the guest room door once again, she heard Emily’s voice in the darkness. “Did mom make it home?”

“Yes, she’s in the bath. She isn’t working tomorrow so you can talk to her after she wakes.”

She heard the smile in the girl’s voice. “Goodnight, Gina. Thanks for having us over.”

She returned to find Emma submerged almost to her neck with a smile on her face. “I believe you like the tub. Did I get the water too hot?”

“There is no such thing. It’s perfect. Emma opened one eye to glance at her companion. “Thank you for everything. This is a wonderful way to come home after the last few weeks.”

Regina smiled at her. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to know that you are staying in the safety of an office. When you told me about the entire team dying the other day my mind reeled. I can’t lose you like that.”

Emma opened her eyes and slid forward to the side where Regina perched. She noticed the way coffee eyes traced the glistening wet skin of her upper chest. The bubbles kept her decency no matter how much she wished it had failed.

“You won’t. I think it's important not to leave each other behind.” She placed her wet hand on top of the soft olive skin of her neighbor’s. “I told you before I am here for you whenever and you are ready. But, you don’t have to rush, and you don’t have to worry. I'm not stupid or reckless.”

The real estate agent tipped up the blonde’s chin and caressed her face. “Overworking yourself isn’t much better.”

She received a sheepish grin in reply. “If you will give me a few minutes, I can finish bathing and meet you in your bed in a few minutes.”

By 2:30 am, Regina curled into Emma’s chest; both clung to the other warding off the dangers found in their own minds.

 

 


	16. Sleepy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day at Regina's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a slow burn. But, they are getting more playful. I hope you enjoy it. They are still in for some rough patches coming up, but the ladies are really beginning to understand each other a bit more.

The kids all went and returned from Saturday morning karate class without the blonde moving an inch. Regina remembered the exhausted weight of Emma as she crawled into the bed beside her. She smiled fondly remember waking to the blonde pressed into her side; her pale nose buried in her neighbor’s neck. Each breath exhilarated and tickled in equal measure. She shivered at the memory before forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. 

She sat at her kitchen table reading the news on the arrested terror group. Guilt burned in her veins for not making herself available to Emma for weeks. She had been her rock when she needed her, but when the opportunity to do the same came along, she retreated. Part of Regina admitted that the blonde hadn’t sought help, but if she hadn’t exploded and pushed her away would Emma’s health have taken such a hit? She had no way of knowing.

The door leading from the garage opened letting four sweaty and tired teenagers into her home.  
She smiled at all of them. Although the girls had been studying martial arts since they started elementary school, her boys began a week ago. “So, lunch or brunch? You can tell me all about it while we eat.”

The girls shrugged having no idea what the difference would be. Henry looked at Roland’s sweaty face and droopy shoulders. “Mom, can we have second breakfast. Rolly worked hard enough to eat a huge stack of pancakes.”

 

The younger boy’s face lit up; he felt weak and pathetic during his third class. “That would be great, Hen. Can we mom?”

Kat poked her sister in the ribs. “Lil guy has your eating habits.” 

Regina appreciated the relaxed nature of the girls. They never demanded or assumed anything much like their mother. “Okay, pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit salad will be served in about 30 minutes. Girls why don’t you head home to shower and come back. The boys can shower here. Everyone will be ready to eat by the time I serve it.” The brunette mother stood in awe as all four turned and did what they were told without argument. For the first time in awhile, her home felt at peace with itself.

****

The Swan’s effect on her children baffled her. Her brooding boy turned into a normal early teen. Henry became social and friendly. The girls magically turned their home into a place anyone would envy. The kids spent the day with each other. Regina participated in between checking in on Emma while she slept. The blonde didn’t move; it worried her enough that twice she checked to make sure the woman still breathed.

“I wish you could have seen Roland practicing his kicks today. He has the front kick perfectly, and his round kick is coming along.” Emily complimented the boy as she decided on her next move. She nibbled her lower lip and frowned. It movement reminded the brunette of Emma. She’d seen her do that anytime she weighed her options. “Got it. Scoundrel.” She placed her letter tiles going across using the C and the L from previous words. Hah. I got a double word score. 24 points. And, I believe you said the jock would be easy to beat.” She stuck her tongue out at Henry. “Don’t forget I have to disappear in an hour. We have a Saturday practice. The coach couldn’t get the gym at a reasonable hour. Who goes to school at 3 o’clock on a Saturday?”

All of them laughed, but Regina noticed how it had to be an inside joke between the kids that she wasn’t privy to knowing. It intrigued her, but she didn’t want to do anything that might impair the children’s relationship. Henry had never had close friends. Roland had friends, but most had moved away. The few remaining pulled away as Robin went slowly off the rails. Her boys had been lonely for the last two years if not longer.

Henry spoke, sounding more playful than she had heard in ages, “We all know you Swans are sneaky. Fine. I can deal with that.” He played off an E from Kathryn’s poor attempt at playing; she had spelled TREE. “But, I can still out do your family genius. EUPHORIC. 15 points. Oh, wait, that is a triple letter for P and the C, so that makes it 21 points. Booyah!” Her son stood and did a little victory dance.

Rolly looked at his brother like he had lost his mind. “Hen, you do know that 21 is less than 24, right?”

“Yes, but I am beating 2 of the players. That is enough of a victory for me.” 

The younger boy sighed. “Remind me not to play this with him again, mom.” The boy stared at the board growling. He turned and tugged on his mother’s sleeve from where she sat at her desk a few feet away. “I need a little help here.” Regina walked over trying desperately to hide her happiness. She couldn’t remember the last time Roland asked for help with anything that mattered to him. “I don’t know what I can make. I only have things that will make three letter words.”

She looked at the words that had already been used and smiled. “Who used PING?” 

Three of them pointed at Kat who busily texted with someone from her lap. She suddenly looked up as she felt their stares. “It’s a word. And, I got a triple word score off of it.”

She whispered in her boy’s ear. He grinned. “I’m going to build off PING. He dropped his MAP in front of the word. Let’s see that’s 14 points, but it’s a triple word score, so that makes 42 points. Booyah, back at you, Henry. I believe that makes me the winner of the game.” The boy hopped from the chair and did a quick victory lap around the table. His carefree laughter instilled the hope that this boy had a chance to have a happy existence.

Regina had retreated to the kitchen door waiting for her coffeemaker to finish her new cup. “Hey.” The raspy voice at her ear frightened her until the warm arm wrapped around her waist. Emma hooked her chin over Regina’s shoulder to watch the kids unobserved. “They do so great together.”

“The dead awakens,” Emily called to her mother. “I’m going to go home and change. I have to head to practice. Kat’s going to drive me.” The two girls grinned at their mother cuddled up behind Regina.

“She’s a manager. She has to be there too, doesn’t she?” 

Roland looked at Henry’s face and then the girls trying to determine how to react to how close the women appeared to be. Emma watched the boy debating whether or not this should be a reason for anger.

“Yeah, but we didn’t see the point in taking two cars. Rolly, do you still want to come help since Jeanie isn’t going to be there?” The look Kat shot toward the boy gave him a non-verbal option that had nothing to do with practice.

“Sure. If mom will let me.” He turned to his mother. “Can I mom?” 

Almost giddy from happiness, Regina simply nodded and smiled at her boy. For the first time in quite awhile, he chose to be happy rather than angry.

The blonde still in a stupor rubbed her stomach and responded to Kat. “Got it.” However, any observer would doubt she had anything. Her feet stumbled over to the breakfast bar to sit down. “Hunger forced me out of bed.”

“Have a seat. I made a quiche. I will warm you a slice.” 

Emma used her crossed arms as a pillow while she waited. Even though the process of retrieving the pie, cutting and warming the slice took under five minutes, sleep claimed her again.

Regina’s soft touch had brought her around as she placed a plate in front of her with a fork.

The girls kissed their mom on the cheek. “By the way, we are staying over again tonight, so if you pass out again, it’s all good. Love you ma.” They disappeared with Rolly and Henry following closely behind.

“Henry’s going too? What did I miss?”

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead without thinking. Her nervousness caused her to retreat to the sink to wash the dirty dishes that had accumulated over the course of the day, but she chose to answer Emma’s question. “Your daughters have been teaching my sons how to be happy. Henry seems to be taking to it as he knew all along. Roland, he’s making great strides. He hasn’t had a tantrum for more than twenty-four hours. I’ve noticed Emily has been talking to him a lot lately. I noticed it a few days ago. But, today, she’s been amazing with him.”

The blonde smiled blandly as she ate. “This tastes wonderful. I don’t know if it is that great, or if it’s just been so long since I had food that was still fresh.” She made a few more yummy noises before she finished leaving a blushing brunette.

“My girls struggled with anger, especially Em. That is why we got into karate. But, they were so young then. Maybe six or seven. Therapy, time and karate helped. It wasn’t one thing. It was all of them.”

“I’m sure their parents had something to do with it too.” The blonde gave a non-committal eyebrow raise. “So, we are without children. You still look dead to the world. Do you want to curl up on the couch with me or back to the bed.”

Emma looked at the couch. “I think bed. That doesn’t look like I could snuggle and sleep at the same time in that space.

“Who said anything about snuggling?” Regina linked their fingers tugging the blonde in the direction of her room. 

“You did. You said you missed your cuddle bunny.” Emma’s ears pinked as she slid back between the sheets rolling her body so that she could place her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Thank you for this. It’s nice to have someone take care of me.”

Dumbfounded for a moment, the petite woman hummed a response. 

“Gina, can I ask you something?”

“If you promise to quit calling me Gina.” The testy tone of her voice failed to sound irritated. 

“You said that when you slept with James, you learned something about yourself. What did you find out?”

Sorely tempted not to answer, she swallowed loudly. 

“You don’t have to answer if you aren’t ready.”

Long fingernails stroked over Emma’s arm. “No. I think I would like to talk about it. I had noticed sometime before that Robin had other women on the side. I would find hints of lipstick on collars or maybe the faint scent of perfume on his skin. Once, he had a love bite on his shoulder blade. I don’t know why he didn’t know I could see it.” The humor in her voice gave way to a light tremor. “I decided that if he could find happiness elsewhere, maybe I could. I know I wasn’ satisfied by him; I suspect he wasn’t with me either. But, I had never been with anyone else. Was it my fault our sex life wasn’t any good or was it his? After I slept with James, I knew the problem wasn’t Robin. But, James taught me something else valuable too.”

Emma didn’t like how down on herself Regina sounded. She turned her head enough to run the tip of her nose along the outer edge of the love toned ear. “From what you have told me I sincerely doubt he taught you anything of real value.” 

Regina cut off her playful scoff quickly. “He brought a vibrator that day. Robin doesn’t use toys in the bedroom. That opened a whole new world to me. I may be hard to please, but I found something to bring me the pleasure I craved.”

Emma raised herself on an elbow. “You’d never had an orgasm before playing with a vibrator, had you?”

Regina’s timid eyes danced preventing contact.

“Hey. It’s okay. I swear it took me years to finally teach him enough for me to have an orgasm with him in the room and involved. In college, it was different. I didn’t have anything making it difficult to be interested. But, marriage and kids, that took the wind out of my sails.”

“I never did with another person in the room. Ever.”

Emma grinned down at her. “Whenever your ready, I will spend the time to play you like the beautiful gift you are. We will try it with and without toys. I bet the problem you had is that neither man took the time to get to know what your body wants.”

Regina looked at her in wonder. “What makes you think that?”

“I bet I can get more of a reaction from you in a few minutes without much effort. Will you permit me to demonstrate?”

A timid nod answered. The blond returned Regina’s side. She traced her nose around her ear again and began whispering as she placed a kiss to her jaw. “See the secret is that you have to want to be touched. Long for it. You know how I feel about you. You love the power you have over all of us in those exquisite heels and those delicious breasts. Some days I will finally taste your skin. I’ve never done that with a woman. Never could before, but you, “ She blew a teasing breath down her neck to her cleavage. The blonde smirked as she saw the pebbled hardness peeking out through Regina’s t-shirt. Putting her weight on her elbow again, green eyes peered into coffee. “Would that be something you want?”

“God, yes.” Regina closed her eyes and steadied her breath. “I thought you said you had never been with a woman.”

“I haven’t. But, I’m looking forward to it. I fantasize about it frequently.”

Regina blushed profusely. “Please don’t tell me what you are doing when you have those thoughts.” 

Emma’s face reddened but, her grin grew. “Oh, I imagine lots of things.”

The dark haired woman whined a little. “Before we leave this topic I’m not quite ready for, have you still only had a few kisses with that woman LIly, or have you found someone to tickle your fancy.”

The blonde laughed. “The only fancy I want to tickle is yours. And, no I wouldn’t. Kissing someone else would feel like cheating, I can’t. I won’t.”

“Good.”

Even though Regina didn’t declare the topic dead, Emma could feel it. She flopped onto her back and closed her eyes. 

“I need to go make something for dinner for the kids. Will you be okay back here alone?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be asleep again in a minute. My dreams might be kinda fun.” A contented smile blossomed on both faces as Regina sat up for a moment and changed her mind about something. She leaned over her neighbor, brushing noses together then tentatively she connected their lips. The sleepy moan escaping Emma caused a sudden wetness Regina hadn’t anticipated. The kiss stayed slow and sweet. “I couldn’t have someone else stealing your first kiss from me. Sleep well."


	17. Unavoidable responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin continues to effect Regina's life. Emma deals with high school girl drama issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would finish this one today. Go me! However, I have to grade a lot tomorrow so no promises. It may be a couple of days before you get the next one after this. Thanks for all the lovely notes and kind words.

  
A cold breeze blew as Regina stepped out of her car. She double checked her time. The monstrosity of a house her client had picked to take a second look at cast a dark shadow over the vehicle parked in the empty house’s drive. Nervous jitters tracked through her system; a phenomenon that hadn’t happened in years. Stepping forward, she slipped her hand into her purse locating her pepper spray.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Spencer. Right, this way.” The slightly paunchy gentleman offered his hand for a shake, but his eyes shifted to a van parked at the street.

“I thought this was a private viewing?” She opened her mouth to answer observing a group of men leaving the van.

“We are. I don’t know them. Do you?”

The dangerous glint in his eyes discounted his humble sounding “no.” She waited until the men stopped a few feet back before she addressed them. “What may I do for you? I make appointments with all my clients. I do not have the time to meet with your group today, but if you would like I can give you my business card. You are welcome to drop into the office so that we can discuss your needs.”

The man that behaved as the leader stepped forward. He reached into a pocket and slid out a card. “I need you to get a message to your husband.”

“Ex-husband.” She seethed through her teeth.

“You still have his kids which means you can contact him. Tell him Rafael wants what he’s owed. Tell him that Davidson and Ramos want to remind him of what we know.” The man snapped his fingers and the others around him retreated. “I suggest telling him in person. Our names get flagged as soon as they are said. We prefer to be off the register. See you later, bonita.”

Spencer stood beside his real estate agent watching the van drive away. “I bet you get a lot of messages for Mr. Mills, don’t you?”

She ignored his question leading him toward the house. “Where would you like to start today? I know you’ve seen it before, but you specifically said you have something you wanted to double check.” The man continued to hover to close to her. His musky cologne created a knot in her stomach that twisted and turned as her nerves frayed. For every step she took away from him, he closed the distance often placing her between him and a wall.

“I wanted to check out the kitchen and the bedroom, but honestly I wanted more time alone with you.” His proximity for the last word blew the hairs around her ear. She placed one hand on his chest pushing him away.

“Mr. Spencer, I am not interested. If you continue to be aggressive, I am afraid I will have to refer you to another real estate agent.”

His face reddened; his mouth flattened into a line. “How do you know you're not interested? You haven’t given me any of your time. You need a new man. That much is obvious. Who do you think protected you from those thugs that arrived?”

She faced her client angrily. “I don’t need a new man. I don’t need a man. I don’t recall you speaking to Mr. Ramos while he addressed me. All you did is stand in the background listening to a conversation that in no way involved you. Now, do you care to look at the house or are we done?” The biting tone to her voice declared her done with the topic at hand.

“I want to buy this house. But, I do need the dimensions for the rooms. Do you have them on file or do I need to whip out my tape measure?” The lurid way the words fell from his lips agitated her.

“I’ll email them to you. I will wait here. Walk through the house, decide how much you want to offer and I will get the ball rolling.” Her voice offered no warmth or encouragement.

His shoulders fell, and he sighed. “There is no point in negotiating. I am willing to pay full price. My wife died two months ago. I can’t stand to stay in our house any longer, but this place is big enough to hold all the furniture I want to keep. If I want to give my daughter my old house, can you help me arrange to have the deed transferred to her as well?”

She gave him her first genuine smile of this meeting. “Of course, I will contact my legal partner. She will get all this done for you. Are you going to finance or pay cash?”

He laughed. “Why would I bother financing? I will pay cash. How soon can we close?”

She raised her eyebrows. “After our offer is accepted and the home inspection completed, I suspect another ten-day wait after that. We could close the sale as early as two weeks from now with the right push.”

“Offer them an extra $25,000 if they will put a rush on it.”

She nodded her head thankful that this client meeting turned out less threatening than it had started.

****  
A woman pressed her hand against the plexiglass mirroring her lover as she spoke to him over the phone provided. At one point in time, she may have been young enough to consider their behavior a romantic notion, meeting Robin here today altered that viewpoint. That plexiglass provided strength and comfort. It meant he could not harm either of them. Verbally, Roland could still, no would still be a casualty. Her mothering instinct told her the pain the boy would experience isn’t something she should prevent. She believed the boy needed his answers. Henry already knew that his father did not fit in his future. Would Roland learn to feel the same?

****

Emma began her ascent of the bleachers desperately looking for an available seat. She found one near the top. She recognized a few of the kids along the back wall, but seeing Jim in attendance worried her. A loud pop reverberated in the gym as she turned to sit. The scoreboard blew out sparks at the far end of the space.

“Damn, can anyone tell me the score?”

Jim leaned across the aisle. The second game just stared. We won the first 15-3. Em’s serve is killer. We’re are on defense, but the score is 2 all. I know you can’t see her, but Em is at the front left corner.”

“Thanks.” She watched as the opposing team member smacked the ball over the net Emma rolled her eyes at how slow the underhanded service had been. Jess set the ball allowing Emma to spike it over the net narrowly missing the outstretched arms of one of the opponents. A loud shout traveled across the net, but the home team ignored it as they high fived one another and resumed their places.

The referee's call had the home team rotate placing Emily center court. As soon as she bent down, the girl on the other side began antagonizing her. The mother couldn’t make out the words, but she didn’t doubt they challenged her daughter’s temper. With a quick overhand serve that cleared the net by less than inch, Em moved into position to block the return. The ball traveled her direction. Emily jumped only to be tackled by the girl from the other side. Pinned to the floor, Em used a leg to move the girl off her body and pop up leery of what the girl would do. A whistle blew, the referee called a violation and ejected the player from the game.

Emma concentrated on her daughter's movements. Emily limped a little and kept wiping at the little bloody smear beneath her nose. The animosity the agent sensed in the air caused her grave concern. But, how dangerous could a school game be? During the next play, the replacement at the net threw an elbow through the net and into Emily’s nose. The incident looked accidental, but the odds stated otherwise. The game paused long enough for her blonde haired girl to speak to the coach, have a little water and wipe the blood from her face. Her mother saw the fire burning in the livid green eyes. By the time Emily reached her next service, her anger had simmered under the surface of her skin. Her mother knew how focused and deadly she became in this state. Her first serve landed within an inch of the back line. Her second hit a girl in the chest with enough velocity to make the girl stumble. With each ball, her precision and speed didn’t dwindle until the game ended.

Relieved the tension would end because the contest finished, Emma waited for the stands to clear as most of the people in the lower rows stood to leave but loud shouts drew her attention. Whistles blew, screams and shouts punctuated the event. By the time she managed to squeeze through the crowd to the floor, her daughter held one of the opposing team’s girls in a restraining hold. “Stop fighting. I did nothing to you.” She kept yelling over the noise but refusing to let the girl go.

Finally, the school officer and a coach appeared next to them ordering Emily to allow the girl to move. As soon as she did, the girl kicked full force into Emma’ ankle. Her daughter crumpled to the floor in pain.

Several hours later, Emily’s wet head lay on her mother’s lap as she iced her nose. Her leg with the air-cast hung off the edge of the couch. Kathryn sat across the room texting on her phone, but not wanting to miss what her sister had to say.

“So, could you tell me what the fight was about?” The tiredness in her mother’s voice displayed no anger at the situation.

Emily pulled the ice away from her bruised face. “Jess is her ex-girlfriend. Someone leaked it that I asked her out on a date.”

Kat’s eyebrows rose. Emma waited for Emily to volunteer more before she pried. “She turned me down. She gave me that ‘we’re such great friends I would hate to lose you speech.’” Her shoulders shrugged. “It’s no biggie. I have heard she’s sleeping with a lot of girls right now. Once that rumor hit my ears, I lost interest. I’m not into sharing."

Emma smiled down at her. “Are you afraid of catching something?”

“Nope. I’ve learned from my mother that getting into a rush for a broken heart isn’t necessarily a good idea.” The confused look on her mother’s face made her continue. “If you felt like jumping in head first you and Regina wouldn’t still be dancing around each other like lovesick teenagers. You both have too much to lose. I appreciate how you are slowly getting to know each other and not letting anyone else dictate the pace. However, the world wouldn't come to an end if you kissed her.”

Running her fingers through her daughter’s hair, she sighed. “I’m not in high school either. I have a lot of emotional baggage just like she does. We have to be careful for our children as well as ourselves. But, we are making baby steps toward something.”

Kat tossed a pillow at her mother. “If that’s so, why isn’t she here?”

“She's taking Rolly to see his dad in a few days. She’s trying to clear her schedule to take all of Saturday off for their visit. She also said something about hiring other agents. I think there is more to the story, but she said something about wanting to be running the firm not showing houses. Which reminds me, are the two of you ready for you SAT Saturday morning?”

Both girls groaned.

“Thought so. I suggest you study.” Emma swiped the remote as the two girls disappeared into their room.

  
****

The brunette waited for time to enter the prison. She sipped a tepid coffee and held onto Roland’s hand. He nervously chewed on his lower lip and studied the floorboard carpeting.

“Do you think he will be glad to see me?”

She ran her fingers through his hair straightening it. “I have no idea. He hasn’t contacted me in any meaningful way. I have had others contacting me about speaking to him, but that doesn’t tell me anything about what he wants or doesn’t want.”

The boy flattened the hair she had fixed and straightened his shirt. “Why didn’t Henry come too?”

She sighed. Henry had multiple reasons for not coming, the main one being he didn’t want to speak to his father. “The SAT is this morning. He needs to take it to get into the school he wants.”

The boy nodded his head, but the pinched eyes and the way he held his mouth told her that he didn’t believe the story. Henry may have to justify his choices to the younger boy at a later time.

A guard opened the visitor’s gate from inside. “Let’s get moving. From what I understand processing us and getting him down to see us takes time.”

Holding hands, they entered while Regina’s mind retraced the events that led to her standing here. Monday’s house viewing hadn’t gone as planned.

A woman pressed her hand against the plexiglass mirroring her lover as she spoke to him over the phone provided. At one point in time, she may have been young enough to consider their behavior a romantic notion, meeting Robin here today altered that viewpoint. That plexiglass that comforted the other couple provided strength and comfort for Regina. It meant he could not harm either of them. Verbally, Roland could still, no would still be a casualty. Her mothering instinct told her the pain the boy would experience isn’t something she should prevent. She believed the boy needed his answers. Henry already knew that his father did not fit in his future. Would Roland learn to feel the same?

Robin strolled in between two guards. Hatred shined in his eyes as he glared at her through the glass overlooking Roland. The boy tapped the glass with his fingernail and waved. His father barely glanced his direction. Robin reached for the phone and then indicated for Regina to do the same.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was showing a house this week and someone dropped by to ask me to speak to you. So, I am here. Does the name Rafael Ramos mean anything to you?”

Robin rocked back in his chair blanching white. “You shouldn’t speak to him.”

“He and three other men surrounded my client and me. I didn’t exactly volunteer to have the conversation. Should I be worried?”

He glanced at Roland and sneered. “What did you bring him for?” The boy watched him with watery pleading eyes.

“Your son wanted to see you. He misses you.”

Robin growled. “Tell the little fucker that I picked you so I wouldn’t have to deal with him. He was too little for me to handle, so I picked a little woman to do it.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Ramos, I have something that’s his. If he doesn’t get it, he will kill me or worse.”

She stood preparing to leave, grabbing Roland by the hand, but Robin held up a hand for her to stop. She sat back down and blinked at him confused. “Are you asking me for help?”

“No. I’m telling you that I need to get out of here so that he doesn’t have me killed.”

“Why is this my problem?” Her voice laced with irritation told him she didn’t believe it concerned her.

“Because you are going to help hide me.”

She began laughing. “You can’t possibly be serious. You humiliate me repeatedly. You hurt me. You tell me our whole marriage was a sham, and you expect me to hide you. No.”

“Emma wouldn’t like it much anyway,” Roland whispered a little too loudly.  
Robin shot his son a bewildered look and then back to Regina. “What does that crazy bitch have to do with anything?”

Regina didn’t answer.

“Let me speak to my son.” Against her better inclination, she handed Roland the antiquated handpiece. “What are you talking about? Why would Emma care where I stayed?”

The brown-haired boy leaned forward looking his father straight in the eye. “Because my mother finally found someone that loves her. She treats her nice.” He waved to his father and hung up the phone leaving the man seething behind the glass.

“Let’s go home, mom.”

 Regina entwined their hands smiling proudly at her son.

 


	18. Changing Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Rolly visit Robin. They return home to the family.

She had dimmed the lights some time ago. Emily slept in the recliner with ice on her knee and ankle. Kathryn had disappeared into her room. Henry and Emma each had one eye on the television as they fought off sleep waiting on Regina and Roland to return from USP Lee. Emma checked the time. Their visitation had lasted until 2 pm. The six to seven-hour trip down and back in one day didn’t feel reasonable. The agent’s attempts to talk Regina into flying had been met with stony silence.

“My ex. My son. My drive. Your input is unnecessary.” Regina’s words played over in her mind. ‘Why does she have to be so stubborn? I could have driven or divided the load. I could have driven them to the airport and picked them up.’ Frustrated and tired, the later the hour grew, the more worry set in for both of them.

“What time do you expect them?”

Emma barely moved her head to glare into his eyes. But, Henry, too perceptive for his own good, flashed her a silly grin. “Mom’s a great driver that has been known to drive a thirteen-hour trip in one go. Don’t underestimate her need to sleep in the bed of her choice rather than a cheap hotel. I once asked her if we could go camping. She told me the cheap motel was close enough: the air conditioning sort of works and it’s anyone’s guess if there will be hot water. She said she would rather be eaten by a bear than deal with low thread count sheets and a rock hard mattress.”

The two snickered. “I hope so. It isn’t Regina that I don’t trust.” Knowing she said more than she intended she turned her attention back to the movie they had been watching.

“Emma?” Henry’s voice sounded atypically shy.

“Hen, what’s on your mind?” He used the remote to pause the movie. His motion demonstrated the importance of the question.

“Is mom your girlfriend?”

She ran a hand across her face. “It’s a lot more complicated than that. She’s recently divorced. We have kids. But, if you are asking if we are emotionally tied together then yes we are.

“Good. I think you’re good together.”

The blonde couldn’t help noticing her daughter’s goofy grin while she feigned sleep.

****

Roland’s surly attitude melted with the miles. He slowly returned to the little boy who could tell stories about his adventures for hours. Currently, he explained how he planned to redesign the workspace in the garage. She rolled her eyes. The boy’s plans normally outlasted his desire to commit to the idea.

Although she tried to lose herself in the storyline again, instead her mind went back to the late-night phone call with Emma.

  
_“Do you have an audience?” The sultry depth to her voice cracked with tension, possibly fear. “The kids don’t need to hear this.” Emma bit her lip, but carefully extricated her body from where the two girls waited in the Emergency Room for the next available doctor. Keeping one eye on the two dozing, she listened intently. “Remember my 4 o’clock that I wanted to avoid, Mr. Spencer makes my flesh crawl.”_

_She dropped change into the machine and waited for the chocolate bar to fall in the tiny space. “Did he do something to you? Are you okay?” Fear crept under Emma’s skin, but the lingering sense that the brunette would have reached out earlier if she had needed her._

_Regina spoke to someone else and muffled the phone. “Sorry. I am sending Roland to shower since we have an early morning. Before we were able to start our walkthrough, four men I didn’t know arrived. Spencer appeared nervous; they weren’t with him either. Their leader introduced himself as Rafael Ramos.”_

_Emma choked on the tightness of her chest. She knew his name well. “What did Rafe want with you? He doesn’t disturb people he has no business with so I don’t understand why he was there.” The agent didn’t want to terrify the woman in her life, but Ramos made Will Scarlett look like a choir boy. She bit her tongue fighting her fear._

_“He says Robin has something of his, and he wants it back. But, he can’t contact Robin while he’s in custody. Since I have his sons, I could.” The faint quiver in Regina’s voice bespoke of unvoiced terror. She paused and cleared her throat. “He told me to tell Robin that he wants what he’s owed and that he knows things. Then, he gave me a business card and left.”_

_Paper scruffed the mouthpiece of the phone. Emma assumed the frightened mother furiously wiped at tears not wanting the blonde to know of her inner turmoil. “Hey.” She addressed the woman she had grown to care for, “It’s okay. We will figure this out. I will protect you, but it might be best to visit Robin so that we can know how much he owes.”_

_“Roland needs to see his father. He’s asked to visit many times. I was waiting for Robin to ask, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. I’ll contact the prison and see when I can take him. I know we are on the approved visitors' list, but I haven’t done more than that.”_

_“Talk to me. What can I do?”_

_“You're at the hospital. There isn’t much you can do from there.”_

_“I won’t be here forever. This is our second visit this week, but as soon as a doctor is available, we won’t be much longer. Emily’s probably allergic to her pain meds. She’s breaking out in hives, but her ankle hurts too much not to take something.”_

_Her smoky voice hummed a response that she hadn’t been able to decipher. “Why don’t you and the boys get your clothes for tomorrow and sneak over to our house. We’ll be home soon. Emily’s been sleeping in her dad’s recliner. It’s the only place she doesn’t hurt. Henry and Kathryn helped me set up the guest room finally. He and Roland should use that room as theirs. I’ll be there to hold you in an hour or so.”_

_She heard Regina blow out the breath she had held. “Are you sure we won’t be an inconvenience?”_

_“If I had a choice, you would never go home.” Emma chuckled to herself realizing she could feel the brunette’s relieved smile through the phone._

_“Emily Swan,” a tired man’s voice called from the door._

_“I have to go. I’ll see you soon. You have a key. Use it.” The call dropped as Regina leaned against her bedroom door drying her tears and feeling better than she had in days._

****  
Regina stayed back as Emma hefted the deadweight Roland had become. “He fell asleep over an hour ago. Thank you for carrying him. He turns into a monster when he hasn’t rested enough.”

  
The blonde carried the boy to the guest room where his brother turned back the bed for her. The two mothers worked together to remove his shoes and belt before rolling him. Regina tucked the covers around him and kissed him on the forehead.

She greeted Henry with a kiss. “How was your day?”

  
“I took a long hard test. Boring.” His playful grin told her hadn’t minded much

“Grace took hers today too, didn’t she?” A blush edged across his face as he headed to a shower. “Later, spend some time with your girlfriend.”

Emma stifled her laughter as Regina’s eyes popped wide. “Girlfriend? When did you get that label?”

“Somewhere between nine and ten. He asked if you were my girlfriend. I froze and said we were more than that. We are mothers, friends, and have a lot of baggage. But, I said we care for each other.” Emma pulled the brunette by the wrist toward her bedroom. “I think the idea made him happy.” She leaned into Regina’s space giving the woman a hint. She hoped she would meet her halfway, but they had only had the one kiss so far.

Red plump lips met hers with a satisfied hum. Slowly the tiny woman pushed her toward the bed. “I think I like it too.” She broke the liplock at the edge of the bed. Long fingernails skated over shoulders. “Roland said something about you today.” She stifled a yawn. “He told Robin that you treat me nice.” She stepped forward and kissed Emma’s cheek.”And, he said you love me.”

Tucking her nose into brown hair and inhaling, the agent found strength in having the petite woman back in her arms. “Rough visit?”

The curvaceous body tensed.

“What did the douche say?”

“Nothing of value.” She took a step back. “Actually, that’s not true. He acted strangely. First, he said he wanted to escape so that he could deal with Ramos. He acted afraid and told me he was going to hide at my house.” She rubbed her temples. “I said no. Then, Rolly dropped the bombshell about us.”

Emma watched a mixture of pride and uncertainty wash over the brunette in waves. “What did he say to that?”

Regina gave an uncharacteristic shrug. “I don’t know. We left him there stunned and confused.”

Emma smirked. “I must be rubbing off on you.”

Regina curled around her again, “I don’t remember rubbing being involved yet, but it might be shortly.”

She laughed wickedly at Emma’s slack jaw as she headed for the shower.

“You are EVIL woman. I tell you EVIL.”

 

 


	19. Waiting for the Other Shoe to Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma learn bad news. They need to work together to solve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the first of half of a two-part chapter. Please DO NOT think this is a cliffhanger. It isn't intended as one. I'm just too mentally tired to finish the rest today. And, since I didn't publish yesterday I thought I should move us forward a bit. Adulting sucks.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I spent two to three hours last night planning and writing with Xevn for the next chapter on You Are Home. We have at least 1/3 of the next chapter written. But, that put me behind here.

The first week of October brought a chilling wind. Regina spent most of that time interviewing prospective agents to work at her firm. After making a lot of phone calls and several lunch meetings with her legal counsel Abigail Midas, the brunette and her friend decided to hire five agents to sell the properties. Regina’s advertising and management skills could drive them to the top of the market while Mrs. Midas guaranteed that all of their legal needs could be met promptly. Henry had quickly caught on that Fred Midas ran the loan department at the largest bank in the area which happened to be located in the same building as their offices. In effect, everything Regina needed to run her company on her end resided within the building. To the outsider, it looked like a strategic business move. However, Emma knew the truth. Robin’s associates and his threat to escape created a need for a higher level of security.

Tired from a long day interviewing candidates, the successful business woman’s back twinged as she stood for the first time in hours. She dreaded the next few minutes. Her new daily routine included her walking out with others. She agreed that between Ramos and Robin, her safety required extra measures, but leaving the building with a rent-a-cop escort to her car felt degrading and ridiculous. She turned off the lights to her offices and locked the door behind her. The elevator opened immediately giving her a view of the two officers leaning on the desk. Secretly, Emma referred to them a Barney Fife and Al Powell.

“Good evening. Which one of you gentlemen will be my escort to my car this evening?” The diminutive skinny man hopped off his stool quickly and adjusted his gun belt.

“I’d be glad to help again. I like how we get a little alone time every evening.” He gave her a wink as he opened the door. She shoved her hands in her coat to protect them from the cold wind blowing.

She huffed before walking through the opening staying as far from his person as possible. He continued chattering away, flirting with each step. “So, when are you going to let me take you to dinner?”

Angry and tired, she stopped in her tracks. Using her regal voice, she addressed the situation. “I appreciate the service, but please keep your speech appropriate. I am not now, nor will I ever be interested in you. Agent Swan who discussed my safety issues with me would take exception to your advances. You have realized she and I are in a relationship?”

He smiled benignly. “Doesn’t mean a real man can’t turn you.”

She gritted her teeth and stepped into his space poking him in his chest with a finger, “I’ve had a real man. They’re overrated. My ex-husband is serving time. Soon, he will have another conviction for murdering his first wife added to the list. He strangled her with his bare hands. I don’t think his manliness is the problem, do you?” He gulped loudly. She turned to continue toward her car but froze. A menacing shadow leaned against her car.

“Are you Mrs. Mills?” Even in the dark, she could see the silhouette of the gun in his hand.

“I am. Rafe told me to pass a message.” Using his gun as a pointer, he aimed at the building. “Little man, run along. She’ll be getting in her car safe and alone in a few minutes.”

The skittering noise of loose gravel scraping against his boots told her that her protector ran for cover. Regina fingered her phone in her pocket; she hoped she wouldn’t have to call for help.

She kept her distance as they stared at one another from several car lengths away. He finally abandoned her car and stepped closer slowly. “My boss wanted me to pass a message. I’m here as a courtesy since you did as he asked. We won’t be bothering your family about him in the future, but you should know that he will be a free man soon.”

She must have flinched because he held up a hand. “It’s too late to tell the authorities. By now, he is out of the building. Before you make it to the interstate, they will be aware of a prison break. I suspect his identity will take less time for them to guess.”

She cleared her throat. The uncomfortable situation grated on her nerves, but more often than not, playing to a man’s protective nature would work in her favor. “Thank you. I appreciate the information. May I go now?” She hated the way her voice cracked involuntarily.

He nodded politely as he went forward allowing the shadows to swallow him whole.

****

Emma sat with her legs crossed on the world’s most uncomfortable chair; she hated waiting. The director had sent for her again. She rechecked the time; although it felt like hours, the director's secretary summoned her fifteen minutes ago.

The door flew open, and at least a dozen agents left the office. “Thank you. And, remember time is of the essence.”

Director Ingrid Snow sighed and noticed the blonde’s discomfort. “I never had lunch. You and I have a lot to discuss. If you have dinner plans, cancel them.” Emma sent out a group text and put her phone back in her pocket. “Follow me. I had dinner delivered for the two of us. We will eat in my small conference room.

The walls held two large screens: one played a newscast from the national news while the other held nine smaller screen images. Emma could only guess at the contents of the nine.

Director Snow motioned for the two of them to take a seat. A spicy smell emanated from the two styrofoam containers. “I hope you like Indian. I’m starved, and it’s going to be a very long night.”  
Emma ignored the comment and flipped open her dinner. She grinned at the two large samosas sitting on top of chicken tikka and rice. The director quirked an eyebrow in amusement when the agent’s stomach growled audibly.

“Excuse me.”

“Nonsense. I’m glad you liked the food choice.” Emma’s smile put the older woman at ease. “I debated whether or not to have this discussion with you. But, if it were me, I believe I would want to know.”

Emma put her fork down as worry churned in her gut.

“Robin Mills aka Robin Hood broke out of USP Lee today. He hasn’t had enough time to travel this far, but we have little doubt from what you told us recently that he is headed this way. I considered placing all of you in a safe house, but that is impractical as we need all of you to lure him out of hiding.”

“You want to use us as bait?”

Emma’s boss leaned over the table. “Be thankful I told you. I could have sent you home without giving you a clue that we would be watching and waiting for him to show up at one of the two of your houses.”

“True. I need to tell Regina. But, before I do, what do you need from me? You aren’t telling me this simply out of kindness.”

The director nodded. “We know about his association with Ramos because of the tip Regina gave us. We know that Davidson and Ramos have lots of men inside the penitentiary. If they wanted him dead, he would be. We need to find out what Hood has that Ramos wants. You should carry your service weapon with you at all times. I would even consider moving your girlfriend and her kids into your house. He isn’t familiar with yours. If he gained entry while you slept, you would have the advantage.”

Emma rubbed her temple with one hand closing her eyes and envisioning her house and Regina’s. “Do you have anyone to do surveillance? I might be able to convince Regina to let someone hide in her house. If he breaks in, he will get a hell of a welcome home.”

The director walked over to the display of nine and touched one of the minimized screens. “I could allocate someone to do that, but I wouldn’t do it without her permission. You might also consider moving the kids elsewhere for a few days. Do you have anyone that could watch the four outside the state?”

“Uh. I don’t know. I would have to discuss this with Regina. You know how few people I have. I am curious if she has anyone she can call for help.”

****

Emma drummed her hands on her steering wheel on the way home. Regina hadn’t answered her call. Desperate for information, she had shot off a text to Henry. HIs response increased her speed.

_**HM: Yes, Em. She’s home. But, she went to her study and closed the door. She hasn’t been out. I think I heard tears earlier. Not sure. Come home. Now. Plz.** _

In Emma’s mind, she could imagine the boy pacing in back in forth in a line marching to and fro across his mother’s kitchen floor. He tended to stop and perch on her cabinets and watch the world when he’s unsettled.

_**ES: OMW** _

Apprehension welled as she drove faster. ‘Is she mad that I couldn’t make it home for dinner? Wouldn’t she have responded to that?’

By the time she entered Regina’s house, she had worn the mental strain from her day on her face deepening the small fissures around her eyes.

Roland hugged her tightly as he let her in the front door. “Hey. Do you know what’s going on?”

“Nope. Mom’s out of sorts. All she said is not to let anyone in.”

Emma put her hands on her hips doing her best-irritated mother stance. “She told you to let nobody in, so why am I standing here?”

“Because you knocked on the door,” Roland stated.

“You missed the point. Your mother gave you an order, and you made a judgment call rather than listen. That is not okay.”

“But, it’s just you, Emma.” Her shoulders slumped with the weight of the words she needed to deliver.

“I may be close to you, but I don’t live here. When she said nobody I can promise she included me on that list. She trusts you. You need to live up to that. Both of you do. I tell you what since that was her directive I am going to honor her wishes. I have something important to discuss with her but, if she doesn’t want me here, I shouldn’t be. When she comes out later, please tell her I want to talk to her and that it can’t wait long.” She pulled both boys into her arms, a three-way hug. “The next few days could get rough. I need you to be vigilant. If anyone that does not live in this house right now meaning just the three of you, if anyone else knocks on that door don’t open it without your mother’s permission. Got it? Now, come lock me out. Turn the security system on too.” She tussled their hair bringing out a stressed smile in both boys.

She had anticipated an argument or questions as to why she seemed worried about their safety, but neither boy asked a question. She realized they knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t answer without the brunette’s permission.

“Goodnight boys.”

****

Several hours later Emma stared at the ceiling in her bedroom trying to allow Regina the space to process whatever had her upset. In her bones, she suspected Robin’s ex-wife knew he had escaped. Her behavior had been out of character, fearful to the extreme. Giving up on sleep, she grabbed her phone.

_**ES: In the off chance that you are lying in your bed awake, know I’m here thinking about you.** _

Then, she opened an email to Director Snow explaining the delay in gaining what she needed. She ended the message saying that she would take today, Friday, off from work to talk to Regina and make what arrangements they could. A text came through as she typed.

_**RM: I’m sorry about this evening. You could have stayed. I would have been angry, but I would also have been glad to see you. Thank you for giving me space. And, thank you for supporting me with the boys. I heard every word.** _

_**ES: Are you okay?** _

_**RM: No.** _

_**ES: Robin’s escape still isn’t in the news. But, you know, don’t you?** _

_**RM: Yes, and I’m frightened. I don’t know what to do.** _

_**ES: I have a few ideas. Do you have anyone that we can send four teenagers for a few days?** _

_**RM: Possibly. I will have to call and talk to her. But, my step-sister would probably love it. She and her husband never had kids. They love my boys. Let’s talk in the morning.** _

_**ES: Breakfast. Here. 7. Bring kids. Family planning session.** _

__

 


	20. Promising Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for Robin's appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a few days before I update again. I have a few other stories I need to add to and, my brain is a bit tired. But, if the inspiration hits for what's next I will write it. In truth, I know what happens to Robin, but I don't know how or by whom. So, the brain has to do a bit of working 
> 
> This has been a long hard couple of weeks at work. The kids are fine, immature and goofy, but fine. The admin on the other hand...I am beginning to believe that when you earn an administrative degree that all your brain cells get sucked out of your head and then destroyed. I tell you they are pod people. It's Invasion of the Body Snatchers because no human is that out of touch with reality.

Regina and Emma held hands watching the kids dropping their bags in the back of the suburban. “Are you sure this is better than keeping them here with us?” 

 

Emma gave her hand an empathetic squeeze. “We don’t know what your ex is up to right now. Do you want Roland to open the front door because his dad asked him to do it? He’s not mature enough to handle the situation very well. We shouldn't place Henry in the position where he has to defy his father either.”

 

“And, we are sending your daughters because?”

 

Uncomfortable with the newness of the situation, Emma scuffed her shoe across the ground before making eye contact. “I don’t know what we should expect. I can’t lose them. I won’t put them in harm’s way. I can take care of the two of us, but you add two to four more bodies to that equation, and I might not be enough to make a difference.”

 

Deeply concerned brown eyes bore into green. “Hey, can I get a goodbye hug?” Emily hobbled over on her crutches. “Don’t worry. Take care of her, mom.”

 

Kat wrapped one arm around her sister and put her head on her shoulder. “We aren’t happy about why we are leaving. But, hey you get a weekend or more without kids ALONE together.” Both the twins wiggled their eyebrows. “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

 

The girls laughed as their mother's skin flushed red for the fourth or fifth time “Okay. I have heard enough you two. Behave. Follow directions. Listen to Regina’s sister.”

 

“Step-sister. Mary-Margaret is one of the most well-meaning annoying people you will ever have this misfortune to meet.”

 

Emma glimpsed the pink glow of all of the Mills’s ears. Apparently, the girls’ loud stage whispering embarrassed more than her.

 

Henry and Roland hugged their mother and then gave Emma an awkward side hug; she didn’t doubt her daughters had caused their distance.

 

“Right. Everyone get inside the truck. We need to be at the Amtrak station within the hour. Let’s move.” Emma waved off the irritated agent who had been assigned as their driver. She hated that she couldn’t be the chaperone on this trip, but knew she could rely on the director’s choices. They held hands and waved the kids off as the vehicle drove away.

 

“So, Mrs. Swan, what is step two of this grand plan?”

 

Emma turned to face the shorter woman and linked both their hands together. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes. Of course, I do. Do you think we would be sending our kids away to a step-sister I barely tolerate at 10 o’clock on a Friday morning without that trust?”

 

“Then, move in with me.”  Emma’s expressive eyes pleaded.

 

“What?” Regina took a step back; her eyes danced from her home to Emma and back. “Why? We haven’t been together long enough for this step.”

 

Emma’s shoulders lifted and dropped. “True. But, this isn’t a permanent move. At least, not yet. Robin knows your house. Even though you are divorced, he may still be able to talk his way past the security company to get the code. You’ve changed the locks, but as you said before he’s good at unlocking doors without a key. He knows where everything in your house is. I would feel better if you stayed with me at my house. He doesn’t know the layout. He doesn’t have any security access, and I have a small arsenal if he manages to open any of the windows or doors to get to us. I want to keep you safe. Think of it as a test drive for later.”

 

Regina chewed her lower lip and studied the blonde’s face. “You normally test drive cars before you buy one, not people.”

 

A naughty grin spread across Emma’s face. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind taking you for a quick spin to see how fast I can shift your gears.”

 

“Is that so?” She stepped closer to the agent sliding her hands up Emma’s arms to over her shoulders. Her breath blew softly on pale pink lips. “I’m thinking that if we move some of my things in this morning, we could have a lot of time for exploring the merits of that idea.”

 

The blonde rubbed the tip of her nose against Regina’s. “Mmm. I like that idea.” She eased her lips onto the petite woman’s; pale hands caressed her neighbor’s hips as she deepened the kiss. Want of air separated them. Panting softly with timid smiles, they connected their foreheads soaking in the new feeling. 

 

“Let’s go grab my things.” They strode across the street together. Regina pulled out her keys and went to open the door. “What’s to prevent him from doing something to the house while I’m not in it?”

 

“If you wouldn’t object, the Federal Marshall’s office would like to place two agents here to watch for him. They are handling the manhunt. We are essentially bait. It would help to have them close by and in a location that allows them to blend in with everyone else.”

 

“I see. Are they going to act like they live here and it’s their home or are they going to act like the house is empty?”

 

Emma’s mouth opened, but she closed it again before speaking. “You know, I’m not sure. I think it was intended to be a stakeout, but acting as if they lived there might work better. Why don’t you pack the things you want into your car in the garage. We will drive it across to mine and then settle into the new situation. While you are doing that I will call and see what they think of the idea.”

 

****

 

By late afternoon the ladies had settled Regina’s things into the house. Fortunately, Emma’s lack of interest in fashion provided the brunette with ample space in her closet. Emma’s study contained a second desk which Regina confiscated for getting work done for the duration.

 

After she set up her laptop, she opened a drawer to search for a pen. She pulled out an 8x10 framed photograph of Emma in a beautiful white dress, a dark-haired man wearing a navy three-piece suit, and the girls in frilly dresses. The girls couldn’t have been more than three.

 

“That’s the day we adopted the girls officially.” The quiver in Emma’s voice told her the memory brought pain to the blonde.

 

“You look gorgeous in that dress. The girls are so tiny.” 

 

“Yes, they malnourished from living with my sister. If you remind me sometime soon I will show you the photo albums with our life history, but not tonight.” Emma took the photo from her hand and put it face down on the desk. “This was his desk. Use it as you will. The photographs are important to me, but everything else that’s of value that’s his I’ve already put away for safekeeping. One day the girls will get to choose who gets what. But, today is for us.” The blonde wrapped her long fingers around Regina’s wrist and pulled her out of the seat and into her arms. “I’ve made reservations for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind a little fine dining and then dancing.”

 

The brunette captured her lips. “You know you don’t have to impress me.”

 

Emma used her fingers to lift the petite woman’s chin to a better angle. Her kiss stole Regina’s breath. In a raspy voice, Emma answered, “I want to spoil you. I don’t believe you have had anyone remind you how wonderful you are in a long time. And, I’ve never had anyone in my life I wanted to have this experience with before. So, Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of being my date tonight?”

 

****

 

In the grey morning light, Emma enjoyed the warm weight of Regina’s silky skin brushing against her own. Their bodies fit together perfectly. For the first time in Emma’s memory, she felt like she was where she was meant to be. Her mind sifted through the details of the evening. She had adored the way her lady love had looked in her elegant dress, the close eye contact they had held while dancing and the sweet laughter she heard when her roaming hands hit a ticklish spot. They talked for hours on end without an awkward pause. They shared stories of their lives but avoided anything that would be a comparison to whoever came before. Neither woman wanted to discuss the men who no longer took precedence in their lives for one reason or another. Emma had expected sex to be a little uncomfortable and awkward being that neither of them had ever been with a woman. Instead, it was soft, sweet and beautiful. They had made love for hours learning each other's bodies as they discovered a new way to map out the body before them. 

 

“Shush, you’re thinking too hard. Go back to sleep.” Regina mumbled and shifted burying her nose in the crook of Emma’s neck teasing the lovebite she’d left hours ago with the little puffs of her sleepy breath.

 

The blonde nosed the soft curls developing in Regina’s hair and inhaled the woman’s natural scent. She found it to be intoxicating. Closing her eyes again, she wondered what Robin’s reaction would be if he discovered the life they had begun to share together.

 

“Yes, my queen.”

 

Warm lips brushed the skin of her neck as sleep reclaimed both of them.

 

****

 

Federal Marshall Jimmy McShan drank his morning coffee while monitoring the surveillance camera on the exterior of his temporary home. Toggling the camera, he noticed the white Toyota Camry had not moved since last night. 

 

“Morning Jim.”

 

“Beth. I think he’s here.” That car you flagged last night hasn’t moved.

 

She grumbled as she poured her coffee. “I think I saw him checking the windows late yesterday afternoon. I’m not sure if he saw the ladies’ date though.”

 

“Agent Swan is taking the whole baiting thing a little too seriously in my book.” 

 

Beth side-eyed her partner. “I think these women are awesome. They have been given a dangerous situation, and instead of hiding, they are living out loud and proud. If he can stand it, then maybe he shouldn’t have been an asshole to her.”

 

Jim smirked. “I doubt he sees it that way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. My life has been a frustrating comedy of errors. You know how I mentally wore myself down last week so that I could sleep. Then, last Friday I crawled into my comfy chair and at 5:55 pm my neighbor killed the cable/internet junction box by the street. She flattened it with her car. Comcast rushed to fix it five days later. Do you feel the sarcasm? Anyway, then I was plagued with a migraine. Sigh. Let's hope that doesn't repeat itself any time soon.

Robin stretched inside the confines of the beaten up pickup. The moon descended above his house. ‘Regina stole this from me. If I weren’t in jail, I would still have the house. I’m going to take back what’s mine. She can’t stop me.’ He fidgeted with the lockpick set he had borrowed from an old friend. Granted, Tiny hadn’t been there when he had done that either. Robin sucked his teeth and furrowed his brow. “Let’s do this.” His voice seemed loud in the quiet of the car in the early morning hour. He opened the door and tossed his empty pack over his shoulder.

His watch displayed 5 a.m. ‘If I don’t do this now, the bitch will be up.’ He made his way to the side entrance of the garage and picked the lock in seconds. He entered and quickly turned on the interior light. He knew no one in his house could see the light. Everyone else would assume Regina or the boys had needed to see in the darkness.

He growled at the state of his workbench. Not a speck of dirt, lint or dust sat on its surface. He frowned as he opened the drawers one at a time. He slammed the last one in irritation. ‘Who cleans tools?’ Agitated, his skin crawled at what he deemed Regina’s meddling. He bent down and rolled his smaller tool cabinet from where it tucked into the built-in oak workbench. He slipped his body into the recess. He smiled as he noticed his padlock hadn’t been moved. ‘Dumb bitch didn’t find this, did she?’ Proud to the point of wanting to crow, the man quickly opened the lock. He used his flashlight to see into the dark space. He hefted out two fist-sized black velvet bags. He then leaned forward in and felt around the bottom. He pulled out four gold bars, one at a time. Kneeling down, he stacked the 100 lbs of gold on the bottom of the bag and placed the much smaller velvet bags on top.Then hastily shuffled to the door with the uncomfortable weight. As he flipped the light off, it finally dawned on him that she didn’t drive American cars. He stared at the outline of the Buick but decided to ignore what that change meant.

He hefted the heavy bag over a shoulder and awkwardly walked to his car avoiding going close to his house. He hoped no one could glimpse him in the grey light of dawn. As he pulled the handle to open the truck’s door a car’s headlamps illuminated him.

He heard the hammer click back on a handgun as a voice came out of the darkness. “I hope that bag contains my property.” Rafael Ramos stepped forward with .45 aimed at Robin’s chest.

“Some of it’s here. The rest we have to get from my offices.” The more substantial man towered above Robin.

“You hid uncut diamonds at your office?” His tone doubted the thief’s words.

Robin slid the bag from his shoulders to the ground. “Nope. That’s here. It’s the cash that’s hidden at the office. A nervous quaver gave the escaped prisoner away. His situation didn’t fill him with his customary confidence.

“I didn’t peg you for a guy dumb enough to hide cash where someone could get to it easily.”

Robin’s shrugged half-heartedly. “No one will find it because they don’t know to look for it. Pretty simple if you think about it.”

Ramos strode over and plucked the bag from the smaller man’s hands while he kept the gun trained on Hood. “Hey, not all of that is yours.”

“Consider it collateral. When you show up with what’s ours, you can have what’s yours?”

****

The federal marshall watched the two figures on the driveway.

“That’s Ramos. But, who is that he has his gun on? I can’t see his face.”

Beth tried to add contrast to the image, but the headlights removed the definition from the image. “It could be our guy. But, we thought he was in the Camry which means that we thought Ramos was Robin.”

Her partner rubbed a tired hand over eyes. “Should we call it in or sit some more?”

Beth glared at him. “Our orders are to wait until we could identify him. Then, apprehend. We don’t have an ID. So, we sit. We wait.”

“That’s what I thought. Your turn to sit at the monitors until your eyes bleed. I need to shut my eyes for awhile.”

She laughed at his grumpiness. She watched the truck drive away leaving the Camry sitting as it had been. Out of two men, they had positively identified a known associate of Robin Hood. Alarm bells in her head would not let the idea rest that the other figure had been their fugitive.

She poured another coffee as dialed her team leader to provide an update.

****

The chain link fence that surrounded Robin’s company irritated the man. He shoved his old lackey that he had woken to drag here for assistance. Greg cut the fence as the older man played lookout. “You know those keep out, and crime scene signs are real effective. Glad the taxpayers shelled out for a fence.” Hood’s grin grew wide as they approached the porch surrounding his office. “Give me a hand with this.” He pointed at a large wooden planter lining the outside edge of the porch. The two men tugged the heavy load several feet away. Robin removed several screws to pull out a large panel away. “See, it’s all right here.”

“It’s where?”

An empty space gaped in front of them.

The coloring left Robin’s face.

“I swear to God. I left it right here.”

Greg gulped; he knew his boss’s temper well. Robin grabbed his lackey by the throat. “Was that before or after they figured out I buried my dead wife in Regina’s office foundation?” His sneer grew worse with each word.

Greg shoved at his chest forcing Robin off of him.

“Who else knew we had a stash?” Greg’s question startled Robin, but an answer bubbled to the surface.

Both men caught each other’s eyes and said “Peter” simultaneously.

Robin pulled a gun out of his back pocket. He snarled his thanks at his victim. “Thanks for your service.”

“Shit. No wonder she switched teams. You have no loyalty.”

Greg fell to the ground gasping for breath as blood rushed from a hole in his chest.

“I’m loyal to me. Everyone else is expendable.” The gun trained on the wounded man’s head. Robin watched as the man struggled for breath. “Rot in hell asshole.” He squeezed the trigger.

****

The sun pierced through the blinds creating tiny constellations all over olive toned skin. “I knew your skin would be intoxicating.” Emma kissed along the gentle slope of Regina’s abdomen in a slow torturous return to her lips. The brunette’s sweat-slick body had been her plaything for most of the last half hour. One hand snuck downward tracing sensitive folds as their lips met in a fierce kiss.

“Please, don’t.”Regina stuttered out. “Still too sensitive.” The queen’s regal demeanor had melted into a quivering whine. “Give me a few minutes, then it’s your turn.”

Emma haughtily smirked at her lover. “I take it that I’m getting better at that.”

“God, yes.” came the amused chuckle. “But, I think the amount of practice you’ve had in the last day just might have something to do with it.”

Emma’s fingers traced a collarbone and then followed the line of her neck to her jaw before tipping her chin toward her for another gentle kiss. “Practice makes perfect. I can’t help it. You’re here and so very beautifully naked.” Regina wrapped an arm around Emma as she turned both their bodies over. When she had the blonde beneath her, she straddled the woman’s hips, but pale fingers began tickling her ribs.

“No, you don’t.” Tanned hands encircled the pale wrists and slowly pinned the agent’s arms above her head. “That’s enough from you for now. I told you it’s my turn.”

The blonde raised her head to capture Regina’s alluring lips. Her queen bit her lower lip drawing a gasp from her partner. “How did we not do this all those times we shared a bed?”

“I have no idea.” The blonde became a writhing mess under the ministration of Regina’s lips and hands until both their cell phones rang.

Regina buried her head in Emma’s neck for a moment. “We have to look, don’t we?” The brunette didn’t bother answering the rhetorical question. She reached over to the nightstand for their phones.

Emma’s caller ID said, Director Snow.

Regina recognized the number from one of the marshalls.

They shared a forlorn glance before answering their respective calls. Regina despairingly slipped off of Emma and grabbed a robe. She headed toward the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee fearing the blonde may have to leave for work. She held the phone to her ear as Beth filled her in on a few details from viewing the morning cameras.

****

“Yes, madam director, what can I do for you today?” Emma lazed in bed hoping that Regina wouldn’t be gone long.

The director hesitated for a moment. “Can she hear this conversation?”

“No, she had a call too. She left the room.”

The hair on the back of Emma’s neck stood; the reticence in her boss’s voice caused a disquiet to settle in her bones. “One of Robin’s co-workers was found with two bullets in him about an hour ago. We don’t know what the man is after, but he has definitely killed one and is looking for something. A video caught the event. I would say Mr. Hood looks on the verge of losing control. He has nothing left to lose. I know the two of you chose to have a date night together; don’t do a repeat until he’s caught. The risk is too high. I don’t want to lose you as an agent to a man with a grudge.”

Emma stared at the ceiling trying to decipher the best response. In the end, she chose honesty. “Thank you. I didn’t expect you to keep me in the loop since it’s not my investigation, but I appreciate knowing that we have a good reason to stay out of the public eye.” The agent thought for a moment about what it would be like for Regina to be trapped in this house alone if she went to work tomorrow. “Should I attempt to go to work tomorrow or work from home?”

“You are on paid leave until further notice. Feel free to do what work you can from your laptop. We will see you in a couple of days.” With that, the line went dead in her hand. She turned the screen off and tossed her phone onto the bed. She rubbed her palms across her face trying to wipe away the weight of Ingrid’s news.

“Are you alright?” Regina’s soft inquiry settled her nerves.

“Yes. I didn’t enjoy what she had to tell me.”

Regina nodded. “I know the feeling too well. Apparently, Robin broke into our garage last night and removed something had hidden in his workbench. He left at early daybreak after meeting with Ramos in the street. The Marshall’s said their meeting looked less than pleasant. Robin’s either running scared or doing work for them again.”

Emma freed her lower body from the sheets before climbing out of bed. She threw on a robe before wrapping her arms around Regina. “Why don’t we cook breakfast? I’ve got news about it too.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Why do I doubt that it’s good news?”

“Because you aren’t an idiot. But, there is some good news. I am staying home with you until he’s captured. There is too high of a risk created from my traveling to and from work.”

“Oh, whatever could we do to keep busy?” The impish look on full lips caused a hitch in Emma’s breath.

 

 

 


	22. Hello, Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot bunnies.

“Hello, Regina.”

The brunette visibly cringed. Emma smirked knowing who had called again. The two women had spent the last two hours going over self-defense. The real estate agent still fumed at the memory of how men had frightened her while working. She wanted never to feel unsafe ever again. She had changed her career ensuring her personal safety, but it didn’t feel enough. As an FBI agent, Emma felt everyone could benefit from knowing how to defend themselves which is why when Regina asked Emma jumped at the chance to teach her.

Although Regina had not shown that much interest in taking up martial arts with the rest of them, the brunette appeared to get a thrill out of beating on the heavy bag. Her evil smile faded when the phone rang. Seeing Mary Margaret’s name on the caller ID practically wilted the woman’s soul.

Emma hid her laughter behind her fingers while Regina’s shoulders slumped as she spoke. “Hi, Mary. How are the kids doing?”

Her step-sister had a penchant for gossip. She knew the timer on the clock neared the zero hour for the woman’s probing questions to start.

“The kids are great. Henry and Roland are getting big, but the girls confuse me. If Robin is threatening you, why are the neighbor’s kids with you?”

Regina’s mouth began to answer before her brain interfered, “Because I am staying with Emma. She needed the girls to be safe.”

“Uh huh.” She winced knowing she had said too much. “The funny thing is when I spoke to your mother she didn’t know of any friend of yours named Emma. She was still shocked at your recent divorce and wondering when she should help you find a suitable man.” The words brought panic to the usually stoic woman.

“You asked my mother about Emma. Why would you do that?”

Emma sat watching from across the garage trying not to eavesdrop but being unable not to due to the space. She hated how regret-filled Regina’s voice sounded. ‘Am I going to be a secret? She doesn’t seem interested in telling her family about us.’

The nasal whine coming through the phone let Regina know that MM had once again already decided that she wasn’t given her fair share of information. She sighed. “Look, I haven’t told mother about Emma yet. I barely speak to my mother. She loved Robin. Even when I told her he hit me for the first time she asked what I had done to cause him to do such a thing. It’s always my fault. In the past few months since the divorce, I have only sent mother a few text messages about the boys with their photographs. I am not letting her ‘help’ me choose anything. Robin is a thief, a murderer, and a wife beater and the only thing mother could see is how much money he made. I am not a gold digger like she is. I can make my own fortune.”

She huffed to herself.

Mary Margaret sighed into the phone.“Have I ever mentioned how thankful I am that you are not like your mother? She and dad were only married five years in between the two times she was married to yours. I never once believed she cared for my father or me.”

MM’s naivety lessened with the years, but Regina knew better than to rely on her better judgment which was why she didn’t bother speaking. She knew the question would come again in seconds. “Well, then who is Emma? If you won’t tell Cora, will you tell me?”

Coffee eyes locked on the agent’s concerned scowl. The blonde had begun to peel the tape from her hands trying to busy herself with something other than her lover’s conversation. Regina appreciated the gesture but could see the woman’s distress. With the phone in hand, she made her way over to where Emma sat. She slipped in behind her and wrapped one arm around the blonde.

“As annoying and sappy as you are, you are still the only true family I have outside of the boys. Please understand that I haven’t told you about Emma because what we have is very new to both of us. I knew what I felt for her before Robin, and I split, but I never cheated.”

MM’s gasp came through the phone loudly. “I didn’t know you were a lesbian.”

“It was news to me too. But, this amazing woman appeared across the street from me. As her girls have probably told you, she is a widow, an FBI agent and a mother to two adopted girls. They were her identical twin sister’s children that she dropped everything and made some difficult choices to become their mother. She’s loving and gorgeous and strong. When all of this is over, maybe she and I will travel up to bring the kids back home.”

The blonde had her back turned for fear her beaming smile would distract Regina from her conversation. She stood slowly and backed out of the room to allow the two women to finish their conversation. She knew things might have been better if she had left earlier, but a part of her calmed knowing how the brunette felt.

****

“What do you mean you haven’t seen Peter?”

Robin slammed the slightly built teenager against the brick wall. “He’s your cousin. You should be able to find him!”

He dropped the shaken boy. “He left. Okay. I don’t know where to because nobody knows. One day he stayed late at the office with Greg and Tamara, and a few days later he was gone. Tamara disappeared too.”

Robin rubbed the back of the neck as he stalked away debating what his next move should be. He fingered the pistol in his pocket when he turned around. “Boy, call your aunt and uncle. Find out where he ran. I’m giving you 24 hours to find him. If you don’t find him, no one will find you.”

The thief hopped into the shiny jeep he had found downtown. He lowered his window. “Thanks for the new plates, kid. They are the reason you still breathe.”

He squealed his tires as he drove off completely missing the older model Toyota in his rearview mirror.

****

The hot water beating on the tiles eased the ache in Emma’s lower back. She had taught her lover some takedown methods, but the think tatami matting on her garage floor had been inadequate. She felt the bruises growing along her lower back. The much-needed shower steamed the room cocooning the blonde in the heat. She bent down and grabbed her favorite shampoo and scrubbed her head while allowing the water to massage her sore muscles.

Cool air danced momentarily around her front as she heard the shower door close with a snick. Warm lips landed on her chin.

“You didn’t want to wait for me?” The teasing lilt of the sexy voice brought a smile to her lips.

Emma wiped the remaining suds from her face before opening her eyes. “I thought you might appreciate a little privacy. I heard all I needed to before I left.” She hesitated by capturing Regina’s lips and pushing holding her body against the walk by pressing her own against it. “I was worried for a second. What if you didn’t want to tell your family? What if this was something casual for you? We have said how we feel but not how serious this thing is.”

Fond chocolate eyes bore into her sea green ones. “I thought the fact that we included the kids in it from the beginning stated my seriousness. My boys would not be involved if you weren’t a permanent fixture in my future. Whatever I said or did that made you feel like a fling, I am sorry.”

The blonde blushed. “I don’t think it was anything you said. I’m not used to being made a priority. Neal was a great dad and husband, but most of our life together revolved around the kids and our careers. There was very little us. We were good friends. Very good friends, but he never made me feel sexy or wanted. I know he wanted me, but it was more the way you know that guy that’s been eyeing you all night at the bar wants you. It’s physical. They don’t factor in who you are. You see me. You know a lot about me, and yet you still look at me like…” She paused. A smirk grew on her lips. “Like that. That look. I swear you could devour me with that look.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Regina’s fingers fisted blonde hair forcing their lips together. Her other hand caressed and probed on its way down the agent’s body. I think it’s my turn.” The sultry voice echoed off the shower walls as she sank her teeth into a sensitive spot beneath Emma’s ear.

****

After dark, Regina threw on Emma’s button up and yoga pants to check the mail. While Emma argued with the late delivery driver over the phone, she opened the door and examined her surroundings. Other than a few cars she didn’t recognize parked on the street, everything appeared normal.

She waved to the blonde as she stepped out on the sidewalk. A cool breeze blew making her scurry shoeless across the frigid concrete beneath her feet heightened her discomfort. The lack of outside activity bothered her, however, as fall grew deeper fewer people stayed outdoors. She suspected someone in the neighborhood had a tailgate party going on, but she couldn’t be sure. She eyed the grey Wrangler parked in front of her own house. The darkened windows prevented her from seeing inside. With confidence in her safety, she strode to her mailbox, plucked out a few envelopes, and then did the same at Emma’s. She stood at the end of the driveway sorting it as she had seen Emma do at least one hundred times before.

She jumped when a throat cleared a few feet behind her.

“Hello, Regina.” The slight rasp in Robin’s voice made her flinch.

“You can’t be here.”

He laughed and looked around. “Says who? Your blonde bitch? I don’t see her anywhere. In fact, I don’t see anybody. Don’t forget I own you. I can do whatever I want to you, and nobody can do anything about it.” He took a menacing step forward as she recoiled.

It sounded like a shotgun blast as the glass door of her home slammed against the side of the house as the two federal marshalls sprinted their direction.

“Fuck. I will see you soon.” He shouted as he jumped into his jeep. The engine roared to life and sped out of the subdivision before the marshalls made it to her side.

Beth checked her over as Jackson radioed in a description of the vehicle.

“Damn it,” Jackson yelled into the phone as he realized their few seconds delay by not manning the monitor properly cost them their apprehension.  
Emma stood in the doorway looking toward the main road. “Don’t worry. Whatever he came after, if it's important, he will be back. But, now he knows she isn’t an easy target.”

Regina made her way to the blonde who instantly enveloped her in strong arms. “You are safe.” The brunette nodded against her chest as she allowed the fear to escape in the tremors of her body. “Let’s go back inside.”

“Thanks.” They yelled at the marshalls as they returned to safety.

 


	23. When Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women bond together more. Robin continues his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been killing myself grading late work. I decided I deserved a break. Don't even get me started on why do we accept late work--the answer is we are commanded to do it. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for all the support.

Robin seethed as he drove across state lines again. “Why didn’t you tell me they were living together, John?” His mind debated whether the big man ignored his orders now or his negligence had to do with his lack of intelligence.

Anxious breathing came through the line, but the man stayed quiet.

He interpreted the silence over the phone to mean he hadn’t been watching over his wife the way he should have. After a few more seconds the large man spoke. “I haven’t seen the agent at her new office. She doesn’t send any flowers or gifts over. We would have checked it at the security desk if she had. Greg was assigned to watching her at home. I had the office. I don’t know what to tell you.”

Robin slammed his phone against the center console smashing it to bits. ‘What use are my contacts if none of them do their job?’ Traffic on the freeway came to a halt again. He hoped the darkened windows on the Nissan kept him hidden. He hadn’t planned on changing cars again so soon, but then again he didn’t plan on being seen by the feds either. He took the nearest exit praying that his hunch about Peter would pan out as the boy had to have the money.

****

“What do you think he wanted?” Regina soft voice whispered in her ear. The brunette shifted closer; her subconscious sought protection.

Sleep had evaded them; nerves wrecked their ability to focus on anything; exhaustion prevented other activities.

“I have no idea.” Emma’s voice cracked as her mind spun through a million scenarios; all of which left her with a dead lover before her thoughts turned to a few hours earlier. In the minutes after Robin had disappeared, Emma received an update on the man’s activities. He had left a trail of bodies; many of whom had been his employees in recent years. Fear twisted in the blonde’s gut, but she held her tongue. She watched Regina wilt under the strain of her own recrimination. Emma felt no need to voice her opinions on the subject as the marshalls had castigated both the women. Jackson accused them of selfishly divulging their location. The mundane task of checking the mail provoked the marshalls like they ran the gauntlet through gangland territory rather than walking 30 feet out into an upscale suburban neighborhood at twilight. Watching Regina shrink had pushed Emma to the limit. “Jackson, you do realize we cannot hide indoors all damn day, every day. How effective is bait if you never take it out of the fucking box?” Jackson fumed. Beth rolled her eyes. Regina retreated into the house. The blonde had found her curled, knees to nose in the middle of the bed. Emma had waited until dinner arrived, but realizing her girlfriend’s state, she placed the fettucini in the fridge for later.

She returned to the bedroom to find the woman hadn’t moved. Trying to give her space, but be supportive Emma slid under the covers but left a little distance between their bodies. Over time they migrated closer together bridging the gap Regina’s embarrassed helplessness had created. The women held each other lying in crisp sheets listening to rain patter against the window panes.

“Miss Swan, you know I don’t like it when you don’t share your thoughts.” The real estate agent’s voice lacked its habitual spitefulness.

“I’ve mulled over the last few hours. I’m still not fond of our new neighbors. Beth might be alright, but Jack is an asshat.” Her affirmation had been meant to console the woman’s smarting pride, but Emma couldn’t help but wonder if Regina preferred not to have a witness to her frailty. The hesitancy in her tone roused Robin’s ex-wife from her stupor.

“You don’t think this is my fault?” Surprise evident in her sultry voice.

“I’m the one who suggested you check the mail after I watched you pace through the kitchen on your billionth lap of the day. Your restlessness goes unparalleled in this house and considering I raised Kathryn, that is saying something.” Her disarming wit diffused the tension further.

Unsure, but more open than she had been in the last hour Regina slipped back from Emma and invited the woman to mirror her position. Hands meeting in the middle the pain radiating from the brunette’s gaze startled her.

“You’ve had to tolerate so much. First, we invaded your house. Then, we endanger your family. I brought a killer to your door. How could you want me here?”

Emma surged forward; her thin lips devoured the silkiness Regina’s offered. Using her tongue to erase the self-indulgent inquiry. Panting with swollen lips, the blonde brushed a few stray dark strands of hair behind her lover’s ear. “If I knew on day one what I know now, I wouldn’t change much. I might have knocked the crap out of Robin earlier, but you would still be here with me in my bed. Our children would still be at your sister’s”

“Step-sister”

“At your step-sister’s house. Together. Safe.” Pale lips kissed the tip of an olive toned nose. “We can’t let him destroy what we have. You are letting someone else’s thoughts about what’s happening effect how you think I feel about you. Please don’t. You are still amazing. You are strong, and stubborn, and beautiful.” Emma guided Regina onto her back. Throwing a leg over and then straddling the smaller woman, Emma caught her lips once more before bringing their foreheads together. “You are mine. I am yours. What we have is unique and new. Can we not forget that? I don’t want to give you up--you are the best person I have ever met. I can’t imagine my life without you even if we’ve only been together for a short time.”

A small laugh broke from Regina. “I never said anything about ending us. I wouldn’t do that for anything. I meant you don’t have to be here as part of the operation. You don’t have to be at risk. It’s my fault that you and your family need protection. I would understand if you would rather go to Boston with them than stay here with me.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “You do remember I invited all of you into our lives. I was the first to step in when Robin was out of control. My kids want to keep Henry and Roland safe. I wouldn’t dream of leaving your safety to someone else. Besides, this staying in the house alone together has some serious perks to it.” Pale hands trailed over tanned ribs underneath a silk nightgown. The blonde's lust blown pupils displayed her want.

“I can’t imagine what you mean.” The older woman lifted her head to capture pale pink lips again. “You do realize both of us are wearing too much for this to get very interesting.”

Emma sat back on her thighs and whipped her tank top off in one quick motion. “I’m fairly certain we know how to fix that.”

****

The Nissan didn’t traverse the muddy road off-road tract leading to Pan’s family hunting cabin. He killed the lights long before he planned to stop driving only to run into a large stone demarcating the trail. The loud crunch announced his presence if the engine had not already done it.

Furious at his poor planning, his situation and fearful of what’s next, Robin checked the revolver’s chamber; three bullets remained. He had left the other guns in his possession as the ammunition emptied. He knew buying more couldn't happen.

A shotgun blast from the porch announced Pan’s presence.

“What do you want?” A frightened voice called from the darkness.

Robin turned on his torch highlighting the figure in front of him. Peter’s slender frame stood alone with a gun falling back onto his shoulder.

“Who goes there?” The young man’s voice cracked. Nerves caused him to shuffle his feet while he tried to spy who walked in the darkness.

“I want my money.” Robin’s accented growl reverberated in the space between them. "You're the only one left alive who knew where I kept it."

Peter gulped. “Oh. I have it. If you come to the cabin, I’ve got it packed into two bags. You can take it. I didn’t want to leave for the dogs to find. The cops sooner or later would sniff it out.”

The old thief didn’t trust his underling, but he had to give the boy credit. His argument made sense.

“Where’s your truck?”

He pointed to the leaning barn to the left.   
“Grab the bags and your keys. We’re leaving.”

A few minutes later the two men turned back toward Quantico. Robin startled the younger man. “You do know that’s Rafe’s money. If you had kept it, you’d be a dead man soon.”

The boy’s eyes bugged out a bit when he swallowed. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. Give me your phone. I have a few calls to make.”

Hours later when

****

Emma sipped her hot chocolate while she stood on the damp stone of her back porch. The cold night breeze ruffled the fabric of her silk robe, but the full moon and stars called her to stay out and enjoy the serenity.

“Hey.” Two arms wrapped around her from behind. She could feel the shorter woman’s nose rake along the base of her neck as she brought the bodies together.

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. I’m trying to figure out how to keep Robin out of here. In daylight, he couldn’t get over the fence without being seen. But, now that he knows we are here he won’t be coming from the front.”

Regina took the empty cup from her partner. She pulled away and sat it on the patio table before pulling Emma back into her arms, face forward this time. Tucking her head under the silvery skin of Emma’s chin, Regina untied the blonde’s robe and brought the naked skin closer so that every moment silk skated across it. She started to sway their bodies to the beat of their hearts while humming.

“What are you doing?” The nervous laugh suggested the blonde enjoyed the attention but felt unsure of herself.

“You stopped my mind when it spun on uselessly. It’s my turn.” The tiny latina put more effort into their dancing. With a flick of her wrist, her robe slipped open before she pulled the blonde’s body flush with hers. Their hands disappeared beneath the back of their coverings as their bodies brushed together.

“I like your mode of distraction.” A cheeky grin grew.

“Mmhm. But, I don’t imagine that I will need to work at it much longer.” A coy smile resulted on Regina’s plump lips as green eyes tried to read her lover.

Emma stepped back to catch her eyes. “Why’s that?”

As if on cue, a loud grumble emanated from the taller woman’s stomach.

Regina’s impish smirk told the blonde the words held no disappointment. “Because we skipped dinner. You have an amazing relationship with food.”

Emma kissed her forehead. “So, food for breakfast and I’ll have you for dessert.” She lifted the petite woman and flopped her over her shoulder teasingly tickling her sides as she stalked toward the kitchen.

“Cavewoman.” Regina laughingly swatted at Emma’s behind as she carried her into the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Thanksgiving visit to MM. The kids create an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I have been exhausted due to grading, proctoring state tests and other things. Then, last Friday another one of my former students died. He was 20. He's the third I've lost this year. The second to die in a car wreck where the other driver was texting and driving.
> 
> I won't be apologizing for this cliffhanger. It was either this or a super long chapter. This works better for me.

Two Weeks Later

Beth took a sip of her coffee before sitting back down at the table with the two women. “The thing is that this operation is expensive. The staff hours are piling up, but there has been no activity from Mr. Hood in weeks. It’s like he vanished. The Marshall’s office wants to thank you for loaning us the house and being cooperative. At this time we are going to pull out of this investigation until we have more evidence that will allow us to continue.”

Jackson peered at them from where he packed the gear before calling out to them. “At least you can spend the Thanksgiving holiday with the kids. I’m sure they are more than ready to be back home.”

Emma grit her teeth before a feline smile appeared. “Would you bring your children back if you knew there was a killer on the loose?”

The man flinched under the agent's derisive scowl.

“I didn’t think so. For the record, all four kids have transitioned to the online school. Roland is at the Virginia Virtual Academy, the others are finishing this semester with their teachers online, but will transition to taking theirs at Virtual Virginia. Do you know how hard it is to find AP courses that are online?”

Regina wrapped her fingers around the blonde’s fist and tapped lovingly. They shared a pensive look before she addressed them. “We do appreciate the time you two gave us, but neither of us believes this is over. Robin may have evaded capture and avoided cameras, but he is still here waiting until he believes it’s safe to return. I implore you to change your minds.”

Beth walked away and dropped her mug in the sink. “I wish our superiors agreed. But, I’m afraid our hands are tied. Unless another body drops, or he’s on camera within thirty minutes of here we won’t receive the funding to stay. Our orders are to withdraw immediately.”

The blonde grumbled. “We appreciate the problem. I do. I get it. I’ve been there a time or two. But, it doesn’t make us any safer.” She sighed before leaning forward and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I am hoping our trip to Boston for Thanksgiving will lure him out in the open. He will foolishly think we are here when we are far away.” She glanced over at the brunette seeing the same stress she felt echoed in the warm chocolate eyes.

Sensing the conversation’s end, the two women stood from the couch and vacated the house. As soon as they stepped out, Regina’s arm went around the blonde’s waist. “So, do you want to drive us to work or am I doing it today?”

The blonde sighed. “It’s your turn. You have to promise me that you won’t walk out alone. I know we’ve been back at work for more than a week, but I’m still nervous about this.”  
“Me too.” The brunette agreed while pressing the unlocking mechanism on the key fob. “But, since I run the office and don’t show houses anymore I don’t have to be there late. I will walk out with Abigail. She leaves at five every day like clockwork. Most lawyers will work until they can’t see straight. Not her, she has everything on a schedule. She keeps to her schedule which makes her the most reliable attorney I know.”

Emma held the driver’s side door open and waited for the woman to step in before closing it. “She calls it reliable; I think it’s dull.”

“I heard that.” Emma smiled across the console at her.

“Have you talked to Mary Margaret about Thanksgiving?”

Regina backed them out of the drive before answering as she turned them down the street. “Unfortunately, she loved the idea. You know she and her husband are going to expect us every year after this.”

Emma shrugged. “I have never had anywhere to go for the holidays. It’ll be a welcome change.”

****

A week later the two women parked in front of a farmhouse with a rundown barn.

“Are you sure this is right?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m certain. She and David bought this place two years ago. Living in Boston proper got to be too expensive for his woodworking business. They are renovating the space while they live here. This building is the third time they’ve done they have repurposed an old facility and made it into a home. You should see the house they converted from an old fire station.”

Loud squeals and the banging of the screen door announced the teenagers had spotted them. “Mom.” The two women found themselves sandwiched between four kids, each vying for their attention.

Roland hopped up and down explaining his adventures loudly as he wrapped his mother in his arms gleefully. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She turned and flashed a smile at Henry who gave the younger boy space to maneuver around his mother.

“Any word on when we can come home?” The dreaded question fell from Kat’s lips as they made their way indoors.

Emma caught her daughter’s eyes and shook her head no. “Regina!!” The blond turned her head to see a black haired woman tackle her lover against the car. If she hadn’t witnessed the affectionate grin on the victim’s lips, she might have been worried.

With one arm around Emily and the other around Kathryn, Emma finally spoke up. “I am going to guess that must be Mary Margaret.”

The twins and Henry laughed. “Yes. And, you should expect the third degree. None of us told her much, but I think Roland given away a few details.”

Roland blushed before he gave her a cheeky grin. “I just wondered if you had gotten around to kissing my mom yet. It isn’t my fault that MM had a lot of questions after that.”

“Mmhmm. That doesn’t sound very innocent.” Emily said before pulling the smaller boy into a hug. “I’ve missed you, buddy.” He squeezed her a little tighter but didn’t respond.

Henry grabbed their bags out of the trunk as the crowd pushed them toward the house. A blonde man about her height opened the door. “You must be Emma.” His charming smile eased the agent’s nerves.

“Guilty.”

“I suggest you come into the kitchen. I am sure the two of you had dinner, but we have coffee and dessert.”

Emma felt herself getting lost in the buzz of all the human activity; a calmness settled over her as she embraced the comforts of family.

***

The evening had disappeared in a blur. When Emma woke the next morning, Regina snored beside her. She kissed the tip of the woman’s nose before sliding out of the cocooning warmth. A dusting of snow had fallen overnight. She threw on jeans and a comfortable sweater before heading downstairs to search for coffee.

She found the older couple at the kitchen table with coffee and fresh muffins.

“Good morning.”

David motioned her to a chair as Mary grabbed another mug for her.

“We didn’t get to know you very much last night. I’m so glad to get to meet you finally.”

Emma smiled at them awkwardly. “I’m thankful to be here. Regina hasn’t shared much about the two of you, so I know next to nothing other than she thinks you are wonderful people.”

The raven-haired woman laughed. “Those words are yours. She tends to say I’m difficult or even annoying, but I still talk to her regularly. She doesn’t mean it, but when we met she was around Roland’s age, and I was Henry’s. She felt like I bossed her around and made her do things she didn’t want to like have tea parties, having an all-girl spa day or get our nails done.”

Emma’s eyes widened trying to imagine Regina doing any of those things in a group. “I’m afraid I can’t even imagine that. She doesn’t like me watching her paint her toenails at home.”

“Ha. I don’t doubt that.” Affection showed on her face as Mary grinned. She put a warm muffin on a plate and set Emma’s coffee in front of her.

“Your girls are wonderful and well behaved.”

“Yes, I’m lucky. The girls don’t step out of line too often, but I promise you that when they do, it’s a crisis. They are still teenagers no matter how innocent they can pretend to be.”

David rubbed the back of his neck nervously. MM side eyed him with concern. “David, what do you know that I don’t?”

“Kat’s been talking to some boy regularly on her phone.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “That would be Jim. And, I wish he was just a boy. He’s graduated college already.

Both of them tensed under her words. “They met over the summer. It was love at first sight. So far, they haven’t dated or done anything without my permission. She turns 18 early next month. I’m worried about what’s going to happen then.”

Emma bit into her muffin and drank some of her coffee before resuming. “I can’t keep them apart. If I do, I will lose her.”

David reached over and patted her on the arm. “You won’t lose her. But, you might be right about not keeping them apart. MM, and I met when she was still too young, and yet here we are.”

The blonde nodded fighting tears she didn’t know if she could control. “We’ve lost so much. Their mom died when they were tiny, and then my husband suffered from cancer. The girls have been great, but they had to give up much of their teen years to help care for him. And, then I got promoted which made us move across the country. Emily had already earned her full athletic scholarship before we moved, but Kat. She hasn’t found what she wants. Well, she hadn’t until Jim. My mind keeps going over the what ifs.”

She wiped at the tears that had fallen. “You two must be something else. I don’t open up too often, but here I am crying at your breakfast table on Thanksgiving.”

“It’s what family does,” MM stated plainly. Her big blue eyes bore into Emma’s. “If you are special enough for Reggi to send first your kids, and then bring you here then you must be family.”

She sipped her coffee knocking her nerves down into the dark corners they usually hid inside before speaking again. “I’m glad to know that, but how well do you get along with Robin?”

David shook his head. “He hasn’t been welcome in our house since shortly after they married. He treated her like he owned her. She and the boys came to visit us a couple of weeks a year. It might have been the only time she felt happy.”

“It was,” Regina spoke from across the room. “This has always been my haven.”

****

After the holiday meal, the kids had brought out monopoly. They played in teams. Kathryn and Roland had dominated the board their mothers were the first to go bankrupt. With their loss, they backed away from the game allowing the others to continue.

“I’ve had the best Thanksgiving that I can remember.”

“Me too.”

“Thank you for inviting the girls and me into your world.”

“Always.”

They cuddled on the loveseat watching everyone from across the room. Regina’s head fell on Emma’s shoulder. The blonde leaned hers on top. “When do we need to go home?”

The brunette shrugged. “I know I need to be back sometime Sunday, but I’m nowhere near ready to leave the kids.”

“Me neither. But, I must admit I’m worried. Something’s going on with Kat. She’s pretending she’s alright, but she’s not. She and Emily keep arguing in loud whispers. My spidey senses are tingling.”

Olive fingers stroked against the rough denim on Emma’s thigh. “Maybe it has to do with what they want to plan for their birthday. It is only a couple of weeks away.”

“True. But, I don’t think so. Emily is mad at Kat about something.”

****

Emma hated when her instincts knew better. She held the phone to her ear standing in the middle of the bullpen when all the warmth left her body. “MM, what do you mean you can’t find Kathryn? When was the last time you saw her?”

She listened to the woman panic as Emma typed a quick note to her friend Chloe begging her to ping her daughter’s cell number. The triangulation loaded to her computer showing the blip southbound on the Key Bridge heading toward DC. “Damn it! She’s headed home. Can you put Emily on the phone?”

She heard shuffling noises before the teary sniffles filled the line. “Mom?”

“Hey, baby girl. What can you tell me?” She stayed quiet listening to her daughter breath rapidly.

“She’s been texting with Jim non-stop since we left. A couple of weeks ago he snuck up here to see her. She pretended to go to town to study at the library, but she and Jim had a few dates before he went back home. I think she’s with him.”

“Shit. How are you holding up kid?” Emma sat down at her terminal and started typing in Jim’s name to the database to see what information she could gain.

“I’m okay. I know that pretty soon we will be at separate schools, and Kat won’t be my responsibility, but I wish I had caught this sooner. She's my twin. No matter what, she is always my responsibility. She's all I've got.”

Trying to be understanding, but failing, Emma spoke up, "You've got me. You always will. Like I couldn't keep your mother from making mistakes, you can't save Kat from herself either."

The grey box indicating a download popped up on screen as her daughter listed all the details she had discounted. “I mean. I didn’t even know about Jim coming into town until I found a picture loaded on her Instagram page this morning. I only looked at it because she wasn’t here. I thought…”

An image Emma hadn’t prepared for appeared on the screen. First, a picture of the man’s license displayed, then followed a report. James Jackson Morrison, 23, deceased. Authorities found his body at a rest stop in Fairfax County Saturday morning. His wallet, phone, and truck are missing.

Her knees went weak as she snapped her fingers to get Chloe’s attention. “Baby girl, I hate to do this to you, but I need to go. Can you put David on the phone for a minute?” She fought back the fear and produced an even tone.

“Emma, what can I do to help?”

“You can get a shotgun and ammo and be prepared to protect your home. Kat isn’t with her boyfriend. The authorities found his body over the weekend. I have a pretty good guess as to who lured her out of the house. I need to go because I have to assemble a team, but I want you to keep eyes on MM, the boys, and Emily until I tell you otherwise. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, I will.”

Dropping the phone, Emma stepped to the middle of the room and clapped her hands. She flipped the switch that showed the blinking light crawling across the bridge during rush hour traffic.

“Ok, people. We need all hands on deck, and yes, I know this isn’t our division, but that’s my daughter in that car. Suspect’s name is Robin Hood. He is wanted for multiple murders and broken out of prison. Someone contact the Marshall’s office to coordinate efforts. But, we need to do this with surgical precision, or I lose my kid.” As she spoke, Robin’s mugshot appeared closely followed by Kathryn’s school photograph.

The director pushed through the crowd and grabbed hold of Emma’s arm. “You go get Regina. You can’t run this operation. You're too close to it.”

“Fine, just don’t cut me out of the loop.”

 

 

 

 


	25. Surprising Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments. I have started on part 2, but I am not trying to make you wait forever on this one. I HOPE to get the second part of it in the next 24 hours, but I am not making promises. I am not sure how many chapters I have left...just let them flow out as they wish. In the back of my mind, I am trying to decide what my next version of my favorite duo will be. Hmm.

Emma’s patience dwindled as she paced in Regina’s office. The first hour the two women stayed entwined in the center of the room swaying to melancholy music that didn’t exist. But, as time slipped by Regina left the claustrophobic hold of her arms. As expected, the U.S. Marshall service had sequestered the women hoping to rescue Kathryn without interference from the ladies. With a mission in place, Emma’s colleagues and a team from the Marshall’s departed for parts unknown several hours ago. However, the FBI agent knew in her bones that the plan failed. No phone calls meant no good news. The two cell phones sat silently taunting them from the desk.

Belle, Regina’s assistant, buzzed the intercom. Agent Swan, there is a call for you online one. Should I patch it through?

“Yes, thank you.” A sliver of concern made its way through her system as she pondered who knew she’d be here.

With purposeful steps, Emma walked to the large desk and lifted the phone from its cradle. Clearing her throat, she sat on the edge of the desk hoping that the position of power she held in the room could be conveyed through the phone line. At war with her turbulent emotions inside her head, on the outside, Emma remained stoic and calm. “Hello.”

Her back went rigid as soon as she recognized the whiney rasp of his voice. “You stole something of mine, so I took something of yours. We should trade, don’t you think?” The fine hairs on the back of Emma’s neck bristled.

Emma gulped and snapped her fingers to get the Marshall’s attention. Using hand motions, she convinced Beth to step into her personal space.

Jade green met the tawny depths of concern riddled eyes.

“Mr. Hood, I don’t know what I have that is yours, but you certainly have something that is mine. Tell me where and what you want. I will take my daughter back.”

She heard a slap in the background and Robin grunted in pain. “Bring my wife with you. She can tell you where I want you to meet me. I developed a large plot for a gated community we would call the Millstone Estates. You and my wife meet me there alone at 5:30. I take my wife. You take your daughter.”

The line went dead in her hand. “Shit!” The blonde dropped to her knees on the floor. “I can’t. I won’t. I’m not trading one person I love for another. I am not doing it.”

Regina cradled the pale face in her hands. “You don’t have much choice, neither do I. I won’t let Kat die for me. I said I do many years ago. Now, I get to live with the decision I made.”

Emma shook her head furiously trying to throw off the words that soured her stomach. “No. I can’t lose you.”

Beth cleared her throat. “Maybe you don’t have to lose either. The hills in that area will make it dark before you get there. I am dispatching our sharpshooters now. Both of you will go wearing kevlar. We won’t make this easy for him.”

The blonde only nodded complacently aware that she shouldn’t be making the decisions.

****

The SUV crested the hill and turned onto the dirt road leading into the abandoned worksite. Emma’s right hand clung to Regina’s left as she drove the final turn to where the old contractor’s trailer sat.

“I wonder if he’s already here.” The brunette squeezed her fingers instead of offering useless platitudes. Nothing she knew would ease the pain.

A voice came from the floor in the back where Beth lay under a quilt, the blonde’s gym bag and her grab-and-go emergency clothes for work. “The team checked inside an hour ago. No one has been in there in six months. We have two watching the position; one from the front, one in back. He’s not here. The team at the edge of the woods are using infrared. No one will be sneaking into this exchange.”

The three sat in silence. The two in front pretending Beth hadn’t stowed away. With glassy eyes and a tremulous voice, Regina broke the silence. “Before my ex-husband ruins everything, I want you to know that I love you. If he kills me today, I regret nothing. I do wish we had met sooner, but I don’t know that either of us would have been ready for that. You, Emma Swan, have been the greatest discovery.”

Pulling her in for a kiss, Emma wrapped both arms around her. “We aren’t saying goodbyes. Not now, not ever. He doesn’t get to have you.”

A teenager is coming in on a bicycle. A staticky voice broke the silence.

“Beth, turn your radio down. If nothing else gives us away, that will.” Emma growled out as the bike stopped in front of her headlights. The boy held hands aloft. One carried an old walkie-talkie.

“Great. I think we’re about to move out. Gimme a sec.” The blonde slid from the truck sizing up the delivery boy. Years of training noted inconsistencies someone else might miss. His eyes showed fear, but a calculating hardness hid behind them. Whatever worried him had nothing to do with this scenario. His calloused hands and the smoker’s stain on his fingers clearly marked him as not the youth he portrayed.

“Hey. Kid, whatcha got for me?” Her friendly tone seemed disarming and unsure.

The boy dropped the bike and held out the device. “He told me to give you this, and he’d let me live.” She clocked his fake stutter as she watched Peter’s eyes dart around looking for movement.

Her voice turned to stone in an instant. “Did Robin tell you to report back if we didn’t come alone?”

A sheepish smile slipped onto his dirty face. The sinister quality of his upturned lip told Emma all she needed to know. She launched at him, slamming his body into the hood. “Regina and I are alone. What the fuck else do you need to know?” She shouted in his face reading every microexpression.

With an eerie calm, the boy palmed a phone from his vest. “She’s alone boss. How do you want to proceed?” He nodded his head aggressively while pushing her away.

“Uh, huh. Right.” He mumbled into the receiver before addressing her. “Palms on the hood. I have to check you for weapons.” The boy quickly patted down her arms, legs, and torso. She smiled at his incompetence; he had blushed when he brushed her left breast with the side of his arm. With his cheeks burning red, he skipped thoroughly groping her torso and moved on to check her hips and waist before pulling away.

“All clear boss.” His shaggy blonde hair swayed in the wind as he listened intently then handed her the phone.

Robin barked his orders through quickly as if he struggled with the task. “These hills get horrible cell reception. Use the walkie and head due north. When you get to the fallen oak tree, stop.”

“What do you want me to do with the kid?” She asked knowing that his presence created an issue.

He sighed. She could hear his thoughts wavering. “Tell Peter to leave, but you keep the phone. I might need to change our plans.”

“Got it. Be there soon.” She dropped the call and slipped the device into her jacket. The dirty blonde head turned sharply evaluating her, but not fast enough. She popped him twice at the edge of the jaw-dropping him quickly.

She walked to the back of the truck and grabbed a roll of duct tape, wrapped the boy's arms behind him, taped his ankles then she deposited in the back seat. “Beth, can you get the backup team to haul the wanker out as soon as Regina and I crest the hill?” She paused for the Marshall to wave a hand in affirmation.

“My orders were to travel north over that hill in a straight line until I get to a fallen tree. He didn’t specify whether I take Regina, but I’m going to anyway. I think he wants an excuse to hurt my daughter.”

The muffled movements from the back meant Beth had begun to gear up for the move. “Will do. I am going to give you a three-minute lead and then follow. I suggest you get moving quickly. Whenever you see him, toss that walkie. I can’t explain why he thinks you need it; I suspect he lied about its use.”

Mentally, Emma agreed, but she didn’t want to waste her time debating the possibilities. She slipped warm gloves over her hands, and a heavier coat on before she and took the nervous brunette’s hand in her own. “Let’s get moving.” Regina’s only answer came with a watery smile. Though the ground inclined, the two women had dressed appropriately. For once, Regina had worn low-heeled boots and pants. Emma delighted in her typical attire but appreciated the common sense in the move. The temperature dropped with the absence of the sun.

The brunette panted loudly at the top as the sharp winds stole her breath. Emma stepped into her path, blocking her from taking the brunt of the force. Sand and salt clung to their hair and clothes as they trudged onward. The storm coming in had rolled in from the coast bringing its briny stickiness with it. “I think I see the light ahead.”

Emma focussed her eyes on a brighter spot in the woods that came and went with the moving tree limbs. “I think you might be right.” As a boulder blocked their view, She pulled Peter’s phone from her pocket and pushed the button home button. Even here, the reception had 3 bars. “I’m leaving this here. I think it's part of a trap.” She dropped the old piece of plastic and bent down to retie her shoe.

Without waiting, Regina stepped further into the woods walking faster with each step, leaving Emma behind.

“Hey. We’re doing this together.” The blonde called after her.

“No. We aren’t. If it weren’t for me, your daughter wouldn’t be freezing out here with my ex-husband. I put her in his path by my choices.”

Annoyed at Regina’s reaction to the stressful situation, Emma hustled after her until she caught her by the belt on her coat. “Slow down, damn it! I’m not leaving you to him. You aren’t sacrificing yourself no matter what he demands. But, if you keep this up, he’s going to hear us coming before we get there.” She pulled the other woman around face to face, breathing each other’s air. “I can’t lose you like this.”

The percussive bass of an explosion rocked the night air as bright light flooded their vision, whiting out their view. “I don’t fucking care if you want to lose her or not. She isn’t yours.”   
Emma blocked the light with her forearm as she pulled Regina flush with her back protecting the woman’s body from his view. Squinting, she could make out the dark form of Robin fifteen feet ahead. “Blondie, you aren’t as stupid as I thought.”

“Where’s Kat?” He flinched at the question. The dark look in his eyes and the slight twitch of his movements told her what he hadn’t. The girl couldn’t be far off, but she hadn’t made any noise. Fear gnawed at her gut. She sighed knowing the fight with Robin stood between them. His glance over her shoulder narrowed her search area, but that had to wait.

“Get your hands off my wife, and you can have your daughter.” As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed the outline of the gun in his hand.

“You can’t seriously believe I’m going to let a murderer keep either one of them.”

He fired a warning shot that breezed passed her arm into the tree behind her. “You don’t get to make the rules, girlie.”

Regina clutched tightly against her whispering. “Let me go.”

“No.” She answered both of them. “I don’t think so, Robin. You can have me instead. Let Regina take my daughter out of here. And, I will stay with you.”

The padding of Emma’s coat stifled Regina’s rage. “No, you can’t do this.” But, both her ex-husband and the agent ignored her.

Robin dimmed the light so that both women had an obstructed view. “I can live with that. Darling, head that way.” He used the gun to point over his left shoulder. “She’s bungeed to a tree. You shouldn’t have any trouble getting her loose. Just go.”

The brunette’s visage twisted in pain as she walked away. She knew that Emma had help in the darkness, yet she struggled to take the steps necessary to get to Kathryn. Part of her burned in pride that this woman trusted her with her daughter and her life. Another howled in anger at her impotence in the situation; she felt utterly useless. She forced her feet to march away from whatever Robin had planned for her lover.

Seconds later, the report of gunfire echoed through the trees. Then, she heard another bullet fire. Her body wanted to betray the trust Emma had given her as the sounds of a fight escalating filled the night.

Two minutes later, Regina knelt in front of Kat with shaking hands. She untied the gag from her mouth before releasing the cords. The girl hugged her as tears escaped, but neither spoke. Two quick shots cut through the air as all went quiet.


	26. Clearing a Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the climax...
> 
> I will admit I am not as happy with this section. The words don't flow as well. This one is more disjointed, but it does tell the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who sent me encouragement. We still have a chapter or two left to go, but I haven't even figured out what to do with them yet. I hope to figure it out by Saturday or Sunday.

The infrared goggles Beth wore allowed her to follow Emma and Regina at a reasonable distance. Except for a few deer scurrying through, she never came across either of their two-man teams put into position before their arrival. Her earpiece popped to life. She internally groaned. No experienced field teams could assist. Quantico offered two untested teams to work tonight’s mission. She hated babysitting duty almost as she despised how seriously they took this war game. Twice they had corrected her terminology inserting military terms for practical language. With an eye roll, she listened to what they had to say.

“Delta, this is the Alpha team. What is your position?”

She whispered into her throat mic, “Half a klick north of drop zone. A directive from hostile. Pursuing friendlies as planned. Where’s Charlie-team?”

She heard his microphone fumble as he changed locations. “Charlie disengaged due to faulty equipment. We will sprint up behind you. We held the southernmost position. Find a staging location and advise.”

She huffed neither of her options would help the ladies. She could either leave them at risk and wait for Charlie team as requested, or she could move into position alone which would provide a minimal amount of backup to the federal agent. A large boulder stuck out of the ground a fifty feet in front of her. ‘’I located a natural staging area about” Her earpiece squawked as something detonated at the boulder in front of her. A large chunk of debris slammed into her right leg taking her to the ground.

When her ears stopped ringing as severely, she activated her throat mic. “Charlie-team, this is Delta. Find the explosion. I’m there. I don’t have the time or the inclination to continue playing soldier here. I’m hurt, and our two charges might be dead if I don’t get to move. Find the boulder, and you will find us.”

***

Emma watched Regina disappear into the trees cloaked in the night. In her peripheral vision, Robin aimed his pistol at chest.

“On your knees. Beg. I want to hear you beg for me to spare you.” He sneered down at her. His sense of triumph dissipated almost instantly as she said nothing. He cocked the hammer. “Do it! Damn you, why aren’t you begging?”

She turned her eyes away from peering after her lover to daring him to continue. “You do remember that I taught combat and weapons training at Quantico, right?”

Challenged and perplexed, Robin hadn’t considered that Emma trained for scenarios such as this. His internal debate over his next step caused his aim to deviate away from his mark. Behind her, a gun reported at close range. Startled, he swiveled to alter his target, but the blonde detected her opening. She lunged at him using her body weight, with the addition of the kevlar vest, to knock him to the ground and grab ahold of his weapon. He fired two more times before the chamber clicked empty. The agent had used her element of surprise to the best of her ability, but the uneven terrain allowed him to turn them over too quickly. He gripped her the zipper of her coat to hold her in place as he tossed the useless gun aside freeing up his other hand.

  
The fine mist that hung in the air shifted into a light rain coating everything and everyone. With limited visibility, neither noticed the lone figure limping from the darkness. Beth aimed her rifle afraid to take the shot for fear of hitting the blonde. The Marshal watched as the man slapped at the agent while she attempted to flip them back over, but he used his right leg to anchor them in place. Try as she might, Emma could not rest her coat from his grip. However, the rain assisted; Robin lost his footing tumbling them further down a small hill and away from her back up.

  
Their struggle quieted as neither landed and punches fighting for dominance. Together they fumbled down the incline to the base. With a thud that knocked the air from their lungs, Robin landed on top of the tiring mother. Since her body absorbed more of the shock, Robin regained control faster grabbing her by the throat.

  
Thunder clapped in the distance as the weather worsened. The drops melded into sheets wrecking what little opportunity anyone had of spotting her distress. Spots danced at the edge of the agent’s vision while Robin cut her oxygen. He grunted and groaned as he squeezed her neck. She felt reality blurring around her. Instead of falling into a frenzy she snaked a hand into her chest pocket grabbing the tiny pistol. In one smooth move, she shoved it under his chin and squeezed the trigger.

  
****

“Where’s mom?”

From the melancholy in the girl’s voice, the older woman recognized self-loathing had taken root. “She’s dealing with Robin. She sacrificed herself for me.” With awe, she whispered the words she had yet to comprehend.

Tears rolled down her dirty face as Regina helped the teenager find her feet. Usually, the least affectionate of the twins, Kat wrapped herself around her mother’s girlfriend clinging fiercely. “We aren’t out here alone. There are a few groups here to help. Have a little faith.”   
In a moment, the girl eased away and drew in a shaky breath. “If they are with the FBI, they should be well trained. Mom said their program was super thorough.” The brunette patted the girl’s arm offering the little comfort she could; she knew that statement had more to do with selling the idea to herself than convincing the adult.

Kathryn leaned on Regina as the blood flow to her legs returned. They hesitantly made progress on the uneven ground. Using a flashlight Robin had left behind, the two slowly made their way back to where Regina hoped to find the rescue team surrounding Robin. “I knew she would come for me. But, I don’t know why she would. I’m turning out to be just as reckless and stupid as Sara.” The sound of the deluge hitting the trees drowned out many of her words, but the brunette understood the girl too well. 

A strong arm slipped behind the girl's shoulders as they took their steps slowly. In the distance, they heard two more shots fired. Regina held their position for a moment trying to locate the direction of the noise. To avoid whoever created it, she continued to take them into the trees back the way she had come. Visibility dropped to a matter of feet.

“I don’t know much about your Emma’s twin, but I do know that you are a well mannered, studious young woman. You made a stupid mistake. You believed in messages coming from someone you trusted. Anyone can make that mistake.”

The girl whined as her tears thickened. “But, I left safety.”  
When the trees thinned out, Regina recognized the small clearing where Robin had accosted them. “I’m afraid you’ve already paid the price for that mistake.”

The older woman froze as she spotted, the smaller figure standing at the beginning of the slope off to the side.

“Mills?”

“Yes, Beth.”

The Marshall held up a hand for them to stay put. “Why don’t you make the girl comfortable? Charlie-team should arrive in a few minutes. They can help with extracting the girl. I sent them back to the truck a minute ago. The rest of the investigation team should be here soon after. Just hold tight..” Beth tested the footing as she sidestepped to edge herself down. “I will be right back. Don’t worry. I just need to speak to Emma for a sec.”

  
The casual way Beth said the agent’s name allowed the pain in Regina’s chest to subside. She sat the two of them together under the shelter of the trees and waited. She could hear the men traipsing down the rocky slope long before she could see them.  
  
“Where’s Delta?” A mid-twenties black man ran toward the two women holding his gun on his shoulder. Brushing the water from his face, he squinted down into the darkness. She assumed he could see movement below, but he offered nothing useful.

  
Regina’s regal glare slowed his efforts. She pointed to the other slope before addressing him. “Where’s the rest of the team? She needs assistance to get to the truck.”

“Miles will be down in a minute. He’s removing his extra gear so he won’t be too weighted down to carry her up the hill.”

  
Shortly after he disappeared following Beth’s trail, a shorter man came out of nowhere. His close-cropped hair greyed at the temples, but his body rippled with muscle. “Good evening, Ladies. Emma and I used to work together at Quantico.” He offered his hand to Kathryn. “The names Andrew Miles. If you allow me, I can carry you up to the truck. We can get you warm and check you over for injuries before they lock down this area as a crime scene.” His friendly demeanor put both women at ease.

  
The girl nodded her head gently.

  
“Ma’am, are you capable of climbing up it yourself or do I need to come back down for you?”

  
Mills shook her negatively. “I don’t need a hero, but the girl does.” He helped both the ladies to their feet before he wrapped an arm around the girl, carrying her like a bride up to safety.

  
****

  
Regina watched as more vehicles came with no sign of the blonde. An ambulance arrived with flashing lights. Miles had carried Kathryn over to it. The medics wrapped the girl’s ankle and gave both women warm blankets.

  
“We need to take her to the hospital to be checked by a full medical team.”

  
“Not without my mom.” Adamant and angry, the girl set her jaw. At that moment, she reminded Regina of Emma the day she tackled her on the front lawn.   
Miles grinned at Kat’s tenacity while he spoke to someone over the phone.

“Can any of you tell us where Agent Swan is?” Regina hoped a little news might placate the teen.

He pocketed the device. “Let me find out what her ETA is.” He disappeared into the torrential downpour.

  
Kat sought the comfort only a mother can give by laying her head on Regina’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Worried and tired, the brunette tried to remain calm. She longed to feel the weight of Emma’s arms embrace her, to see shining green eyes, and the warmth of her presence. Her mind drifted to the hour she spent physically attached to her lover as they waited for news. Heartbroken, stressed, frightened and furious, every emotion transferred from her skin to Regina’s while they swayed in the half-light. Emma’s half-cocked grin had magical qualities that lifted her spirits. Even drenched, caked in mud and blood, her girlfriend was heartbreakingly beautiful.

  
“Hi.”

  
Regina blinked. Startled out of her dream state, she took in the filthy form in front of her. “Hello, dear.”

  
Emma stepped into the ambulance and kissed her on the forehead before bending down to take her daughter into her lap. The girl’s head rested under her chin. “Miles is going to meet us at the hospital with the truck. Both Kat and I need to be medically cleared to go home.”

  
An olive toned hand brushed wet strands out of the blonde’s face as Kat continued to sleep.

  
“What happened out there?”

  
The agent glanced at her child before clearing her throat. “My baby’s exhausted. Poor kid.” She leaned down and kissed the top of her head before drawing her closer to her body. “If it’s okay with you, I just want to get checked and go home.”

  
Regina snuggled into Emma’s side. The three of them together was enough.  
  
  



	27. Bathtub Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, and Kat finish their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that there is more than an epilogue left to this. I don't know how that happened. Suddenly, I found myself at the end. I will miss these two, but I don't like dragging out stories until there is nothing left. Sometime soon I will create their future and then let them be happy. Thank you for all of you that have dropped a line of support, asked a question or left a kudos. It means a lot.
> 
> I hope to put the last chapter up sometime early this week. School ends Friday, but then I have to be at graduation Friday night to hug and support all my seniors as they face adulthood. My dear friend Dave likes to tease me. He says my spirit animal is a teddy bear. It will be obvious as I hug and wipe tears for 325 semi-grown kids that night. I love them, but watching them fly from the nest makes my heart soar.
> 
> This will NOT be my last SQ story. I am not ready to let the dream go.

  
Medical examinations, interviews and evidence gathering consumed the remains of the evening. Although the early nightfall events exhausted them, none of them wanted to sleep. Kathryn had disappeared to clean up when Regina had pushed Emma toward their shared bedroom. Emma’s ruined clothes squelched as they dropped to the tile floor causing Regina to raise an eyebrow at her. “The next time I ask you if you are cold, please admit when you are soaked to the bone.” The indisputable proof lay on the floor at their feet leaving Emma no options. Her half-smile answered. While Emma removed the more significant bits of grime in a quick shower, Regina filled the garden tub off the master bath. Stepping into the deep suds, she waited for Emma to join her. Her favorite hero deserved the pampering she intended to provide. Minutes later Regina winced as her eyes denoted the many scrapes and bruises covering the blonde’s torso front and back.  
  
“I don’t understand how you managed to get dirt and blood down to your scalp.” The smile burned through her husky voice.   
  
Emma sighed. The unasked question hung in the air between them pregnant and waiting. She hummed her response, enjoying Regina’s nails scratching the debris from her hair. “At least I rinsed the worst of it out in the shower before getting in the tub with you.” Regina dumped another cup full of water over the blonde’s head before pulling the pale bruised back to align with her chest.  
  
“Can I tell you that as a real estate agent, this tub would be the selling point for this house?” The two women luxuriated in the sizeable egg-shaped garden tub with plenty of room to move.   
  
Emma turned her head to lie her forehead against Regina’s chin. “As beat up as I used to get teaching combat, it was necessary. I love using the jets to loosen my aching muscles.” The blonde threw a leg up to dangle it over the edge. The openness of the gesture contrasted to the abrupt quiet coming from the blonde. Her body shuddered abruptly before a mournful statement fell from her lips. “I’m sorry about earlier. I couldn’t lose you to him. There is no way I could live knowing you died and I could have stopped it.” The agent’s pathetic apology came out as little more than a whisper. Stress lines masked her face highlighting the skeletal structure; her emotions overpowered the soft touch of her lover.  
  
“I trusted you to take care of yourself, but that didn’t make it any easier to know I could lose you instead.” She squeezed the blonde in her arms. “I hated that you took my place,” she whispered into Emma’s hair. Absorbing the comforting weight of her body rubbing against hers, she pressed a kiss into wild blonde curls. Unashamedly, her legs wound around Emma’s propping her feet on the pale shins, clinging and desperate to feel as much skin as possible. “What if he had killed you?”  
  
The blonde’s hand found traction in silky brown tresses. “What if Robin had killed you? The thing to remember is he didn’t. He won’t ever hurt anyone else.” A sniffle escaped. The blonde used her free hand to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes; she didn’t notice when the crying began only now she couldn’t stop it. “After you went to take care of Kat, he shot at me and missed. I knocked him down. Then we slid down the embankment. My coat and vest took the worst of the impact.”  
  
Regina’s fingers traced the finger-shaped bruise pattern on the agent’s throat. Emma turned so that her eyes met Regina’s. “We landed with him on top. He used it to his advantage. He choked me. But, I train for close combat.” She paused, taking another shaky breath. In hesitant careful words, she set the scene out between them. “ He emptied the revolver before we fell.  Even if he had bullets, still we were too close for him to use it. I had my Derringer tucked in my inside coat pocket. While he focussed on squeezing the life out of me, I managed to use it on him.” Thin lips pressed into fuller ones. Emma’s eyes stayed closed as she tucked back into the woman supporting her in more ways than physical.  
  
The brunette calmly stroked the bruised skin reminding her girlfriend she survived. Patiently waiting for the agent to continue, she shifted her body to bring them nose to nose. Pain cascaded through green eyes that popped open with her movements. “He didn’t die. His grip loosened like the damage affected his control, but then he shoved his forearm over my throat to hold me down.” She paused, swallowed, then continued. “Then he hit me my chest and ribs over and over. I don’t know why he didn’t notice my vest; it prevented him from hurting me as badly. I tried rolling us again and pulled my knife from my sleeve. He was relentless. I knew I would die if I didn’t fight. He lunged at me snarling beastlike. I stabbed him hoping the pain would get him off of me. I lost myself in the motion. At some point, I finally noticed he wasn’t struggling anymore. Blood gurgled from his mouth. His breathing rasped. I lay there spent and struggling to breathe while watching him bleed out.”  
  
Tears rained down a pale chin as Regina kissed away the pain.   
  
“I suppose this explains where you coat disappeared to since you returned to the ambulance soaked and dirty but without your coat.  
  
Emma nodded. “Evidence. Please don’t hate me for killing him.” Shattered, Emma lost herself in tearful sobs. Anchoring her arms around Regina, her solace.  
  
“Never.” The brunette held on tight thankful for the opportunity to be her strength.  
  
The blonde traced a pale finger across her lover’s lips. “I was so afraid that he would keep coming after you. We shouldn’t have to spend our lives looking over our shoulder. That isn’t living.”  
  
The brunette took the pale hand from her face. “No, it isn’t. But, it’s over now. We can move on together.”  
  
****  
  
An hour later, the women migrated to the kitchen wearing cotton pajama bottoms and baggy t-shirts.  
  
“I can’t believe how sexy you look wearing my frumpy sleepwear.” The blonde kissed an olive temple before flipping her quesadilla.  
  
The tiny Latina rolled her eyes. “I have such a long list of things that stun me about you that I’m not going to waste my time commenting. For example, who does spicy food for their midnight snack?”  
  
“People who skipped dinner eat whatever they crave whenever they have time. It’s time, and the food is Kat’s choice.”  
  
“That’s it; blame the teenager for your questionable decisions. Should I make pico de gallo and guacamole or are we going to be lazy and have salsa with sour cream?”  
  
Emma made a face of mock outrage before plating the first golden tortilla filled with cheesy goodness. “Ask the kid. Reg, do you want meat in yours or is yours cheese and veggie?”  
  
Kathryn wrinkled her nose. “People do that? Can I have sliced avocado and jalapenos on the side?”  
  
Regina nodded her head as she went to open the refrigerator.   
  
“Mom?” The teenager shifted from foot to foot uneasily. “Can the three of us camp out in the living room tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone.”  
  
Emma dropped another tortilla onto the hot griddle adding cheese and assortment of peppers, onion, and cilantro before she turned to answer; however, Regina beat her to it.   
  
“I think that might help all of us to sleep better. The others will be home late tomorrow. I don’t think your mother or I could sleep without being able to see you sleeping safely anytime we wake.” She put her knife down and wiped her hands before embracing the girl again. “It’s so good to have you home.”  
  
Tired of trying to be strong the girl melted into her crying uncontrollably. Emma turned the flame off before wrapping her arms around the other two. “Baby girl, it’s going to be okay.”  
  
“No. No, it’s not. Hood’s dead because of me.”  
  
Emma pulled back and grasped her daughter’s cheeks before speaking slowly. “Robin killed him to manipulate you, but you did not cause his death. Fred died a few days before you were kidnapped. The reason he quit answering your text after Thanksgiving is because Robin murdered him. You didn’t create that situation. He did.”  The three of them held one another for a few minutes before Kat began pulling away.  
  
Emma finished plating their late dinner while the other two handled place settings and drinks.   
  
“I think I’ve decided on my major. I’m going to follow you into the FBI. No one should have to go through the kinds of things we have this year.”  
  
The two adults shared a smile. “If you want, that would be wonderful. But, you have a lot of time left before you have to decide. The first two years at a college you can explore the possibilities.”  
  
****  
  
The fire burned low. Emma cradled her baby girl against her chest. “I remember when I could hold both of them in my lap for their bedtime story. Now we need a tragedy for them to want to be this close more than a few minutes.”  
  
Regina’s arm fell into place around Emma’s waist. Her fingers brushed against the girl’s skin but allowed her to sleep. “Be happy that she will. Roland and Henry tend to withdraw. When they arrive tomorrow, they will visit with us over dinner, ask a few questions and then disappear to another room. I will be lucky to get a hug and a kiss.”  
  
“The struggle of raising teenagers.”  
  
The blonde’s face grew somber. “I’m not looking forward to next fall. Emily will disappear to the northwest. Kat will probably be a few hours away. I believe you said Henry will too. It’ll be Rolly and us. Our houses will be too quiet.”  
  
Regina stroked her hand over Emma’s heart. The steady heartbeat surged under her skin. “Maybe we need to build more memories.”  
  
‘We could. We divide our time so much between the kids, the jobs, and the houses---”  
  
“That’s just it. Maybe there should only be one house. I know mine is filled with bad memories. And, neither would be suitable if any of the children wanted to bring someone home for a holiday.”  
  
Emma entwined her fingers with Regina’s holding her hand in place letting the excitement under her skin flow through them. “Why don’t we discuss it with the kids? But, I think you are right. They need to help us pick what they want and need. Kat might not feel comfortable alone yet, but then again she might need space. This would be a great topic for family dinner tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, it would.”  
  



	28. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seriously fluffy/cheesy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really know how to write people off into their happy ending. I have always thought that those two would make their happiness together because they communicate more with each other than they do anyone else. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. Give me a few weeks. I do have another one that's a little darker brewing in my head.

Five Years Later

 

Emma’s arm wrapped around Regina supporting her on their way up the stands. Henry and the girls followed behind them. The blonde survey each of them as they took their seats. She smiled and leaned into her wife basking in the moment. Although their relationship began under the worst of times, with each passing year, they grew stronger. She trailed her pale lips along her wife’s temple noticing the disgruntled expression.

 

“Who was the barbarian that decided that graduation had to be outdoors at midday?” Regina grumbled, but pride shined in her eyes as she watched her family find their seats next to her and Emma’s. 

 

“I suspect whoever it was didn’t consider the smell young adults produce. It’s bad enough that many of them think Axe replaces showering, but adding insult to injury, most of their hair products smell worse. The graduates haven’t even taken the field yet, and my eyes are watering.”

 

Even through the darkened shade of her sunglasses, the blonde could detect the happy tears in her wife’s eyes. “Your tears have nothing to do with the smell, and you know it. It’s hard to believe this is our last high school graduation.” The tanned hand linked with hers and squeezed its agreement.

 

“We still have other graduations to attend, much more expensive ones at that.” 

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked over at their daughters. Both of the now grown women appeared to be happy. “Scholarships paid for Kat’s undergraduate work. Her internship with Judge Stephens has gone a long way toward covering the rest of her expenses.”

 

“I know dear. I’m proud of her. She’s going to be one of the best child advocates out there.”

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, she is.” She sat forward a little watching Henry hug a girl that had run up after them. “Who’s that?”

 

“I think that might be Paige. He dated her his freshman year in high school. And, judging by that blush. We may be in for a repeat. She’s a lovely girl. Robin had said a few derogatory things about her, and then suddenly Henry didn’t want her anywhere near his father. He chose not to date her after that. It wasn’t too much later, and I realized he never dated anyone seriously.” The serious tone of her voice vanished with the joy of their company.

 

A peel of laughter brought both women’s attentions to the two women sitting in the middle. Today, they had met Rachel. When Emily moved to Washington state to go to school, she dated a lot of different girls. By the time of graduation, she surprised them by choosing to continue to study sports medicine. On her first day in med school, she had called her mothers breathless and happy babbling about one of the second year students, Rachel. A year later, and the two girls had grown inseparable. “I hope we can talk them into waiting until they are through with school before getting married.”

 

Regina let go of her hand and slipped her freed arm around her waist. “Would it be so bad if we had to help them for a little while? I’d give anything to keep her this happy.” The pleading look in her wife’s eyes always destroyed any arguments she had.

 

“Me too. We have taught her how to be responsible and put needs in front of wants. But, you know as well as I do the kind of stress med school creates can destroy a marriage.”   
  
“Or, it could make a very solid one where they learn to rely on each other. We went through worse when we were barely dating. Give them time and some credit. We didn’t raise idiots.”

 

“We were a lot older and finished with school.”

 

“But neither of us had ever really learned to trust someone like that.”

 

Emma shrugged off her wife’s commentary as the band began playing ‘Pomp and Circumstance.’ 

 

****

 

Roland’s infectious grin settled over all of them as he hugged each of them in turn. “Can you believe it? I graduated number five in my class.”

 

Regina and Emma beamed with pride as yet another teacher stopped to take a picture and congratulate the young man on his accomplishments.

 

“I’m so proud of our boy.”

 

“Me too. Gina, I never would have believed that broody little chauvinist would receive an appointment to West Point. But, you know he did the work. He’s grown into a man that I’m proud to know and to have helped raise. You did an amazing job with him, Regina. You really did.” 

 

Pale fingers found tan ones. “My love, our house is going to feel empty without the kids. It’s been bad enough that we lost Emily and Henry immediately after college. I was thankful that Kat chose to live at home and commute for those first two years, but now we will have no one.”

 

Emma used her free hand to cup Regina’s face. “I’m not looking forward to it either. But, we have a few choices to make. We are still young enough to be parents again. I know neither one of us can carry a baby. We could adopt. We could foster. Or, we could wait until we find out who is going to give us grandkids first and move to where they live.”

 

A hearty laugh fell from bright red lips. “Grandparents. We are too young for that.” She huffed yet the twinkle in her eyes flashed an incongruous giddiness. Her face fell slightly as Emma watched her wife process all of the words she had said. “You would be willing to start over again with a baby?”

 

“If I could do it with you, yes. I would.” She scuffed her shoes against the concrete as they waited for Roland to come back to them. The other kids had vanished as soon as the ceremony was over, but this was his night. They would wait for him as long as he wanted. Alone with her thoughts yet stuck in a crowd, Emma kissed her wife and then whispered in her ear. “I would love to start again with you.”

 

The brunette fluffed her short brown curls before turning away to look around at all the happy families. “You and Sara never had this, did you?”

 

“No, we didn’t.”

 

Regina stepped behind her wife, flattening her body against Emma’s and sat her chin on her wife’s shoulder. “I think we should try to foster. Maybe we can expand our family with children who need someone to give a damn. Too many kids have no one.”

 

The blonde agreed by kissing her wife on the cheek and placing a hand on top of the one Regina hand wrapped around her torso. “Is it selfish of me that I would like to have a few months of just you and me in the big house, alone?”

 

Brown eyebrows arched up at the comment. “Pray tell, what would we do all alone in that house?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we could think of something. I’m pretty sure there are a few rooms we haven’t christened yet. Like, we haven’t done it in my study yet.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Yes, we did. You fell off the desk.”

 

“Oh, right. Well, we didn’t in the upstairs family room.”

 

The brunette whispered in her ear. “We had to have the sofa steam cleaned because you…”

 

“Shit, Forgot. Yes, I didn’t realize I could do that.” Emma blushed remembering the wet patch she had left on the fabric. 

 

Regina whispered in her ear. “But, if you would like us to have that feeling of freedom in our house finally, we can wait awhile or never get around to it at all. You are my life. You are all I want or ever need. Don’t you ever forget that Emma Swan-Mills.”

 

“I won’t.” The two women enjoyed their tender moment while Roland snapped a quick photograph of his mothers absorbed in each other thankful to have been blessed with such a wonderful life.


End file.
